You, Me, and Cambion Makes Three
by LumiOlivier
Summary: (3 of 3) The Michaelis family has grown by one. The young lord has finally married Lady Elizabeth. So, what comes next? A little catastrophe, perhaps? (1 of 3: Just a Simple Interview, Right 2 of 3: His Strange Little Girl and Her Butler, the Enigma)
1. Her Butler, Anxious

**A/N: Honey! I'm home! I'm sorry if hiatus was horrible to you and Ouran couldn't hold you over. I guess if I wanted to make it easier for your hangover, I should've made it more Kyoya centric…Anyway! I'm sure you don't want to listen to me blabber on in the author's note, I'm sure you missed the shenanigans of the Michaelis family. I'll BS with you guys in the end, ok? So, go ahead and get to reading…I love you. Making it weird, Lumi. Sorry, Lumi…**

"Is this all, sir?" Sebastian asked, loading the trunk onto the coach.

"Yes," Ciel nodded, "That's the last of it. We'll be back in two weeks. Please keep the house standing."

"It'd be my pleasure, my lord," he bowed to his master.

"Be careful," I wrapped my arms around the new Lady of the manor.

"We will be," Lizzie promised, "Honestly, Lumi, dear, you worry about us too much."

"Trust me," I chuckled to myself, "I don't worry about you two enough. And, uh…I'm sorry about the other night…"

"Oh," Elizabeth turned a bright shade of red, remembering her screams of ecstasy being my last cause for alarm. And Sebastian and I running into Ciel's bedroom, "Let's just pretend it never happened."

"Yes," Ciel, too, hid his face. I bet I knew what he was thinking about…And it wasn't the sex with his wife…It was more than likely the words my husband said to him, "Well, we're off."

Sebastian helped his master into the coach, then Lizzie shortly after, "You will both be missed."

"Good bye, everyone!" Lizzie chimed, waving out the window.

"Mommy," Marcelina asked, pulling at my dress, "Where are Uncle Ciel and Aunt Lizzie going?"

"To the countryside for their honeymoon," I told.

"What's a honeymoon?"

"Well, my dear," Sebastian picked her up and sat her on his hip, "After two people get married, they go on holiday together. Just the two of them."

"Why?" she wondered.

"I don't really know," he thought it over, "Now, Marcelina, how do you feel about taking a trip?"

"A trip?" Marcelina squeaked, "Really?"

"Really?" I gave my husband a look, "Where, Sebastian?"

"Marcelina," Sebastian put our beautiful little cambion down, "I need you to go inside, alright? I need to speak with your mother."

"Ok, Daddy," Marcelina skipped off inside.

"Sebastian," I studied his face closely. There was something not right here. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was in some sort of pain, "What's going on?"

"Lumi," Sebastian sat me down, "Last night, after you went back to sleep, I was summoned."

"Someone in the area tried summoning a demon," I assumed, "And they got you?"

"I wish," he winced, "I was summoned to Hell."

"Oh?" my stomach dropped to my feet.

"Lumi," Sebastian took my hands, "Lucifer knows about Marcelina. I'm to bring her to Hell as soon as possible. There is no way out of it. My hands are tied."

"So, we have to give our daughter over to the Prince of Darkness…" I shook, "Wonderful. A trip to the market for milk."

"Are you ready for your first trip to Hell, darling?" Sebastian asked, cradling me against his ribs.

"I don't know," I let out a heavy sigh, "I really don't. Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Everything will be just fine," he assured, "She's grown a little more since her birth. I mean, she's almost a year old, Lumi. I'm honestly surprised we kept her under wraps this long. It's time."

"Alright," I allowed, "It's not like we have much of a say in this. I have a feeling that Lucifer wouldn't let us get very far."

"No, he wouldn't," Sebastian agreed, "We should probably leave immediately. I want to be back here before the young lord comes home."

"Sebastian," I pointed out, "We have all the time in the world. Ciel and Lizzie won't be home for two weeks. What's the rush?"

"An hour in Hell is the same as two weeks on Earth," he explained, "We need to get down there and come back."

"Ok," I nodded, "When should we leave? And how do we even get there?"

"There's a doorway under the manor," Sebastian pulled me onto my feet, "Grab Marcelina and we'll get going."

"Hold on," I thought it over, "There's a doorway to Hell under the manor?"

"Yes."

"Is that how you get back and forth?" I wondered, "When you get me my wine?"

"Yes," Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist, "We're wasting time, my love. I'll answer any and all questions when we come back. I promise you."

"Ok," I ran off to find our little girl. And surprise, surprise, Marcelina was hiding in the library, a big, thick, dusty book in her lap, "Marcelina?"

"Yes, Mommy?" she didn't even look up. Whatever she was reading must have been something good.

"It's time to go," I took her hand, "We're going on a trip."

"We're going on a honeymoon, too?" Marcelina's eyes lit up.

"No, child," I giggled at her innocence, "We're going on holiday."

"What's the difference?"

"We didn't get married," I clarified, "That's the only time we can call it a honeymoon. And I'm sorry, my dear, but you and I could never go on a honeymoon."

"Why not?"

"Because that means I wouldn't be married to your father anymore," I said, "And I don't want that."

"I don't either," Marcelina wrapped herself around my arm.

"Are you ready?" I asked, "It's rather hot where we're going. You probably haven't felt temperatures like this since you were in utero."

"I'm ready!" she beamed at me. My little girl. My perfect little angel…demon…cambion…what have you.

I wasn't sure how prepared I was for this whole trip to Hell idea. Something about it didn't sit right with me. Maybe it was the upbringing with the demon hunting mother, who would happen to befriend one, ironically enough. And said demon friend of hers would end up marrying her daughter, but that's here nor there. Maybe it was the fact that, despite my immortality, I was honestly about to go to Hell. The thought made me queasy, but Sebastian's explanation of it settled my stomach.

As soon as the door opened, I felt absolutely no temperature change like I thought I would. The Undertaker had told me when I was pregnant with Marcelina that Hell burned very hot and that's why I'd run really high fevers, but this was actually quite nice. A dark staircase led us down into what looked like a dungeon. Only with deep red brick for the walls instead of stone.

"Keep your hands off the walls, Lumi," Sebastian warned me.

"Why…?" I got nervous.

"That's brimstone," he explained, "More commonly known in the human world as sulfur."

"But sulfur's yellow," I pointed out, "This is dark red."

"Sulfur and brimstone are two different things," Sebastian went on, "Sulfur, yes, is yellow in the human world, but when it comes into contact with the blood of a demon, it turns into brimstone. It's beautiful, but its manufacturing is rather barbaric. Even for Hell's standards."

"Are we in Hell?" Marcelina looked up at her father.

"Yes, my sweet," Sebastian held onto her hand, "Remember how you said you wanted to meet with Lucifer?"

"Yes."

"Well," Sebastian gave her a little smile, "You're such a special little girl that Lucifer has asked to meet you."

"I told you!" she chirped, "All he needed was a friend."

The three of us came upon a river of the most crystal clear water I had ever seen in my life and what appeared to be a man in a boat. I didn't expect him to be in bright white. Then again, I had only met two reapers in my lifetime and they both looked completely different from each other. Sebastian gave Marcelina's hand to me and approached the boat.

"Hello, Sebastian," the man's raspy voice spoke.

"Hello, Charon," Sebastian smiled, "It's nice to see you again, old friend."

"What brings you down here?" he asked, "Business or pleasure?"

"This is a business trip," Sebastian brought Marcelina and me over, "With the Dark Lord."

"Lucky you," the ferryman shivered, "Who do we have here?"

"My wife and daughter," Sebastian helped me onto the boat, "Lumi, this is Charon. He's the ferryman for the river Styx. We're about to go into Hell now."

"Pleasure," Charon greeted me, "I've never seen you around before. And you don't smell like a demon."

"She was human," Sebastian clarified, "I turned her immortal."

"But she's not a demon, Sebastian."

"I know."

"And this is your daughter?" Charon looked Marcelina over, "Aren't you a beauty?"

My poor little girl. She had to get her mother's social skills. Instantly, Marcelina turned shy, hiding behind my leg. I put my arm around her, "It's alright, baby."

"Shall we embark on our journey?" Charon suggested.

"Yes," Sebastian allowed, "Please."

"Alright then," Charon got to what looked like a pinhole at the end of the river and began his chant, "Praeterea iacet aeterna requies porta damnatorum et principem tenebrarum. Laudate eum. (Beyond this gate lies the eternal resting place of the damned and the Prince of Darkness. Praise him.)"

The pinhole multiplied in size. Big enough for us to pass through. Never will I understand the way things work down here. On our entire boat ride down the river Styx, I looked on in complete awe. Sebastian was right. Hell had an undeserved bad reputation. This place was gorgeous! The way the lava flows reflected off the shimmering brimstone. The glowing lake of fire. Beautiful…Absolutely beautiful. And I still wasn't getting any of the heat I was expecting. It was almost kind of disappointed. I half expected to be sweating buckets by now. Thanks for getting my hopes up, Undertaker.

"Thank you, Charon," Sebastian helped Marcelina and me off the boat, "I know how unpleasant it is for you to travel all this way to the throne room."

"Anything for a friend," the ferryman bowed, "Ring for me when you need me again."

"I will."

And just like that, Charon had left us on Lucifer's front doorstep. I couldn't stop shaking. I mean, I was about to meet the devil himself. I was already in Hell! And I was about to watch as my husband turned into a sniveling coward at the hands of the Prince of Darkness. I could see it all over his face. Sebastian was scared. And I didn't like that. I didn't like seeing my rock in a state of pure terror. It only made things worse. Sebastian knocked on the gigantic wooden door in front of us.

"Come in," a velvety, ethereal voice beckoned us, sending chills throughout my body.

"Lumi," Sebastian looked over at me, "Are you doing alright?"

"Are you?" I retaliated.

"I'm not sure," he pushed the door open to reveal a man sitting atop a beautiful throne, one foot on the floor, the other leg thrown over the arm of the chair. Dear God…The scenery wasn't the only gorgeous thing in Hell.

"Hello, Sebastian," Beautiful greeted us.

Sebastian dropped down to his knees, "My king."

"Get up, get up," he insisted, "Honestly, you make me out to be such a tyrant."

 _That's_ Lucifer? Definitely different than what the Bible makes him out to be. Between his face, his eyes, and his very nicely sculpted body, my heart didn't know what to do; if it should come to a complete stop or race completely out of control.

"I've done as you asked, sir," Sebastian bowed.

"I see that," Lucifer glanced me over, "Hello, beautiful. What's your name?"

"Lumi…" I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. In the same breath, I quickly looked away, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, taking my face into his hands, "For staring? Oh, my dear child. I'm not surprised. I was the most beautiful of all God's angels. Go ahead and stare all you wish. Is this your wife, Sebastian?"

"Yes, sir," Sebastian averted his eyes.

"And you got to procreate with this beautiful creature," Lucifer ran his thumb over my cheek, "The immortal human I've heard so much about."

Immediately, the blood rushed to my face, almost setting it on fire. I could hardly speak, "Yes. That's me."

"Such a shame I didn't get a hold of you first," he smirked, "You would have made a nice succubus. Even if for my own personal harem. Now, where is the product of yours and Sebastian's night of passion?"

"Go ahead, Marcelina," Sebastian nudged her, "It's alright."

"Shy one, is she?" Lucifer asked.

"A little," I shrugged, still completely frozen where I stood.

"Hello, little one," Lucifer got down to her level, "What's your name?"

"Marcelina," her soft, little voice echoed through the room.

"Marcelina," he smiled, "My name is Lucifer. It's a pleasure to meet you. Has she fed yet?"

"Fed?" I wondered.

"Souls, darling," Sebastian clarified, "No, sir. She hasn't."

"Has she killed?" Lucifer eyed my baby up like a piece of candy.

"One," Sebastian told.

"Human?"

"Demon."

"Demon, huh?" he sat back down on his throne, "Come here, Marcelina. Come sit with your new friend."

With no fear in her eyes, Marcelina climbed up onto Lucifer's lap and he put an arm around her. I know Sebastian said that Lucifer was one to be afraid of, but Marcelina knew she could probably take him in a fight, "What is it, Lucifer?"

"Which one of my demons did you kill?" he asked her.

"Claude Faustus," she told, almost a little proud of her conquest.

"Claude Faustus," Lucifer thought over, "I never really cared for him. Kind of a suck-up. He thought we were close."

"Were you?" Marcelina wondered.

"No," he shook his head, "He was rather annoying. No hard feelings. Now, you're a cambion, aren't you, my child?"

"Yes," Marcelina nodded.

"Sebastian," Lucifer turned his attention toward my husband, "How powerful is she?"

"Very, sir," Sebastian said, his voice shaking.

"Then, I guess it's a good thing you're in my back pocket, isn't it?" he bounced my daughter on his lap, "You are too cute. Did you know that?"

A huge smile stretched across Marcelina's face, "Thank you, Lucifer."

"If it's all the same to you, sir," Sebastian broke them up, "We need to be getting back to Earth."

"What's the rush, Sebastian?" Lucifer wondered, "What are you in such a hurry for?"

"I need to be getting back to Ciel Phantomhive," he pointed out, "He should be coming home any time now."

"I understand," Lucifer nodded, "Go on. Go back to your master."

"Thank you, sir," Sebastian bowed to him, "Come now, Marcelina. It's time to go home."

My sweet, little girl threw her arms around her new friend's neck. And Lucifer couldn't have been more confused, "Sebastian…What is she doing?"

"It's a hug, sir," he explained, "She's showing you affection."

"Thank you, sweetling," Lucifer hugged her back, putting her back onto the floor, "Go on. Make me proud."

"Ok," Marcelina bounced back over to me and took my hand.

"Sebastian," Lucifer threw his other leg over the arm of his throne, "I want to knight her."

"Knight her?" Sebastian gasped, "But she's still so young, sir."

"Not now," he clarified, "I want you to come back here in fifty years. With her. I will knight her then. Now, go."

"Yes, sir," Sebastian took my hand and led us out of Lucifer's throne room, "Lumi, how are you?"

"Surprisingly ok," I thought it over, "You?"

"I've been better," he shook it off, "But I'll be fine once we get home."

Sebastian ran the bell for Charon to come back and bring us to the gate that would take us back to Phantomhive Manor. Definitely an adventure. That's for sure. As soon as we got back to the top of the steps, Marcelina made a beeline for the library again. I couldn't blame her. After what we had just gone through, despite the fact that Lucifer was oddly pleasant to deal with, I'd want to find a safe, comfortable place again, too. And I did. In the form of our old bedroom.

"Sebastian," I laid my head on his chest, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my love," he cradled me, stroking my hair, "I told you I would once we came back. Ask away."

"When Lucifer said he wanted to knight Marcelina," I wondered, "What did he mean, knight her?"

"He wants to make her a part of his guard," Sebastian explained, "Lucifer wants to make Marcelina a Knight of Hell. Knights of Hell are much more powerful than your average demon. Savages, really. I've met one or two before. I wouldn't consider myself a fan."

"What do they do?" I asked.

"Aside from being Lucifer's guard," Sebastian went on, "They also mingle amongst the humans. They don't collect souls. They corrupt them. And once their target's soul is corrupted, it's immediately condemned to Hell and tortured for all eternity. Don't get me wrong. I love a good torturing, but I wouldn't ever want to be on the receiving end of a Knight of Hell."

I could see the terror in Sebastian's eyes. He didn't want our baby to get knighted either. The thought of her torturing souls in Hell broke my heart. Marcelina was such a good little girl. She wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was absolutely necessary. Our trip to Hell took a lot more out of her father than what he was letting on.

"And there's no way out of it…?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Sebastian!" a voice called from downstairs, "We're home!"

"And my work is never done," he got out of bed. But I grabbed a hold of him by the coattails, "What is it, darling?"

"After you're done tending to Ciel," I demanded, "You're coming back here. And the two of us are going to get some sleep, ok?"

"I don't sleep, Ms. Olivier," he reminded, "You know that."

"You need to," I insisted, "I'm going to go tuck the baby in."

"Alright, my love," Sebastian gave me a kiss, "I'm going to carry in the young lord's luggage."

"Promise me, Sebastian," I growled, "Promise you'll come back and get some sleep."

"I promise," my beautiful demon husband turned on his heel and went to take care of Ciel.

I wish he would occasionally take care of himself for a change…

 **A/N: Welcome back, kids! So, we've been to Hell and back, literally, together. And Marcelina made a new friend in Lucifer, of all people. Just a quick FYI, this is only the beginning. Just wait for all the shenanigans I have planned for this beautiful volume. I'll see you next chapter.**

 **And by the way…I really and truly missed you guys. The Kuroshitsuji family that started it all. xx**


	2. Her Butler, Distressed

**A/N: This chapter has some triggers. Implied abuse. Scar mentions.**

I could feel him thrash under me. And that was never a good sign. Sebastian's back arched and I heard him wince in pure agony.

"No," Sebastian wept, "Lucifer, no…"

"Sebastian," I shook him.

"No…"

"Sebastian," I got a little more aggressive, "Sebastian, wake up."

"No!" he screamed out, the back of his hand forcefully meeting my cheek.

"SEBASTIAN!" I shook him harder, ignoring the stinging and burning sensation on the side of my face, "WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

Slowly, his eyes began to open, "Lumi…What is it, my love?"

"You were having a nightmare, darling," I explained, "Are you alright?"

"Are you?" Sebastian noticed the giant red splotch on my face. He let out a tiny, almost inaudible gasp, "Did…Did I…?"

"Don't worry about it," I brushed him off, cradling him against me, "Are you alright?"

"I had a terrible nightmare and I just struck my wife," Sebastian snarled, "What do you think?"

"Sebastian," I comforted, "Don't. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"I'll be right back," he wiggled out of my embrace, "I'm sorry for waking you. And I'm sorry about your face. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" I sat up in bed.

"I need to go walk this off," he grabbed a jacket and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry about me, darling. Go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

"Ok," I could tell he was pacifying me. I don't know what had him so scared, but there's no way it was good. I guess our trip to Hell took more out of him than what I thought. Come to think of it, Sebastian's been off since we've been home. He had been working twice as hard for Ciel and bending over backwards. I know he'd do anything for the young lord, but I knew better. He was burying something.

Being the cautious and concerned wife I am, I had to find him. Sebastian had left the house. I knew that much. I had lost the smell of cabernet in my nose. I checked in on Marcelina in the guest room. Sure enough, my baby girl was sound asleep. At least she wasn't experiencing the same misery as her father.

And just as a precautionary measure, I looked in on Ciel. I'm sure Sebastian did before he left, but he seemed so distracted. Would his young master still be on his mind after whatever's ravaging through his head? Just as I suspected. Ciel's arm around Elizabeth. Elizabeth's head nestled in Ciel's chest. It gave me such a warm feeling. These two were adorable. I hope they know how well they have it.

I shook off my worry and headed out to find my husband. Wherever he may be. As if I didn't already know. I had a feeling I knew exactly where Sebastian was. If he had such a terrible nightmare, he'd want somewhere with a comforting memory attached to it. But just to be sure, I started at the cemetery.

I took off on foot and didn't take long before I was at the front door of the crypt. I guess my hunch is right. Sebastian wasn't here. I thought he may have been visiting my mortal body. So much for that idea. However, something was different since the last time I was here. Another name on the plaque. I know that fetal Marcelina was still in my mortal body, but seeing her name amongst the dead didn't sit well with me.

Before I burst into tears, I gave Sebastian's nameplate a kiss and shut the door on the crypt. I had one more stone to see before I went to the waterfall to bring Sebastian home. I needed to see my mother. It had been far too long since I visited her. She and I had a lot to catch up on. I knelt at her headstone and ran my fingers over the engraving. Catherine Jane (Winchester) Olivier.

Hi, Mom…

I'm sorry I haven't been by in so long. A lot has happened since we last spoke. That interview I told you about? I got it! Can you believe it? Although, I found out later down the road that my boss was disgusting, but it got better. It was so much more than just an interview, Mom.

That interview was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. I fell in love. Not with the earl, but his butler. And we got married. And you have a granddaughter now. But here's the catch. Here's where I feel like you'd be taking me out back with the switch and beat me mercilessly. He's your friend Sebastian. He may or may not have swallowed my soul and made me immortal. I'm sure he'd be paying his respects, too, if he were here…

He's bad, Mom. He's really bad. We had to go to Hell together and present our daughter to Lucifer himself. The damn devil wants my little girl and he's rendered my husband into a bundle of nerves and anxiety. And it's not like he'll tell me what's bothering him. He and I don't have secrets between the two of us. Sebastian told me himself that he didn't want secrets between us. That's why he told me he was a demon. But this is something he's keeping a tight lid on.

I'm worried about him. I just don't want Sebastian hurting himself. Or leveling a small town. I have a feeling he has that kind of power. I wish I could be actually talking to you. I could really use your help for this. And I could really use a hug…Especially from you. But I need to go find my husband. He's probably where we had our first date. I'll be back in a few days. And I'll probably bring the baby, too.

I miss you, Mom…

Before I turned into a blubbering mess, I kissed her headstone and started heading for the waterfall. That was more emotionally taxing than I previously surmised. Between the fact that my mother couldn't physically be there and my husband being MIA, I'm not surprised. Maybe I needed the waterfall, too. I always said there was some sort of a magical quality to it.

As quietly as humanly possible, I snuck through the woods and followed the temperature drop in the air. The cooler it got, the closer I was. And I started smelling cabernet again. Yes. Sebastian, I love that you're such a creature of habit. And familiarity. I found his clothes neatly folded on the big, flat rock at the edge (not really surprised. Sebastian always was kind of a neat freak.) and his body nearly fully submerged in the water. He just looked numb…

"Hi," I spoke softly, so I didn't scare him.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, so defeated.

"Because I'm worried about you, Sebastian," I sat at the edge of the water.

"There's no need for you to be worried," he assured, lying through his teeth, "I told you I was fine. Why couldn't you just leave it at that?"

"Because I know better."

Sebastian let out a heavy, exhausted sigh, "Always the investigative journalist, aren't you, Ms. Olivier?"

"You can take the girl out of the journalism game, I guess," I smiled a little, "Now, talk to me, Sebastian. Please. That's what I'm here for."

"It'd be easier to show you," his voice broke. In our eighteen months of knowing each other and our six months of marriage, I've never seen Sebastian so upset. Maybe in our fight with Grell, but that was nothing compared to this, "I've managed to keep them hidden from you for so long, Lumi, but I'm too exhausted to explain it to you. You're a very smart, very clever girl. I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

With a snap of his fingers, a series of scars appeared on the skin on Sebastian's back. Artistically speaking, they were absolutely beautiful. The way they were arranged was almost like a pattern. But I knew better. The way they got there wasn't as aesthetically pleasing as its result. As I looked closer, there was more there than just the scars. On the left side of his body, in the middle of his back, Sebastian had a burn scar. No. Not a burn scar. That was a brand. In the shape of a pentagram.

"Sebastian," I touched his delicate skin, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," he shot me down, quivering beneath my fingertips, "I know you mean well, darling, but please. Leave me be."

"Ok," I respected his wishes, "But when you do, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Lumi…"

I softly kissed Sebastian's temple, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

It went against my better judgment, but I left Sebastian in the base of the waterfall and went home. Who hurt you, my love? Who hurt you? I knew it wasn't going to do much, but I needed a drink. As soon as I got back to the manor, I sat in the library with Ciel's brandy decanter. I could probably have it replaced by morning. He wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Hard time sleeping, Lumi?" his voice broke the silence.

"Hi, Ciel," I barely spoke above a whisper, "I don't need to sleep, remember? I'm immortal."

"Yet you still sleep," he took the decanter and poured a drink for himself, "What are we drinking away this late?"

I could use someone to vent to. Who better than Ciel? I took the decanter back and took a heavy drink from it, "It's Sebastian. There's something wrong with him, but he's not telling me."

"I'm not surprised," Ciel sat down, "Sebastian has always kept to himself."

"But not with me," I felt a tear escape my eye, "Hold on. Ciel, how much do you know about his past?"

"Almost nothing," he said, "Why?"

"Do you know anything about him and Lucifer?" I wondered, keeping my fingers crossed.

"Nothing," Ciel shrugged, "Sorry, Lumi. I wish there was something I could do for you."

"How about I clean out you liquor cabinet?" I figured, "Despite the fact that I might feel something after finishing every drop of alcohol in this house."

"Go ahead," he allowed, "Don't drink yourself stupid, please."

"I won't," I promised, "Good night, Ciel."

"Good night," Ciel got up from his chair and left me to wallow alone.

My poor fallen angel was hurt and I had no idea how to fix him. I had a feeling that Lucifer was the one to do that to him. Or maybe one of his guard. And then, the branding…I've dealt with demons. I've dealt with reapers. Hell, I gave birth to a cambion. But I doubt that Mom's lore books had anything about the devil. Lucifer, what the hell did you do to the love of my life? And even worse, what do you have planned for my baby girl?

 **A/N: Hi, guys! I'm sorry about making this such a heavy chapter. I wish I could tell you that it was going to get easier, but it's not. It's going to get harder and heavier and a little more heartwrenching than this. But there, there. Auntie Lumi's here. If you need a hug or a little bit of therapy, my inbox is always open. I love you and I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	3. Her Butler, Intoxicated

**A/N: Quick trigger warning. Implied abuse. Scar mentions.**

"There we go…" a voice broke the silence in our bedroom, followed by a few quick steps…and a thud.

"Sebastian?" I worried, looking around for a clock, "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, my princess," he slurred, "Did I wake you?"

Sebastian crawled his way into bed and wrapped himself around me. And he smelled like a damn distillery, "No. I'm fine."

"Forgive me, my dear," he cuddled, "I didn't mean to."

"Sebastian," I pushed him off me a little, "Are you drunk?"

"I may be a bit inebriated…"

"I thought you couldn't get drunk," I assumed, readjusting him a little.

"Well," he drawled, "I drank. A lot. After you left the falls, I wallowed in my depression some more. Then, I remembered something. You've used it to cope. The young master's used it to cope. Why not give alcohol a go?"

"And how's that working for you?"

"Poorly."

I pulled Sebastian back against me and held him for a while, "Drinking your problems is never a good idea. It doesn't make them go away. It just makes you numb for a while."

"I'd rather that it erased them from my memory entirely," Sebastian rested his head on my chest. My poor little fallen angel. I wished there was something I could do for him, "Do you really want to know what's bothering me?"

"Of course, Sebastian," I cradled him, "I always want to know what's bothering you. That's what I'm here for. But not if it's going to make you miserable."

"I'm just the right amount of drunk," Sebastian said, "I'll tell you anything you want to know. My time in Hell or my time on Earth."

"You still have memories from when you were human?" I wondered, trying to deflect from the war waging in his head.

"A few."

I cuddled into Sebastian's ribs, "Tell me about Hell."

"Do you remember Lucifer saying how he was the most beautiful of God's angels?" Sebastian asked, shaking to the bone.

"Yes," I started peeling off his soaking wet clothes, "What of it?"

"I was the most beautiful of Lucifer's demons," Sebastian began, his voice breaking, "There was no price in Hell that my body couldn't pay. Any demon that had control of me had the equivalent of all the money in the world and then some. I was Lucifer's favorite plaything. Although I was very powerful, courtesy of the branding the dark lord gave me, I had to spend most of my days in hiding. Someone would try to find me, beat me into submission, and use me to gain favor with him. I was the knights' favorite game. Occasionally, they'd test new torture tactics on me. And whenever I'd be at his feet…"

Sebastian turned completely to stone. I could feel his heart race under my hands. His entire body tightened. I wasn't sure if he was about to come out of his skin or completely break down. He looked like he was in pain. I gave him a slight nudge, "Sebastian…"

"I'm sorry, Lumi," he came back to his senses, "I can't…"

"It's ok," I assured, tracing his scars, "He can't get to you here, sweetheart. Lucifer is back in Hell. I don't think he can come up here."

"I don't think so," Sebastian assumed, "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to go to sleep now."

"Fine by me," I kissed his forehead, throwing his wet clothes off the bed, "Good night, Sebastian."

"Night?" he gave me a look, "It's four in the morning, darling."

"It's night for you," I wrapped my arms around him, "I'll take care of the manor for today. I want you to get some rest."

"Thank you," Sebastian didn't even fight me, "Are you sure that's alright?"

"You act as if it's the first time I've taken care of Ciel," I smiled, "Mary will take care of the paper for the day."

Sebastian pulled my face to his and kissed me deeply. I could practically feel it in my toes, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I held him, "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, ok?"

"Ok…"

With the amount of booze in his system, it wouldn't take Sebastian very long to pass out. Oh, sweetheart, you didn't ask for this. You didn't ask for your body to be used for currency. You didn't ask for Lucifer to be all over you. None of that matters now. You're not in Hell. You're here. You're in London. You're at Phantomhive Manor. You're with me while our beautiful daughter sleeps down the hall and your master and his wife a little further down.

I don't know how, but I will make this ok. You've done so much for me. It's time I start to reciprocate. I need to get into my father's cellar again and see if there's any way of harming Lucifer in the least bit. I'm sure Mom had something. She has to. Granted, I'm almost positive that no hunter has ever come across the devil in the flesh. But I have to try. I have to try, dammit. I can't leave you like this and let what they did go unpunished.

The clock chimed five bells and Sebastian didn't even budge. Yes. You're staying right here for the day. And you're not awake to argue with me. I gently lowered him onto our bed, pulled the quilt over him, and kissed his forehead. Good night, sweet prince. You rest. I'll take care of everything else.

With Sebastian out of commission, I had to take control of the manor before it spiraled. Or before certain people pieced together that it was Sebastian with depression and a drinking problem. No one needed to know about that. It was bad enough that Ciel knew as much as he did. But I feel like I can confide in him when it comes to Sebastian. I mean, I'm not the one that made the deal with him in an act of slight desperation.

So, I was fortunate enough to be left to do my favorite job in the world. I had to wake the house staff. When Sebastian was recovering from the fight with Claude Faustus, I wasn't really very well prepared for what taking over for him entailed. And waking the house staff was my own personal Hell. I gave serious consideration to getting a cattle prod. I walked into the staff quarters and started with the easiest one first.

"Tanaka," I whispered, "Tanaka, wake up."

"Good morning, Lumi," Tanaka opened his eyes, turning completely lucid, "Forgive me for saying this, but you look exhausted."

"It's been a rough night," I half chuckled.

"We have time," he pointed out, "Please. Come sit, my dear."

"Hold on," I insisted, "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Tanaka allowed, "I'm well rested."

I sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed tea and a couple of cups. Then, I went back to Tanaka's room, "Thought tea would've been a good idea."

"Always is," Tanaka took a cup from me, "Now, what happened last night?"

"Sebastian's past came back to haunt him," I sighed, "I had to take care of him."

"There's no sense in dwelling in the past, Lumi," he said, sipping the breakfast blend I had brought for us, "It only distracts from the present. If you let the past cloud your mind, whatever or whoever is in it has already won. Once you let the past go, you can truly move forward."

"You sound like a fortune cookie," I smiled a little, "Maybe I needed some fortune cookie. He was really bad, though."

"And that's why you're running the manor in his place?" he figured.

"Yes," I nodded, "Unfortunately. Last night took a lot out of him, too. Whether he chooses to acknowledge it or not."

"Sebastian's definitely a tenacious one," Tanaka agreed, "That's for sure."

"Thank you, Tanaka," I took his hand, "I really appreciated this."

"But you have Baldroy and Mey-Rin and Finnian to attend to," he understood, "Go on. I feel myself growing weak anyway. It's only a matter of time before my lucidity wears off."

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" I requested.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Could you get Finny and Mey-Rin?" I begged, "I have a feeling that waking Bard up is going to drain me more than it should."

"Sure," he crawled out of bed, "Good luck."

I left Tanaka's room and braved the lion's den. Bard's room. Bard was a very heavy sleeper. I had to approach him with extreme caution. I knew exactly what to do, though. And if Sebastian knew how I woke Bard up, he'd kill me. I peeled Bard's quilt back and cuddled into his chest.

"Bard…" I moaned in his ear, "Wake up, darling. We have work to do."

"Good morning," he moaned back with a little smirk on his face, his arms wrapping around me, "You're awfully cold this morning, Mey-Rin. Did I take all the blankets again?"

"Since when am I Mey-Rin?" I gave him a look. Finally, Bard opened his eyes to see me in his embrace.

"Lumi!" he squeaked, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"What would Mey-Rin be doing in here, Bard?" I smirked.

"Don't worry about it," Bard jumped out of bed, "What are you doing in here, Lumi? Where's Sebastian?"

"Sebastian's not feeling well," I explained, "I'm his temporary replacement."

"Sebastian doesn't get sick," he told, "What's really going on?"

"Dammit, Bard," I grumbled under my breath, "You have to be observant, don't you?"

"It's a curse."

"You really want to know?" I snapped a bit, "He's hungover and he's exhausted. Leave him alone."

"Sebastian?" Bard laughed, "Sebastian? Our Sebastian? He's calling in because of a hangover? I didn't know he even drank!"

"Yes!" I gave him a swat upside his head, "And he's not calling in. I told him he was resting for the day. And he doesn't want to piss off his wife. Now, get your ass out of bed before I use your bloody blowtorch!"

"Yes, ma'am," Bard changed his tune quick. Sebastian wasn't the only one exhausted. I was, too. I was so used to sleeping that I haven't had the chance to get unused to sleeping. And when my sleep is interrupted, I get a little testy. I was about to run this house like a tight ship. I may come out of this day a few friends short…

 **A/N: Hi, friends! Yes. I cut it off a little earlier than I previously surmised. Don't fret, though. The chapter's up early because…well…I'll be out and about today, so I figured an early update before I leave. That way, I'll actually have an update today while I'm still at my computer. See you next chapter! xx**


	4. Her Butler, Resting

"Good morning, Ciel," I spoke softly, "It's time to wake up."

"Lumi?" he grumbled deliriously, "What are you doing here? You're not Sebastian."

"I've forced Sebastian into a day off," I explained, "You get me for the day instead."

"Is everything ok?" Ciel asked.

"He's not," my voice broke, "He's really not ok."

"He will be," he assured, "Sebastian's quite resilient."

"You didn't see him last night, Ciel," I shook.

A soft, sweet, tiny yawn came from the other side of the young lord's bed and an arm crept up around him, "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Ciel held her against his chest, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning, Lizzie," I smiled, covering up the ache in the very depths in my soul.

"Oh," Lizzie chirped, "Lumi, good morning. What are you doing here?"

"There are going to be some things you'll have to get used to while you're living in the manor, Lizzie," Ciel clarified, "Normally, it'd be Sebastian in here, but this morning, we have Lumi instead."

"Ciel…"

"What?"

"Do you remember that thing we talked about last night?" Lizzie flirted.

"Go ahead and start without me," Ciel insisted, "I need to speak with Lumi for a moment."

"But…" Lizzie's eyes started to water. I predicted tears in t-minus ten seconds, "Ciel…"

Fortunately, Ciel intercepted before they could even begin, taking her quickly reddening face in his hands, "I won't be long. I promise. Then, we can do that thing we talked about last night."

"And I can redecorate the manor?"

"One thing at a time," he settled her, "Go on."

"Fine," Lizzie gave Ciel a quick kiss and headed for the bathroom.

"Wow, Ciel," I joined him on the bed, "You handle her very well."

"I've known her since we were kids," Ciel told, "If I couldn't handle her by now, I'd be in a large amount of trouble. Now, what's wrong with my butler?"

"He's wickedly depressed," I rested my head on his shoulder, "And I'm catching a contact high from it."

"Depressed?" Ciel gave me a look, "I didn't know demons could be depressed. I thought they just experienced emotional flatness for all eternity."

"He's been having Hell flashbacks," I went on, "We had to present Marcelina to Lucifer while you and Elizabeth were on your honeymoon."

"Did you go to Hell?" he gasped.

"We did," I nodded, "And Sebastian hasn't been right since we've been back. I'm worried about him."

"Now that you've told me about it," Ciel agreed, "I am, too. Sebastian's always been so strong. Nothing could faze him. I didn't think his only weakness would be the devil himself."

"To see him like this…" I let out a heavy sigh, "It's soul crushing."

"Is that because he has your soul?" he wondered.

"Excellent hypothesis," I commended, "But I doubt it."

Ciel put his arm around me, "Don't worry yourself, Lumi. He'll be alright."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely," he promised, "Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"He has you," Ciel gave me a little smile, "If anyone can take care of whatever hell rages on in his head, it's you."

That hit me right in the chest at full speed. And full force. If I wasn't so concerned about keeping up appearances, I probably would've broke down in the young master's arms. But I couldn't. I had to stay strong. I wrapped my arms around him, "Thank you, Ciel. I'm going to go check on him. You go do whatever it was you were going to do with Elizabeth."

"With pleasure," his smile hardened into a dirty little smirk that Sebastian would've been proud of.

"If I hear screaming," I teased, "Should I knock first?"

"Just ignore it," Ciel helped me up from his bed, "It'd probably be the best for all involved."

"You know," I smirked, "You do have other work to do in a day."

"I know," he mirrored me, "But what kind of man denies his wife of the simple pleasures in life?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him and let Ciel go give Lizzie the morning she wanted. I needed to see if my own was ok. My poor fallen angel. At least he was quiet. That's all I wanted. I just wanted for Sebastian to get some rest. I didn't want that angelic face to ever go away. Until those gorgeous ruby eyes of his opened, staring back at me.

"Well, well," Sebastian pulled me down to him, "Hello, darling."

"Hi," I nuzzled into his shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Sebastian held me, "But I've also been worse. Did you get a spare moment?"

"I haven't even made Ciel's morning tea yet," I chuckled, "But he and Elizabeth are being amorous, I'm assuming."

"Lumi," his embrace tightened, "Can I tell you more about Lucifer?"

"Of course, sweetheart," I agreed, "Tell me anything you want."

"Alright," I pushed him down to being the little spoon and cradled him in my arms, "Well, I had seen how territorial he could be. Honestly, I'm kind of shocked he took you so well."

"What about Ciel?" I wondered, "You two are awfully close."

"He's only prey," Sebastian clarified, "Other than that, he and I are merely servant and master. Now, back to Lucifer being territorial."

"Go on."

"Now, it was one of the knights' jobs to make sure I was always…ready," Sebastian shivered at the memory.

"For what?" I asked, a little nervous of his answer.

"To receive Lucifer," he went on, "They had to do things…Things I wish they'd never have to do. But I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?" I pouted, almost offended.

"Because you're still a lady," he reminded, "And to speak of such lewd atrocities would be highly improper. Trust me. I'm doing you a favor."

"Ok…"

"I had to endure it," Sebastian continued, "Day in and day out. But there was one knight that wanted to go against Lucifer and claim me as their own. Not necessarily an uncommon thing. I have many attractive qualities and I could get one anywhere they wanted in Hell. I was a very desirable commodity. Once Lucifer caught wind of that, he didn't like it too much. So, he put me out of the knights' reach, despite the fact that he knew it meant putting me out of Hell where I was always so readily available for him."

"So, he put you up here…"

"He did. I was reborn and started corrupting souls. I hadn't been on the Earth's surface since my death. A few hundred years had gone by. Everyone I knew and loved had passed on. But I had forgotten how much I loved it up here."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," I scoffed, "I can promise you that."

"It's not all bad," Sebastian kissed the top of my head, "Occasionally, some really good things come along. Like the young master. Like you and Marcelina. Like your mother."

"We should visit her one day," I suggested, "Last time I was at her grave, I did kind of promise her we would."

"That's fine," Sebastian agreed, "I haven't seen Catherine in quite some time."

"And we have to bring Marcelina with," I winced, "She'd kill me if I didn't."

"Yes," he giggled to himself, "I'm sure that's exactly why your demon hunter mother would be killing you."

"I know, I know," I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. I see the irony."

I didn't even care if it was a minor insult. It got Sebastian to smile again. And right now, that's all that matters. I just wanted to see him smile. The world goes dark when he doesn't. Quite depressing, really. It even made me feel a little better. And a hint of reassurance. Ciel was right. Everything was going to be ok…

 **A/N: Hi, guys! To those of you on the Dramatical Murder or the Ouran High School Host Club fic, I'm sorry I didn't update to you guys this week. The site wasn't working properly and the Ouran fic kind of heavily relied on the review section. Which still isn't helping the cause because you guys can't settle on a host. But that's here nor there. You guys at the Kuroshitsuji fic didn't get to feel the hiatus and I'm so happy that the site managed to situate itself again and everything's cool. Awesome. I'll see you next chapter! xx**

 **By the way…I missed you guys. *hugs***


	5. Her Butler, Healing

**A/N: A letter…*ahem***

 **Dear Chameleon Cakes,**

 **You asked me last week for some tartness in this week's update. I told you that I'd see what I can do. I haven't put any actual naughty bits in this story yet. I mean, other than Sebastian's experience with Lucifer. But I digress. Well…Here's what I did. THIS IS YOUR GRATUITOUS LEMON WARNING. THIS DOES HAVE SOME GOOD OLD FASHIONED DEFINITELY FAMILY FRIENDLY PG HOW DO YOU DO. You've been warned.**

 **All my love,**

 **Lumi**

"Lumi!" a shrill voice called out while I was in the library, "Lumi, Lumi, Lumi!"

"What, Lizzie?" I settled her.

"I need your help with something," Lizzie took me by the wrist and dragged me out.

"I'm in heels, Elizabeth!" I stumbled my first few steps before escaping her grasp, "What? What do you need?"

"I'm thinking of making the manor look a little better," she began, "I just don't know how I'm going to do it."

"Does Ciel know you're doing this?" I wondered, even though I probably knew the answer already.

"Ciel wants me to be happy," Lizzie told, "If this will make me happy, then so be it!"

"Don't you think we should run it past him first?" I pointed out, "It is his manor."

"No need to," she assured, "I've been living in Phantomhive Manor for the past month, but no one would ever guess if they were to walk around here. Besides, it's my manor now, too."

Ciel gave me one rule while I filled in for Sebastian. Don't upset Elizabeth. Whatever I did, DO. NOT. UPSET. ELIZABETH, "Alright. What did you have in mind?"

"Something cute!" Lizzie squeaked, "Cute, but elegant."

"Elizabeth," I suggested, "How about we start with one room? We'll see how Ciel reacts to it. Then, we can go from there."

"That's a great idea!" she beamed, "Let's start with...the parlor!"

"Good enough for me."

Lizzie dragged me into the parlor and the two of us got to work. Just listening to her ideas were enough to give me a headache. I loved her dearly, but I'd rather deal with her husband flirting with me while he's drunk than this. I admire Lizzie's creative spirit, but it was too much for me to handle in one sitting. Fortunately, in her complete whirlwind, she was distracted enough to where I managed to sneak away to her husband's study.

Knock, knock.

"What?" Ciel invited me in.

"Hi, Ciel," I chirped.

"Hi, Lumi," Ciel didn't even break his concentration, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to take Sebastian and get out of here for a little while," I said, "Do you need anything while we're out or before I leave?"

"No, I'm fine," he put his pen down, "Where are you going?"

"The cemetery."

"Visiting yourselves?" Ciel joked, "Isn't that a little vain?"

"No," I giggled, "We're going to visit my mother if that's alright with you."

"That's fine," he allowed, "Go ahead."

"We'll be back soon," I promised, leaving the study. i poked my head in our bedroom door, "Sebastian?"

"Hello, Lumi," Sebastian sat up, "Sneaking away from Lady Elizabeth, are we?"

"I'm going to see my mother," I cuddled into his shoulder, "Care to join me?"

"Of course," he got out of bed, "Let me get the coach. You go get our daughter."

"It'd be my pleasure," I stole a quick kiss from my husband and watched him flutter down the main staircase. I turned off into the library to find my little cambion right where I left her. Buried in Ciel's vast and diverse literary collection, "Marcelina...?"

"Yes, Mommy?" Marcelina wouldn't even look up at me. Must have been a good read.

"Put the book down," I demanded, "We're going on a little trip."

"Where are we going?" Marcelina did as she was told and followed me down the stairs.

"We're going to go see my mother," I explained.

"The demon hunter?" she quivered.

"Yes," I helped her into the coach outside.

"I don't want to," Marcelina clung to me.

"You needn't worry, child," Sebastian assured, whipping the horses, "Catherine would've loved you. I can promise you that."

"How do you know?" Marcelina asked, still uneasy.

"Because she loved me," he sighed, "And your mother. After everything that had happened to me in Hell, Catherine helped me through. Now, your mother is doing the same after all these years later...It's a beautiful cycle, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is," I smiled. It looks like Sebastian was finally starting to come back around. Good. I was really starting to miss my husband.

I felt an odd sense of calm as we approached the cemetery. Never will I understand why that is, but at this point, I didn't care. I was about to introduce my mother to her granddaughter. Albeit her cambion granddaughter, but her granddaughter nonetheless. Hi, Mom. I told you I'd bring them next time.

"I could just imagine what Catherine would say about us, darling," Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I hope you enjoy your exorcism," I teased.

"She wouldn't exorcise you," Marcelina's eyes welled up, "Would she, Daddy...?"

"For marrying her daughter?" Sebastian thought for a minute, "No. I highly doubt it."

"And procreating?" I wondered, "We created the antichrist, Sebastian. Mom would kill me."

"No, she wouldn't," he rolled his eyes as our little girl ran off to play amongst the graves, "Both Marcelina and I would be welcomed into the family with open arms. I can guarantee it."

"You already are," I shoved my hand in his chest.

"I think your father changed his tune when he found out about me," Sebastian chuckled darkly.

"No," I lowered my head, "He just needs time to adjust."

"Mommy?" Marcelina came running back to us.

"Yes, baby," I sat my daughter on my hip, "What is it?"

"Why did I find our names in there...?" she asked, pointing toward the family crypt.

"That's where we're buried, Marcelina," Sebastian explained, "We're technically dead. Mortally speaking anyway."

"Our bodies are in there?"

"Yes, they are."

"But we're right here," Marcelina's hands went up to her face, "How can we be in there, too?"

"It's complicated, sweetheart," I held her, "What matters is that you're here. I'm here. Daddy's here."

"Will Uncle Ciel and Auntie Lizzie be here when they die, too?" she wondered.

"They're human, darling," Sebastian said, "They're not like us."

"Mommy's human," she pointed out, "She's still here."

"Mommy's also immortal," he went on, "My lord is a special case, but Lady Elizabeth will die one day and she won't be coming back."

"What makes Uncle Ciel so special?"

"My, you're a curious one," Sebastian took Marcelina off my hands, "You get that from your mother. Who got it from her mother before her."

"I think we should get you home before you combust," I kissed her cheek, "And it's getting late. I'm sure Ciel's wondering where we are."

I gave Mom's stone a kiss and left a black gold lily on her grave while Sebastian took the baby back to the coach. I'm making him better, Mom. I think Sebastian's ok. He gave me a hell of a scare for a minute, but he'll be ok. I miss you and I'll be back to see you really soon. Maybe once all of this Hell nonsense blows over.

As soon as the three of us got back to the manor, I could feel it in the air. Something was amiss. There was a great disturbance in the manor. I just couldn't put my finger on it. My first thought? Go find Ciel. Sure enough, the young lord was in his study, fuming and pouting like he would any other day. But this felt different somehow.

"Ciel?" I treaded lightly, "Is everything ok?"

"Why didn't you tell me Elizabeth started redecorating my manor?" Ciel's forehead met his desktop.

"I couldn't say no to her," I defended, "It's just the parlor, Ciel. It's not like she did the whole manor."

"That's how it starts," he groaned, "First, it's the parlor. Then, it's the dining room. Then, the ballroom. Then, the bedrooms. Then, the entire manor. You can't let Elizabeth run loose like that."

"I couldn't deal with her anymore, Ciel," I let out a heavy sigh, "She's exhausting."

"You'll get used to it," Ciel assured.

"And I'm sure it's not that bad," I figured, "Lizzie has rather exquisite tastes."

"I guess you're right," he lifted his head, "Sebastian…"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed to his master, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"You appear to be doing better," Ciel glanced him over.

"Much, sir," he assured, shooting a look toward me, "Mrs. Michaelis, do you think I could have a word with you?"

"Um…" For whatever reason, Sebastian's eyes shook me to my core, "Sure. Is everything alright?"

"Fine, my dear," Sebastian took my hand, "Do you mind, sir?"

"Go," Ciel shooed us out, "I'm fine."

Sebastian led me up the stairs without a single word between us. When Sebastian was quiet, that was the universal sign for me to get nervous. Either something went horribly wrong or something's about to go horribly right. If it were the latter, more than likely it was going to go right at my expense. And with the way Sebastian's been lately, God only knows what he had planned.

When our final destination was our bedroom, my mind began to ease a bit. He's tired and just wants me to lay with him for a while, but he didn't want to say anything in front of Ciel. Ok. I can get on board with that. That's perfectly fine. Sebastian's lips pressed against mine in a deep, tender kiss, making me turn red from head to toe. I had a feeling that it didn't matter how long we had known each other, how long we were in love, or how long we were married, I will never get used to being kissed by a demon.

"What was that all about?" I spoke softly, unable to speak any louder than above a whisper.

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian held me close, his hand running up my back, undoing the buttons on my dress, "I am feeling much better. And it's all because of you."

"Sebastian," I shuddered at his icy fingers on my skin, "what are you doing?"

"Tell me, my love," he whispered in my ear, "Nonne quaeror deliciae? (Did you miss me, darling?)"

Oh, my…Sebastian _was_ feeling better. He slid the strap of my dress down my shoulder, his lips attacking my neck and shoulders. Alright. If this was how he wanted to do it, two could play at this game. I dug my nails into his back out of reflex, "Utique, domine. (Yes, sir.)"

"I love when you speak Latin to me, my love," Sebastian moaned, covering the top of my chest in a mixture of kisses and bite marks, "Something about the sound of your voice and my native tongue lights such a fire in me."

"Sebastian," I stopped him.

"What's wrong?" he worried.

"Nothing," I assured, "It's just…Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you've been practically comatose since we came back from Hell."

"Lumi," Sebastian cradled me in his arms, pushing the rest of my dress away, "I appreciate that you're worried about me. And it warms my heart to no end. But I promise you. I'm much better than what I was. The only thing that could make me one hundred percent again is some quality time with the woman I love. Do you think you could give me that?"

I had such misgivings about it. I didn't want Sebastian to start backsliding. But then again, I couldn't say no to him. Not when he had asked me so nicely. Might as well give him what he wants. God knows I could use some quality time with him, too, "Et erit mihi voluptas, domine. (It would be my pleasure, sir.)"

"Now," a dirty little smirk crept across his face. There he was. There was the Sebastian I knew and loved, "Et nos inciperer? (Shall we begin?)"

"Yes, please…"

"That's my girl," a flash of black fabric was cast aside and Sebastian had me pinned down to the bed, my hands above my head. I had his bare chest against mine again. Almost forgot what it felt like. It had been ages since Sebastian and I were like this. Oh, how I missed it. He didn't even give me time to adjust.

Sebastian slammed into me as hard as he could, sending the most dizzying cocktail of pain and pleasure to every part of my body. I let out a loud, piercing scream that could wake the dead. I may or may not have blacked out a few seconds with every blow he gave to me. I felt my stomach drop in the greatest way as Sebastian moved faster and faster, harder and harder. The build grew stronger and stronger, consuming my entire being.

"Sebastian…" I winced, "Sebastian…"

"Louder!" he demanded.

"Sebastian!" I screamed his name like the god he was.

"Louder!"

"Sebastian!" I rode out the most beautiful and the most intense orgasm I had ever had in my entire life as every single pore on my body exploded. The incredible demon responsible collapsed on top of me, lazily pushing into me, bringing on a little bit of aftershock. Before I knew it, the complete monster that had just torn me to shreds turned back into the loving, caring man I married.

My body was completely lost in his embrace as he rolled off me, "Thank you, Lumi. You have no idea how badly I needed that."

"Anything I can do to help," I caught my breath, cuddling into his ribcage, "Especially if it's that. We can do that again."

"You may be able to," Sebastian held me closer, "But I don't think I have it in me. I may not be completely back quite yet."

"You could've fooled me."

"I'm tired, my love," Sebastian sighed out, "Do you think we could continue our exploits some other time?"

"That's fine," I gave him a kiss and began getting redressed, "I need to do another round anyway. You get some rest, ok?"

"I love you, Lumi…"

My heart skipped a beat, "I love you, too, Sebastian."

I left my husband to get some well-deserved sleep while I limped out of our bedroom. I needed to check every room to make sure it was spotless as Mey-Rin promised. I had to do a once over of the gardens to make sure Finny didn't use too much pesticides again. I had to make sure that the kitchen wasn't engulfed in flames due to Bard's excitement with his blowtorch.

But on top of all that, I needed a strong cup of tea…

 **A/N: Hi, guys! So…Sebastian's back…I wanted to draw out his misery a little longer, but because SOMEBODY wanted a little smut, I had him spring back a little sooner than I planned. And I'm nothing if not a people pleaser. Guess I have to up the rating again…Will I ever put out a Black Butler story that doesn't have smut in it…? The world may never know.**

 **Now, there's a little something, something I want to run by you guys. I've already said it in Monday and Tuesday's updates, but I want to make sure it reaches everybody. If you're reading this in current time, I'm thinking about (starting next week) doing one story for an entire week. That would mean five chapters of the same story one after another for the entire month of June. However, that would also mean that this would be hiatusing for a hot minute before returning to the regular weekly posting schedule that I've gotten you guys used to. Then again, there'd also be a chapter of this daily for an entire week. It'd be just like the old days for those of you that have been following this story since I posted "Simple Interview" last August. Just something to roll around the old noggin. Would that be ok? Could you do that…? Let me know and I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	6. Her Butler, Abused

**A/N: WELCOME, WELCOME! Alright, guys. I'm about to get a tad emotional. Why, you may ask? Because first of all, it's Kuroshitsuji bomb week. I'm excited. *REASON FOR EMOTIONS IS NEXT* I haven't posted daily to Kuroshitsuji since I first started posting back in August. Well…That's not true. I stopped posting daily around the middle of "Enigma" because I started posting for Fullmetal Alchemist and it started to get overwhelming, so I came up with the schedule. And I'm just being a little nostalgic for the good old days. This was my first series. This is what got me the small following I have now. Now, I'm going to shut up and you guys are going to read the first of five new chapters for the week. Cool? We good? Super.**

Everything was oddly calm at the manor. Elizabeth carried on with her redecorating of the manor (with her husband's reluctant permission). Ciel was working hard as always. Marcelina continued diligently with her studies and practicing her magic. Controlled, of course. Her father was resting after our tryst in the bedroom and our recent family holiday to Hell. I think it's pretty safe to say things were going surprisingly well.

Although Sebastian was getting better, I still had to carry out his duties around the manor. He was getting better, not completely healed. This included one of my new favorite things: Cooking for the Lord and Lady Phantomhive. Bard and I made one hell of a team. We had a system all worked out. He did prep work. I did the actual cooking. The manor had already burned down once.

"Oi, Lumi," Bard called for me, "What are we making for tonight?"

"I'm feeling like rosemary," I thought it over, "Like a roasted chicken with rosemary. That sounds delightful."

"Does that mean…?" Bard's eyes lit up, "Do I get to use me blowtorch?"

"I'm using your blowtorch," I clarified, "Not you."

"Why can't I do it?" he pouted, putting a whole chicken on the spit, coating it in spices.

"Because you'll burn the kitchen down," I giggled, lighting the torch properly, "I've lived here long enough to know how you work, Bard. You and fire shouldn't mix."

"Damn, Lumi," Bard wowed absentmindedly, "Sebastian's a lucky man."

"Why do you say that?" I blushed at the compliment, slowly blistering the skin of the bird in the fireplace.

"I've never seen a lady handle a blowtorch like that," he swooned, "You make it look like an art form."

"And how are things with you and my secretary, Baldroy?" I teased.

"Pretty good, actually," Bard sat down, "She says we don't see each other enough, but she understands. And work keeps her pretty busy, too."

"Interesting," I turned the spit, "Has Mary mentioned her biological clock yet?"

"No," he got nervous, "Why? Did she say something? Is she already thinking about kids? I'm not sure if I'm ready for fatherhood!"

"Relax, Bard," I settled him, "She hasn't said anything. I'm a woman. I know how we work. Don't worry. Mary's not thinking babies. At least not yet."

"Lumi!"

 _Thump._

"What the hell was that?" my heart stopped.

"Sounded like it came from upstairs."

I bolted out of the kitchen like a bullet out of a gun. Ever since our trip to Hell, I've been a little on edge, too. I didn't know if anything could come out of the portal that was so conveniently located in the basement of Phantomhive Manor. I saw the look on Lucifer's face when he saw Marcelina. I've already had my baby taken from me once. That was plenty.

"Marcy?" I peeked into the library to find my daughter sitting almost upside down in a chair with a book in her hands, "Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"Fine," she assured, "Why?"

"Thought I heard something." One worry down…

"No," Marcelina shook her head, her hair falling away from her face, "I've had my nose in the books like you told me."

"Ok," I left my little cambion to her studies and headed toward the bedroom. Sebastian wasn't in bed. Instead, I found him on the floor, barely moving, covered in cuts and bruises, "Sebastian!"

"Lumi…?" he could hardly speak.

"Shh…" I rushed to his side, elevating his head on my thigh, "Don't strain yourself, my love. I'm right here. What the hell happened to you?"

"Him," Sebastian coughed, "Lucifer managed to send a couple demons up here."

"What did they want?" I worried, as if I didn't already know.

"They said Lucifer wanted to send his love," he wheezed, "And he wanted to remind me about Marcelina."

"And Lucifer's word is absolute?"

"There could be a way," Sebastian thought, drifting in and out of consciousness, "Marcelina…Is she ok? Is she still here…?"

"She's fine, darling," I promised, cradling him close to me, "What way do we have?"

"You need to get your mother's journals," he started nodding off, "And you need to give them to our daughter."

"Why?" I asked, "What good will they do?"

"The knowledge of a hunter in the hands of a very powerful cambion couldn't possibly hurt," Sebastian winced, "Unlike my entire body."

"Here," I helped him back onto the bed as gently as humanly possible, "Do you want me to bring Marcelina in here? Have her heal you?"

"No need for that," he brushed it off.

"Anything I can get for you while I'm out?"

"I'll be fine," he promised, "Send your father my regards."

"I will," I kissed Sebastian's bleeding forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, too, darling," he cradled my face in his hand, "Could you please check on the young master for me?"

"Sure," I pulled the deep blue quilt over my husband and let him get some rest. My poor little fallen angel. He didn't deserve this. he was just a somewhat powerful demon and a butler and a father and a husband. What did he ever do to deserve the full wrath of Lucifer like this?

Nevertheless, I had a favor to carry out. And I'll be damned if I can't do that one little thing for Sebastian. If I couldn't at least check on his young master for him when he's unable to do so himself, then what kind of wife would I be? I looked into the study to find the young lord working hard, buried in paperwork, "Ciel…?"

"Hi, Lumi," he didn't even look up, "Did you need something?"

"Just checking in," I tiptoed, "You doing ok? You need anything?"

"I'm fine," Ciel started to get suspicious, "Lumi, what's going on?"

"Nothing," I lied through my teeth.

"Lumi, I know when you're lying to me."

Damn. I hated when Ciel could see through me. Granted, we've known each other for a while now, so I'm not surprised. I just wish he would've kept his naivety for a little longer, "Promise me you won't be worried."

"It's a little late for that now."

"Well," I sighed out, "The manor was attacked."

"Surprise, surprise," he dismissed it, "What about it?"

"They were demons," I told, "They got to Sebastian and kicked his ass seven ways to Sunday."

"Again. Nothing new, Lumi. This has happened before. Sebastian can handle it."

"Lucifer sent them. They were a reminder about Marcelina."

"Marcelina?" I had Ciel's attention, "What about her?"

"Marcelina has been almost marked by Lucifer for knighthood," my stomach turned just thinking about it, "Lucifer said that in fifty years, she'll be brought back to Hell and she'll be a part of his guard."

"What do we do?" Ciel was prepared for anything. I could see the fire burning in his eye.

"I'm going to my father's house," I told, "I need to raid my mother's library. Hopefully, she'll have something in her journals that the baby can use to protect herself. After hearing what Sebastian had to endure in Hell, I dread the thought of what he'd use her for. Or the other demons for that matter."

"Do you need someone to go with you?" he offered.

I shook my head, "I appreciate the sentiment, Ciel, but I want you to go about your day like everything is fine. For the sake of the manor and my little girl. Everything is just fine. I'm going to get my mother's journals, take my daughter and my husband home, and I'll be back here to perform a full scale exorcism on the house just to be safe."

"An exorcism?" Ciel gasped, "Lumi, that's completely mad! Is it really necessary?"

"We can't be too careful," I quivered, "It's just to make sure you don't have anyone lurking in the vents. This is for you and Lizzie, too. According to Sebastian, your soul is quite the delicacy amongst the demons."

"That's right."

"I'll only cleanse the house, Ciel," I explained, "It shouldn't take me longer than fifteen minutes. The only difficult part will be keeping Elizabeth out of the entryway and keeping this a secret. She'll think I'm practicing witchcraft and have a bloody heart attack."

"What will you be doing?" he worried.

"Witchcraft, essentially."

"I don't know why anything surprises me anymore," Ciel gave me a little smirk, "You really aren't the mild mannered journalist that wandered in here from the rain anymore, are you, Lumi?"

"No," I smiled a little, "I don't think so. You have the demon at the end of the hallway to thank for that. Do you think you could keep an eye on the baby while I'm gone?"

"Sure," Ciel agreed, "What do you need me to do?"

"She's buried in the library right now. She's as low maintenance as a goldfish."

"Go ahead," he allowed, "Go see your father. Get your mother's journals. Do what you have to."

"Thank you, Ciel," I kissed his cheek, "I won't be long."

I left the young lord to his work and called for Bard. One of these days, I'm really going to have to learn how to drive the coach. But the best part about dearest Baldroy? When I had somewhere I needed to go, he didn't ask questions. The two of us took off and left the manor in the dust.

 **A/N: And we conclude day one. You know, there's a common misconception that when writers kill their characters off or tear them apart, they sit back, laugh, and have a cup of tea with Satan (We usually do a nice berry flavored tea, a little cake. It's good fun.). I'm going to quickly debunk that rumor because while everything was going so swimmingly in the kitchen, I was imagining my poor, sweet little Sebastian upstairs getting the everliving snot kicked out of him and it broke me. So, we're not all heartless, ok? What is with me starting these bomb weeks with such hurtful chapters…? Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	7. Through the Cambion's Eyes

**A/N: Happy day two, guys! First of all, I'm sorry this one went up so late. It's my nephew's birthday on Sunday and we were doing birthday stuff with him all day. Now that I have that out of the way, this is a familiar setting. A chapter from a different character perspective. However, this time, we're giving this chapter to baby Marcelina. Why? Because I said I was going to give her more of a personality in this story. And she's got thoughts like her father, too. (Hint, hint.) I'm going to let you guys get to the story and I'll see you at the end.**

They're keeping something from me. I just know it. The downfall of being the baby, I guess. They think I don't know. That I don't see. Despite my excellent vision that will never deteriorate, according to some of the books in Uncle Ciel's library. They're wrong.

I'm worried about Daddy. And Mommy, too. She's been working herself to the bone lately, trying to take care of Uncle Ciel like Daddy always does and even Aunt Lizzie from time to time, who is a complete whirlwind, if one were to ask me. And yet, she takes care of Daddy, too, on top of all that.

And Daddy…Daddy hasn't been right for a couple weeks. There was something different. And I could tell. Something terrified him greatly while we were in Hell. And I guarantee it was Lucifer. Maybe he's not that bad. Maybe all Lucifer needs is a friend. He seemed to like me. A lot.

At first, he came off kind of scary. After the last time I spoke to a stranger got me kidnapped, I learned to be skeptical. Maybe Lucifer took such a shine to me because I wasn't afraid. I didn't cower from him like everyone else did. I'm sure people would run from me if I had his reputation. Then again, I'm sure people would run from me if they knew my father was a demon. Or even if they knew I was a cambion.

Fear is just misunderstanding with an anxiety problem. Lucifer and I. The reason why we're feared. We're just misunderstood. Maybe under the rough, angry exterior is a wonderful being, but people refuse to try and understand his perspective. My father would flog me for even thinking like this. He also knows Lucifer better than I do. He'd just say Lucifer's only using me for my power.

However, Lucifer has yet to see my power. He does know I've killed a demon, though. And nothing felt better than tearing Claude Faustus limb from limb. The sweet feeling of tearing his heart out. Turning it to dust in my fist. He deserved it. He tried to tear my family apart, so I reciprocated by tearing him apart. Had my mother addicted to his blood. Had eyes on my father's master. Tried killing him. Never did I ever have to use my healing powers on anyone. Especially not him.

Daddy and I had a bond that no one else could possibly understand. As close as he and Mommy are, the only one that could even kind of understand our bond is Uncle Ciel. And the only reason for that is their contract. I don't think Daddy knows that I know about their contract, but I could smell the after burn from Uncle Ciel's seal. It may have been years ago, but it's still there. I know all about the contracts and the demon deals. I know how my own kind operate.

I know that it will happen. One day, I'll have to go back to Hell and I'll have to kneel to Lucifer. Whether I want to or not. I know more about my knighthood than everyone thinks. I may be used for more than my power. I could be used for my power. I could be used for my body. I could be used for my mind. I don't know.

Am I scared? Of course I am. I'm not even a year old and I've already been pegged for the Dark Lord's guard. Then again, I'll also have my power and the power of a knight. Who wouldn't be terrified about that?

I'd be ok. I'd have to be brave. There would be no room to be scared. I know I'm not going to like what's ahead for me. It'll just become habit and I'll grow to be completely numb about it. I wonder if Adrian would be able to tell me more about Hell.

I've only seen the river and the throne room. Being a reaper, he's probably seen all over Hell. The boat ride is oddly peaceful once I tuned out all the tortured screams echoing throughout the kingdom. For it being Hell, it's breathtaking.

Not sure if I'll want to be there for the rest of my life. I wouldn't want to serve Lucifer, but I think I want to try and understand him. Maybe we could be equals. I know it's only wishful thinking, but it's worth a shot, right?

 **A/N: I love how Marcelina tries to see the good in everyone. Even if it's Lucifer. She's like her mother in that respect. And gee…Who it this Adrian person that Marcelina has grown a soft spot for…? I'll give you a hint…He's super adorable and I could just eat him up. I'm also sorry for this being a short chapter. I'll give a longer one tomorrow. I promise. But if you think about it, the first "Through the Demon's Eyes" wasn't very long either. Marcelina's just starting to find her voice. Give her a minute or two and she'll come around, I'm sure. I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	8. Her Butler, Discriminated

**A/N: Day three! Give it up for day three of nonstop service! *ringing the little bell* And for day three, how about a good old fashioned angsty chapter? Sounds good to me. Why not?**

It had been a while since I saw my father. He didn't take the news of Sebastian being a demon very well. I felt my hands dripping with sweat as I approached his front door. It's just my father. Why would I be so nervous?

"Lumi?" he opened the door.

"Hi, Daddy," I put on a smile to mask my anxiousness.

"Hi, sweetheart," my father let me in, "It's good to see you. What brings you by? And by yourself?"

"It's about Marcelina," I began. Maybe if I lead with her, he'll go easier on me. It worked the last time I was here.

"Oh, God," he went into an instant panic, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," I settled him, feeling a warmth radiating through my body. But my good feelings were short lived when the thought of the reality slapped me in the face, "Sort of…"

"Lumi," Daddy pulled me to his side, cradling me in his arms the same way he did when I was young. A step in the right direction, I suppose, "What's the matter, baby? What's going on?"

"Well," I fiddled with my wedding ring, "I'm not sure if I should tell you…"

"You can tell me anything," he assured, "If you can tell me that your husband and your daughter aren't even human, you can tell me whatever it is bothering you."

"Yes," I scoffed, "And I saw how well you handled that."

"Oi!" he scolded, "Mind your tongue, child."

"It's true, Daddy," I confirmed, "We haven't spoken to each other since. You threatened to exorcise him! I wouldn't say you reacted rationally."

"You're right," he sighed out, "How else does one react to finding out their daughter, their little girl, their one and only child, married and reproduced with a bloody demon?"

"Treat him like you would anyone else," I suggested, "He's a good man, Daddy. You said it yourself."

"Aside from him being a demon," my father cringed, "Yes. Sebastian is a good man. But he's a demon, Lumi. Of all things for you to settle down with, you pick a damn demon?"

"Can we get back to the task at hand, please?" I begged.

"Yes," he settled down, "I promise I won't be as bad as I was when you told me about Sebastian and Marcelina. Now, what is going on with my granddaughter?"

"We recently got back from our first holiday together," I softened, "The three of us took a trip to Hell."

"You WHAT?!" I saw a pale blue vein sticking out of my father's forehead, "YOU WENT TO HELL?"

"Yes," I nodded, "And I haven't even told you the problem yet."

"I don't think my heart can take anymore, Lumi…"

He was right. I could hear it beating erratically in his chest. His blood in his veins rushing to compensate. But it wasn't bad enough to be fatal. Mentally, he may not be able to handle anymore, but his heart would be able to hold out. If he thought me going to Hell was bad, I wonder how he'd react if I told him about his daughter's little problem with drinking demon blood. He'd probably be proud of Marcelina for killing Claude, but for the sake of his health, I'll keep that little piece of information to myself.

"Do you want me to tell you the rest?" I worried, holding onto his hand.

"Yes," he stayed strong, "Please. Do go on."

"Alright," I kept a tight grip, "Marcelina has been marked for Lucifer's guard. We need to prepare her to be able to defend herself in Hell as best as we can."

"So, you're saying," Daddy clarified, "My granddaughter is going to be guarding the damn devil himself?"

"More than likely," I explained, "Marcelina would be more of his right hand than his guard. Between Sebastian's past with Lucifer and the baby's skillset, she could possibly be leading Lucifer's army when the day comes."

"She could be the kick start to the apocalypse," he winced, shivering around me.

"Daddy," my voice broke, "I fear for my little girl's life just like you fear for mine and I need her to be prepared for what may happen. And in order to do that, I need Mom's journals."

"I don't know," he let out a heavy sigh, "I'd hate for that kind of information to fall into the wrong hands."

"What wrong hands would that be?" I got defensive, "You mean the hands of my daughter, the antichrist? Or my demon husband that Mom trusted with her life? I'm just here for her journals. I'm going to go get them."

"I'm sorry, Lumi," my father apologized, "This is still a hard pill to swallow."

"You had no problem with Sebastian before you found out he was a demon," I growled.

"Things are different, sweetheart."

"They don't have to be," I snapped, "He loves me. He adores our daughter."

"Who he'll be giving over to Lucifer…"

"Against his will!" I snarled. Before I got too heated, I brought myself down, "I'm going to get Mom's journals and then, I'm leaving. Goodbye."

On that very sour note, I turned on my heel and left my father in his living room while I went down to the cellar. I really should've brought some sort of a bag for these. Mom had a small library just in her journals. I couldn't believe he thought that Marcelina knowing any of this would be in the wrong hands. She didn't ask to be pegged by Lucifer.

"Lumi," Bard grabbed some of the tower of leather bound journals in my arms, "Are you alright? You seem off."

"Fine," my voice shook, "The cemetery, Baldroy."

"Yes, ma'am," he helped me into the coach and didn't ask questions. Bless him.

I ran my hands down the rows and rows of headstones until I found the one a few stones away from the Michaelis family crypt. Just the one I was looking for. For a split second, I thought about going into the crypt, but if I wanted to speak with my husband, he was still likely lying in bed in Phantomhive Manor. No. As much as I love Sebastian, this wasn't something to complain to him about.

Hi, Mom.

Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why can't he just accept that Sebastian isn't going anywhere and just because he's a demon doesn't mean he's evil? My daughter is the antichrist, but she loves books and the garden and has never killed anyone that didn't deserve it. She's brave and smart and beautiful and could probably bring down entire armies. But she'd never do such a thing. Marcelina is a good girl, Mom. Why can't Daddy see that?

"Lumi…?" Bard put his hand on my shoulder, "Looks like there's a storm a-brewing. We should probably start heading home."

"Yes," I wiped my eyes, "That'd probably be a good idea."

"Is this her?" he asked.

"This was my mother," I told, "All of those books in the back of the coach are her journals."

"She must have lived quite the life to fill those pages," Bard took my hand, helping me onto my feet, "That many anyway."

I couldn't tell Bard what was really in her journals. Everyone needed to be kept in the dark as long as humanly possible. I could tell Ciel because he was in this as much as the rest of us. He made his deal with a demon long ago. I might as well have made mine when I walked into his manor on a night almost like this one.

But he was right. She did like quite the life. My mother lived one hell of a life…

 **A/N: Hi, guys! So, I was feeling this needed something kind of angsty. And we haven't seen her dad in a while, so why not? And it's always nice to visit her mom. Daddy dearest is starting to retract his initial opinion of Sebastian and** ** _slightly_** **coming around to the idea of Marcelina. I think the whole, possibly going to be Lucifer's right hand man thing might have a little something, something to do with it. Now, next chapter is going to be a bit on the fluffy side, so that's something to look forward to. There was a little bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, but did you catch it…? That's the question…See you next chapter! xx**


	9. Through the Demon's Eyes

**A/N: Day four, guys. One more chapter before we take hiatus again. But I'll save the sap for later. Tomorrow, expect the sap. But today, expect a 90% chance of fluff with scattered fluff later on in the chapter. And you know it's going to be good when it's not only a fluff chapter, but a "Through the Demon's Eyes" chapter. I know I gave you "Through the Cambion's Eyes" just the other day, but I figured I'd hit on all of my regular story tropes this week. Meaning there's only one left after this one and I thought it'd be a good way to end the week. I'll let you think that one over and I'll see you at the end. Enjoy!**

Everything throbs. My head. My feet. My legs. My back. All of it gets the occasional twinge of pain and there was nothing I could do about it. Human painkillers wouldn't even touch it and I had no desire to go back to Hell at the moment. Not after those savages came in here, looking for the little one. What kind of father would I be if I didn't sacrifice myself for my daughter's safety?

I'm just happy they didn't catch her scent. Or her mother's for that matter. I can't even stomach the thought of if they smelled the young lord's soul. There has been none so delicately and so carefully cultivated than his. Which makes it all the more desirable. One day. But today wasn't that day. And no one shall feast on it other than me.

He seems to be doing well. Lady Elizabeth has seemed to be the catalyst for his slightly cheerful disposition. Perhaps it wasn't his own wife to bring him around, but my own instead. I couldn't even begin to explain how good Lumi has been for him. I mean this as no sign of disrespect to the former Lady Phantomhive, but Lumi has made one hell of a mother figure for the master.

I'm worried about her. She's holed herself up in the library with Catherine's journals. Shortly after she put Marcelina to bed, Lumi went into the library with the journals and a teapot. Although she didn't have to sleep, it would be nice to have her to lay with for a while when the house is quiet. And she'll fry her brain being buried in her mother's research like that.

Another rumble of thunder shook the house. It had been quite some time since we had a storm like this one. With the last boom, the slapping of tiny feet across the hardwood floors followed. Just as I suspected, a small frame stood in the doorway of the bedroom with an even smaller voice attached to it.

"Daddy…?"

I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing that. Almost a year old and still have yet to get used to it, "Yes, Marcelina. What is it?"

"It's nothing," she hid her face, "Just making sure you were doing ok."

"I'm fine," I assured as another clap of thunder hit.

"Eep!" Marcelina squeaked, hiding under a small table.

"Marcelina…" I called to her, "Are you afraid of thunder?"

She froze in sheer terror, giving a slow nod. Out of all the things this child had to be afraid of, I never would've guessed that something as simple as thunder would've been one of them. And the poor little fallen angel couldn't stop shaking. I had to do something. But getting out of bed proved to be a rather difficult task.

"Come here, darling," I insisted. Marcelina practically sprinted across the room and into bed, curling into a little ball just above my hip. I cradled her against my chest, "How is it that you can stand face to face with Lucifer without breaking a sweat, but you're afraid of a bit of thunder?"

"Lucifer wouldn't dare to hurt me."

"Oh?" she intrigued me, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm too powerful of an asset to him," she told, "He wouldn't want anything to happen to me."

In that moment, anything that was left to my heart had been torn to shreds. Marcelina was still just a baby. She shouldn't have to think this way. I keep going over and over in my head anything I could've possibly done to hide her further from Lucifer just a little longer. Short of turning her mortal, there was nothing. Even that thought was off the table. I refuse to see my daughter die one day.

"If you're too powerful of an asset to Lucifer for him to hurt you," I held her a little closer, "Then you have the power to keep the thunder from scaring you."

"But it's still scary, Daddy," her voice shook, "I don't like the noise is makes."

"You can stay and sleep here until the rain stops," I promised, "Is that ok with you?"

"Ok," Marcelina nuzzled into my ribs the same way her mother did.

"How about a bedtime story?" I suggested, "One that took place on a night very much like this."

"Ok…"

"There was a young lady," I began, "Beautiful, intelligent, the absolute spitting image of her mother. And little did she know, she was a princess in disguise. It just took the right person to bring it out in her. But I'm getting ahead of myself."

"Tell it right, Daddy," Marcelina pouted, "Tell it in the right order."

"Alright, alright," I chuckled at her innocence, "She went into a big castle one day to meet with the young prince that inhabited it. She just wanted to get to know him a little better. Unfortunately, a rather heavy rainstorm, much like the one now, had kicked up. The butler of the castle wasn't going to let her go home. It was far too dangerous. However, the butler had an ulterior motive for her to stay. She was there to learn about the prince, but the butler wanted to learn all he could about her. She fascinated him and didn't even know it. And despite being someone else's betrothed, the prince had eyes for this common girl as well. It was impossible not to. She was quite the temptress. Like a succubus with no malicious intentions."

"What happened to her?" she worried.

"Let me finish, child," I chided a bit, "The butler and the prince had to have some words. The prince needed to be reminded of his future queen. And his future queen could never turn down a good party. So at the butler's insistence, he suggested a gala for that following Saturday to be thrown at the prince's castle. He wasn't anticipating the prince to invite the commoner, though. At the gala, a very bad man managed to get through the doors and picked out the young lady that thought she didn't belong. He promised her that he would make her feel special."

"Why does that make him a bad man?" Marcelina asked, letting out the smallest yawn.

"Because his true intention was killing her," I went on, "However, the butler saw through his rouse. He took the young lady away from the bad man and saved her life. He didn't foresee the poison that the bad man slipped in her drink that would make her go to sleep for a while. She collapsed in his arms and he brought her upstairs to his chambers. For hours, he stayed by her side, watching as she slept, making sure she didn't stop breathing. No one knew what kind of sedative the bad man gave her. And the butler remained worried until she finally opened her eyes. They were the most brilliant shade of blue. Almost like the sea. With little flecks of gray and green around the pupil. The butler could rest easily."

"Sounds like the butler really loved the commoner," she cuddled closer, her eyelids growing heavier and heavier.

"He did," I couldn't hold back a smile if I wanted to, "He does. He always will. He wasn't quite sure how to handle the hero title she gave him, for he wasn't exactly a righteous man. But if it was for her, he'd be more than happy to be her hero. And he thought for a long time that there would be another woman in the world he could possibly love more than her. But one came along. And he fell head over heels for her."

"No…" Marcelina whined lethargically, "I don't want the butler to fall in love with someone else. I want him to stay with the commoner. Who could he possibly love more than her?"

I kissed the top of her head, "Their daughter."

I could see it in Marcelina's eyes. All of the tumblers fell into place and all of the connections were made, "Daddy, was that how you met Mommy…?"

"Yes, my dear," I confirmed, "That was, indeed, the story of how your mother and I met. Quite the fairytale, if you ask me. The only difference is that particular fairytale was true. Now, get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok," Marcelina rested her head on my chest and it wasn't much longer after that she was sleeping soundly, the thunder still rolling outside. Astounding how just moments ago, she was so scared of the booming noises outside. Now, she rests so peacefully. Dormire bene, mi fili. Non est quod timeas. (Good night, my child. You need not be afraid.)

 **A/N: There is nothing I love more than seeing Sebastian and Marcelina together. Their interactions always give me diabetes. He really is good to her. And that bedtime story. Come on! That was precious. It's nice to hear Sebastian's summarized retelling of the first few chapters of "Simple Interview". I'm sorry. A little vain of me to be fangirling over myself, isn't it? Now, tomorrow's the last chapter for the week. Be prepared. There's no telling what I'll be doing. I don't even know at this point, but that's here nor there. See you next chapter! xx**


	10. Her Butler, Promiscuous

**A/N: Hi, guys! So? Did you figure it out yet? Did you figure out which trope I was missing? If not, let's go down the list. On Monday, we had a sort of comfort chapter when Sebastian got the crap kicked out of him by demons. On Tuesday, we had the first "Through the Cambion's Eyes" and if it's cool with you, I may do another one. On Wednesday, we had an angsty chapter. That was her dad being a little demon racist. On Thursday, we had a "Through the Demon's Eyes" that killed two birds with one stone. A Sebastian chapter AND a ridiculously fluffy and adorable chapter. So, it's Friday…What better way to end our week here at the Kuroshitsuji fic than with a GRATUITOUS LEMON WARNING? I feel like I just wrote a smut chapter, but hey. Why not? I raise my lemonade to you, you lonely nerd on the internet. And if you're drinking it from a swirly straw and you're over the age of eight (God, I hope so. One time, I found out that one of my regulars was 14 and it made me cringe. Don't get me wrong, she's cool as hell and I love her to death, but you guys know. It can occasionally get a little graphic.), I don't judge. You sip that lemonade through your swirly straw. Enjoy!**

I need to keep her safe. At all costs. She needs to be protected. I will not let Lucifer hurt my baby. My little girl needs to be armed to the teeth. Why? Because I'll be damned if I let what happened to Sebastian happen to Marcelina.

I didn't care that I was slowly descending into madness. I didn't care that my duties around the manor were slipping. I didn't care that I hadn't been to the paper in a while. Mary had that under control. But there hast to be some sort of protection spell in my mother's journals. Something. Anything. I just needed to keep her safe.

The knock at the library door made me jump, "Lumi…?"

"What?" I exhaled, continuing with my research.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian limped over to me, joining me on the floor, "You've been in here for days."

"I'm fine," I brushed him of, finishing my tea. I had lost track of how many pots I've had, "I just need to keep going. There has to be something in here about ridiculously high level demons or knights or anything."

"Sweetheart," Sebastian put his hand to my shoulder, "Lucifer isn't a demon."

"Angels then," I continued flipping through the pages, "I just…I just can't…"

My voice broke off. Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, "Lumi, you need to take a break. Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you can go continuously like this. Your body can go on, but your mind can't."

"I'll be fine," I kept on, "Just a little more. I'm sure I'm getting close."

"Come on," he took my arm, "I think I have an idea of a good distraction."

"Sebastian, I can't," I wiggled out of his embrace, "I'm busy."

"Too busy for me?" Sebastian whispered in my ear, tracing his fingers up and down my neck.

"Sebastian," I stood my ground, "I'm busy."

"Are you?" he started kissing just behind my ear.

"Sebastian," I scolded, moving away from him. I was bound and determined to find something in these damn books that would put Lucifer at a disadvantage.

"You're right," Sebastian pulled the loose strands of hair out of my face, "Studying hard, are we?"

"Yes. Along with a demon on my back making it increasingly difficult."

"That's my girl," said demon nuzzled his face in my neck, "Expanding her knowledge. I'm so proud of you."

Sebastian started alternating between kissing and softly biting between my ear and my neck, massaging my shoulders, holding me against him while I was in the middle of the reaper section. Maybe I could find something on the Horsemen that could help. I'm sure that the top of the reaper food chain could give me some information on how to keep Lucifer at bay. That is, until somebody pulled at the back of my dress, "Sebastian…"

"Yes, my love?" he played innocent.

"I hate you so much right now…" I growled.

"Do you?" he teased me some more, "Do you really?"

"Yes."

"See," Sebastian sighed in my ear, sending chills up my spine, "I think you're lying to me, darling."

"It's starting to turn from hatred to loathing, Sebastian," I swallowed a moan back.

"I think I should punish you for your actions, Ms. Olivier," I could feel a dirty little smirk on his face, "Lying to me. Denying me my pleasures. Overly exhausting yourself. The list goes on and on."

"Sebastian," I writhed a little beneath him, "I didn't do anything wrong. If anything, you are by keeping me from my work."

"Ego paenitet, deliciae (I'm sorry, darling)." Uh-oh. Sebastian only broke out the Latin when he was hot and bothered. This had gone beyond the hopeless flirting, "Sed certe candida puella. Scisne ubi invenire potero? (I need a gorgeous young woman. Do you know where I can find one?)"

"Not here," I stayed strong…Tried desperately to stay strong, "You could try Elizabeth, but I think her husband would have something to say about that."

"And there you go again," he pouted, "All this lying, Lumi. You know…Your slanderous tongue should meet mine. I bet they'd enjoy each other's company…"

Dammit. I loved and hated the fact that Sebastian had this kind of control over me. Over my libido. How just the right combination of words could send me to a different place. I also loved and hated how weak I was for him. Sebastian could have me anytime and anyway he wanted. And I'd be more than happy to submit to him.

I had been working awfully hard lately. Between researching and taking care of Ciel, I was stretched pretty thin. Maybe taking a break wasn't that bad of an idea. And how do I show Sebastian just how submissive he has me? Fighting fire with fire, "Ego coniecto ius te, amica mea. Numquid et me tacitum cubiculum recte possis? (I guess you're right, my love. Shall you and I adjourn to the bedroom where you can take me properly?)"

"That's my girl," Sebastian scooped me up in his arms and took me to our bedroom at superhuman speeds.

"Sebastian, wait," I giggled after he threw me onto the bed, "Where's the baby?"

"In the study."

"Ciel?"

"Also in the study."

"Elizabeth?"

"Furniture shopping."

"Mey-Rin?"

"With Lady Elizabeth."

"Bard?"

"Kitchen."

"Finny?"

"Garden."

"Tanaka?"

"Drove the coach," Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, "Don't worry, darling. No one's going to know what we're doing in here. If it makes you feel any better, I'll seal the door."

"Promise?" I looked into those deep pools of ruby glistening in his head. With a wave of Sebastian's hand, the tumblers in the door locked, "I'll take that as a promise."

"Would you like me to get the chains from the basement?" Sebastian asked.

"You're asking for my permission?" I threw his smirk back in his face, "When did you get so soft on me, Sebastian?"

"You want me to be rougher with you?" I may have just made a grave mistake, "Alright, Ms. Olivier. I'll be rougher with you. Stay."

"Yes, sir."

There was no way I wasn't coming out of this without a memento. I may have possibly just awakened Sebastian's inner dragon. I may be seeing the demon in his true form. I often wondered what Sebastian's true form looked like. Maybe I'll get lucky. Or unlucky. I've never seen Sebastian go full demon. Even in his fight with Claude, he was holding back. I could tell. What if he goes full demon, loses all control, and I end up coming out of this with more than just a few bruises like I'm anticipating? Honestly, the thought of him losing control is kind of a turn on, but at what cost?

"Lumi?" Sebastian stood in the doorway, shackles in hand, "Are you alright? You seem off."

"It's the first time I've laid down in days, Sebastian," I shook off my apprehension, "I'm fine."

"Alright then," a shackle went around my ankle and onto the bedpost, "Shall we?"

"Ye-"

"No…" Sebastian stopped me, "Say it right…"

Apparently, he wasn't riled up enough. I had to help him along, "Utique, domine. Aufer insipientiam mihi. Si nimium diu fuit. (Of course, sir. Please forgive me for my ignorance. It has been far too long.)"

Sebastian pulled the laces on my corset, his eyes burning into mine, "Quod meam. (That's my girl.)"

My dress was cast aside along with Sebastian's clothes and his face went straight to my stomach, softly biting around my bellybutton. And I was really starting to think his demon side was coming out because his teeth felt sharper than when he and I were in the library. Until he reached the apex of my legs and found the sweet spot.

I bit down on my bottom lip and dug my nails in his shoulders, sighing out his name, "Sebastian…"

"Oh, no, no, no," he chided with his face betwixt my thighs, "Not quite yet. Hold on a little longer, darling. You can do it."

"I don't know if I can," I whimpered, already feeling the pit of my stomach drop to my feet and my heart beating in my throat.

"Yes, you can," he assured, going in deeper.

"Sebastian!" I squeaked.

"I told you, Lumi," he nibbled on the inside of my thigh, "You lied to me and denied me my pleasures. You even suggested I commit adultery. And with my master's wife of all people. You don't think that wasn't going to go unpunished, did you?"

There he was. There was the demon I knew and loved. And kind of hated at this point. I loved when Sebastian teased me, but I hated when he teased me like this. I knew it was with malicious intent and I did all I could to turn the tables on him. But alas, with the shiny bracelet around my ankles, I don't think there was much I could do. The chain didn't have much for wiggle room.

Fortunately for me, I wasn't going to wait very long as Sebastian started easing into me. I couldn't…I couldn't hold on. Sebastian had far too much faith in my self-control, "Se…Sebastian…"

"What's the matter, darling?" he whispered, "Are you looking for release? Or maybe my permission? You need to use your words."

"Please," I begged, "Please, Sebastian…"

"What do you need?" he softly caressed my cheek.

"You know what I need," I snarled in between breaths.

"Me, perhaps?" Sebastian slammed hard into me. And I felt it all the way in my toes.

"Yes!" I moaned out, "Harder…"

"Excuse me…?" I took him by surprise. I couldn't quite gauge his reaction. I wasn't sure if he wanted to slap me for being so bold or applaud me for my endurance. But surprise was definitely there.

"Please," I begged once more, "Aspera (Rough, but in the context, harder)."

"My pleasure," he groaned into my ear, giving me what I wanted. Many, many times. Each blow stronger than the last, "Now, scream for me. Scream my name."

"Sebastian!" I bit down into his shoulder.

"Louder!"

"Sebastian!"

"That's it, my love," he gave one final blow, "Scream for me."

"SEBASTIAN!"

I collapsed, feeling the explosive orgasm rippling through my body. Worth the break. Definitely worth taking my nose out of the books for a while. Sebastian undid my ankle shackles and pulled me against his chest, "All better, Mrs. Michaelis?"

"So much better," I sighed out, feeling my tension melt off, "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Sebastian wondered, "I was happy to. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't satisfy my wife every now and then?"

"That's not what I'm thanking you for," I clarified, "Not that this was sorely needed, but thank you for taking me out of the library. I'd drive myself completely mad if I kept going through my mother's journals."

"You're welcome," he kissed my forehead, "I love you dearly, but you need to remember that you can look in those journals all you want. The occasional break will be necessary. I'd hate for you to overexert yourself and I find you passed out on the library floor."

"I'll be fine," I promised, "And if my occasional break is anything like that again, I might need to break more often."

"Once you reach the back cover," Sebastian said, "I want you to find me. I'm not exactly one hundred percent better quite yet, but I'm good enough to resume my regularly scheduled duties. You need to go back to the paper and distract yourself for a while."

"That would probably be a wonderful idea," I caved, "Besides, I can always work hard at the paper during the day, then come home and do research at night."

"Not what I meant," Sebastian scolded.

"By the way," I told, "I'm currently looking for a protection spell."

"A protection spell?" he looked down at me, "What would you need one of them for? You still have the aegerine crystal, don't you?"

"It's not for me," I explained, "It's more so for you."

"Me?" he scoffed, "Why?"

"You were attacked, Sebastian," I reminded, "I don't want that to happen again. You're already in your fragile state. You don't need to be made worse."

"You make me sound like I'm a lost puppy," he chuckled, "I'll be fine, Lumi. You don't need to worry about me."

"Clearly, I do," I started to get a little angry with him.

"Look," Sebastian held me a little tighter, "In Catherine's last journal, there's a protection spell that should be big enough to protect the entire house."

"And it'll protect us from anything?" I worried.

"Precisely," he nodded, "And it won't affect either me or Marcelina. At least it shouldn't anyway. The omission was for me. I think we may need something from her when we perform the ritual."

"Ok," I nuzzled into his ribs, "But for now, can we stay like this?"

"Of course we can," Sebastian pushed my hair out of my face.

"Sebastian…?"

"Yes, Lumi."

I stretched up to his lips, giving him the most gentle kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too, darling," his embrace tightened, "Now, I want you to get some rest, ok? You're going back to the paper in the morning."

"Fine," I gave in as he rubbed my back, "I will…"

I must admit. I was exhausted. With Ciel and research and taking care of Sebastian and Marcelina, I was completely spent. And it wasn't just the wonderful sex Sebastian was so kind enough to give me. I could always research later. Until then, I slipped into sweet unconsciousness.

 **A/N: And we end our week on a smut note. Because I'm a people pleaser. Wink, wink. See what I did there? Bahaha. I'm awful. But I'm going to miss you guys. I kind of liked posting daily for this again. To think I'm not going to be back for two weeks! Gives the new people a chance to catch up. To any and all of the new people, first of all, if you're starting here, you're missing a couple parts. You should probably go back and find out how we got here in the first place. If you are new and you're all caught up, welcome, welcome! Hugs and juice boxes for you! Now, next week…I'm so excited for next week. Next week is Fullmetal Alchemist week! Can't wait! Can't wait! Eeeee!**

 **But…Since you guys were the first fandom I started posting to, I got a little surprise for you tomorrow. A special treat, if you will. How does a one shot sound? Good? That's what I thought. It's not a spin-off of this in any way, shape, or form. It's a modern AU. It's my first modern AU, so don't be a jerk about it. It will be a Sebastian x OC fic. I don't know what it'll be called, but I'm sure if you go to my profile page tomorrow, you'll find it. See you next chapter! xx**


	11. Her Butler, Back to Work

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Oh, how I've missed you…I'll always have a soft spot for the Kuroshitsuji fic. You guys hold a very special place in my heart and no matter what, I love you. All those times in the early days when I'd have to take you over my proverbial knee, I'd like to forget, but you were making Auntie Lumi tired. She needed a little bit of a rest from time to time. I'm so glad I haven't gotten any of that with the schedule switch and I started posting once a week. Not to mention, I can handle said situation a little better than what I could in my infancy. But anyway, you don't care about my problems. If you haven't read it yet, I did post a one-shot for you lovely people called "Peace, Love, Unity, Respect" a couple weeks ago. It's a modern AU, Sebastian x Reader fic where that beautiful angel, demon, what have you, is a DJ. It's pretty great. Now, back to more pressing matters. Do you really need a recap for this? Why not? I got all day. I'm sure you do, too.**

 **When we last left off…Oh, golly. We ended on a tart note for that week. Sebastian got jumped by demons. Marcelina's worried (and we had our first Through the Cambion's Eyes chapter!) Daddy dearest doesn't want Mom's journals falling into the wrong hands. And by wrong hands, he does, in fact, mean his son-in-law and his granddaughter. Considering the whole they're not human thing. And that was a fun scuffle. But! Probably my favorite chapter from the whole week. The Through the Demon's Eyes chapter of Kuroshitsuji week. Sebastian being a daddy…He told her that adorable bedtime story during a scary thunderstorm to calm her down. That was just the retelling of the first few chapters of "Interview" to be honest. But then…Sebastian's starting to feel better. She's jazzed on probably a thousand pots of tea, no exaggeration, and he's being kind of a jerk. All she wants to do is study her mom's journals to find something to keep Marcelina safe. But…like I said. Sebastian's feeling better. And he thinks she works too hard and needs a little bit of a break. That just so happened to be a giant glass of ice cold lemonade. But it wasn't just pure smut. We did find out that in the back of Catherine's last journal, there's a protection spell that should be big enough for the whole house. So, we got that going for us. Now, how about today's update, yeah? Sound good?**

As much as I had enjoyed my time around the manor, I needed to get back to the regular daily grind. I missed my paper. I missed my office. I missed the smiling faces I saw on a daily basis. It wouldn't' be half bad to get back to work. Sebastian would be able to handle the manor on his own. Besides, what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't?

"Hi, Mary," I walked through the front door like I would any other day with an armful of my mother's journals, "What have I missed?"

"Lumi!" mary squealed, throwing her arms around me, throwing all professionalism out the window, "It feels like it's been ages since we've seen you!"

"Mary," I reminded her of her place, "We're at the office. I'm your boss, remember?"

"Sorry," she pulled herself together, "It's good to have you back, Mrs. Michaelis. I hope you enjoyed your brief hiatus from the paper, ma'am."

"My office," I giggled to myself. Mary followed me close and shut the door behind her, "Now we can talk."

"Is everything ok?" Mary worried, "You've been gone for weeks."

"Things weren't great for a while," I explained, "Then, they got even worse. Now, they're on the upswing."

"What happened?" she asked.

"It was Sebastian," I thought of how I was going to word this. I couldn't come out and tell her that my demon husband was attacked by his own kind because Lucifer, who I've met personally, wants our cambion daughter. She'd have me put into a hospital, "He had gotten very sick and I had to take care of him, along with Phantomhive Manor. He's all better now."

"That's good," she sat at my desk, "And the books? What are they for?"

"They're just research notes," I put the small stack of journals down, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I'll be in here if you need me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

"Don't let me stop you," Mary bowed out and left me to my work.

I needed to find that damn protection spell Sebastian was talking about. He said it was in her last one. I had all of her journals from the past twenty-five years on my desk. I could be here for a while. In my digging, I had come across an entry dated from my first birthday.

 _Lumi took her first steps today. Sixteen of them toward the cellar stairs. Nearly put Stephen into an early grave. Luckily, he caught her before she could fall. Could this be a sign of things to come? I wanted to keep her in the dark about this for as long as I can. One day, I'm sure she'll find my library. Hopefully, she'll never need it. The aegerine Sebastian gave me should keep anything from happening to my baby. I hope she never needs to learn the dark truth behind the family name._

I'm sorry, Mom. I went and fell hopelessly in love with a beautiful demon who I wouldn't trade for the world. And he gave me the most wonderful and very special little girl, but you've already met her. She didn't want this life for me. But I couldn't imagine my life without Sebastian in it. I didn't want to.

"Mrs. Michaelis?" my secretary knocked on my door.

"Yes, Mary?" I kept skimming thought my mother's handwriting.

"You have a visitor," she said, "Should I let them in?"

"I do?"

A tiny body wiggled her way past Mary and into my office, "Mommy!"

"Marcy!" I chirped, taking my baby in my arms, "What are you doing here? I left you and your father at the manor this morning. I'm almost sure of it."

"Auntie Lizzie's looking for furniture," she bounced in my lap, "I wanted to go to the funeral parlor, but she told me I'd have to ask you first."

"Does Auntie Lizzie know you're here?" I wondered.

"Um…" my daughter looked down at her feet.

"Marcelina…" I scolded, "Did you run off on her?"

"I just wanted to go to the funeral parlor, Mommy!" she whined, "Furniture shopping was boring! And she kept rambling on and on about fabric swatches and color palettes and I would've rather drinking bleach."

"Thank you, Mary," I ushered her out, shutting the door, "Do you understand how dangerous it is for you to be running around by yourself?"

"I can take care of myself," Marcelina pointed out, "You saw what I did to Claude and he wasn't a very high level demon."

"Marcelina," I held her closer, "Your father was attacked by demons. These were higher level demons than Claude. Maybe even your father. There'd be nothing to keep them from taking you for Lucifer. Or themselves, for that matter! They'd use you like currency."

"But I could take them!" she assured me.

"But they could take you," I put my foot down, "I've lived through that before. If they were to take you, by the end of it, you'd be praying for Grell to have you again. Lucifer's a completely different monster, Marcy. I don't want you getting hurt. Or worse."

"But I'm immortal, Mommy. The only thing worse would be killing me. And they can't do that."

"Oh, no, baby," I cradled her, "They could do worse. They could do much worse than just kill you."

"But…" Marcelina started to get nervous, "I could fight them…"

I couldn't stand to see that little girl with tears in her eyes. I could tell she was scared about what was going to happen to her. And I wished there was something I could tell her to make her feel better, but I couldn't. I was but a mere mortal turned immortal. I knew nothing of the underworld. I could offer no words of comfort. However, I saw a golden opportunity on the horizon. And maybe someone who could, "You said you wanted to go to the funeral parlor, right?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded weakly.

"Come on," I helped Marcelina off my lap, "Let's go. Mary?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Mary scrambled to her feet.

"I'll be taking a brief leave of absence," I told, my daughter's hand in mine, "I'll be back soon. Until then, keep the place standing."

"Yes, ma'am!" she bowed to me, getting everyone else to work twice as hard while I'm gone.

Marcelina and I took a walk in the warm spring air down to the funeral parlor. I didn't really understand why she wanted to go there, but I had a shopping list I needed to tackle. And there was no way I was putting Mary on that detail. I wasn't really in the mood to be burned at the stake for witchcraft today. No. This was a job for me. Or Sebastian, but Sebastian was busy with Ciel and Ciel was even busier with his spastic wife. I should probably find the furniture store first.

"Mommy," Marcelina looked up at me, "Where are we going? I thought you said we were going to the funeral parlor."

"We are," I promised, "We have to make a quick stop first."

The bell of the furniture store dinged as I led the little one in, "Are we looking for furniture, too?"

"No," I said, "We're looking for Auntie Lizzie."

"But…"

"You ran off on her, Marcelina," I scolded, "I'm sure she's worried about you."

"Marcelina!" a familiar shrill voice pierced the air. Elizabeth scooped my baby into her arms, spinning her violently, "Where have you been? I was so worried about you! Your mother would've killed me if I lost you!"

"She was at the paper," I said, "She's ok."

"Lumi!" a look of pure terror appeared on Lizzie's face, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! She got away from me! I was so busy looking at different pieces for the house that I lost track of Marcelina. I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Elizabeth," I settled her, "It's fine. She was with me for the most part. All Marcelina wanted was to go to the funeral parlor to see the Undertaker. I'm going to take her there and go back to work. When you're done here, that's where she'll be. I know she won't run off on him. Isn't that right, Marcelina?"

"I won't!" she beamed, "I swear!"

"Now," I nudged her forward, "Don't you have something to say to Auntie Lizzie after running off on her?"

"I'm sorry for running off, Auntie Lizzie," Marcelina apologized, "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Thank you, Marcelina," Lizzie got down to her level, "Next time you and I go on an outing, I expect you to stay by my side."

"I will," she promised, "Can we go to the funeral parlor now, Mommy?"

"Yes," I nodded, taking her hand, "I'll see you later, Lizzie."

"And you forgive me," Lizzie looked over at me with big, sparkly eyes, "Don't you, Lumi…?"

"Of course I do," I smiled, "It's not your fault she got adventurous. That was her decision, not yours. There's nothing to forgive you for."

"Eeee!" she squealed, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem," I waved behind us and took the baby to the funeral parlor like she'd been begging me for since she arrived at the paper. Besides, I needed to speak with the Undertaker anyway. I had never seen this little girl light up more than when we walked through those doors.

"Adrian!" Marcelina squealed, bolting toward the Undertaker. Adrian…?

"Hello, Marcelina!" he squeezed her tight, "My, my, poppet, aren't you getting big!"

"That's my demon half," she told, "You knew that!"

"Of course I did," the Undertaker cuddled her, "And Mrs. Michaelis! Always a delight to see you."

"Hello, Undertaker," I smiled.

"So, my dearest," he bounced Marcelina on his hip, "What brings you by? There's no way I could fit you for a coffin. You're not dying anytime soon. Or ever, really."

"I wanted to come play!" Marcelina chimed, "I like it here and Auntie Lizzie wouldn't let me come."

"And I needed to do some shopping," I butted in.

"Oh?" I had the Undertaker's interest.

"Marcy," I told, "Go play in the mortuary. Don't get into anything you know you're not supposed to."

"Ok!" Marcelina jumped down from the Undertaker's embrace and ran toward the back.

"Is everything alright?" the Undertaker worried.

"I need an aegerine crystal," I demanded, "You wouldn't happen to have an aegerine crystal, would you?"

"I may have one," he thought it over, "What do you need this for?"

"For her," my voice broke, "I'm worried about her, Undertaker. Sebastian was attacked by demons and I have an adventurous little cambion that needs to be safe."

"What else do you need?" he didn't even hesitate.

"A few miscellaneous herbs," I showed him my mother's journal.

"This is a protection spell," the Undertaker skimmed over the pages, "And a large scale one, too. Heavy duty stuff."

"I need to cleanse the entire house," I explained, "Both ours and the manor."

"Let's see what we have then," he went through the apothecary cabinet, "Sage, some cinnamon, a bit of salt. Some black onyx would help. A bit of sandalwood. And a pinch of cardamom. Along with the incantation, that should do it. How good is your Latin, my dear?"

"It's demon's Latin," I assured, "I think it'll be good enough."

"Perfect," he grinned, "Now, when you go to perform the ritual, according to this spell, you'll be doing some exclusions to keep certain evil spirits from feeling its effect, right?"

"That's right," I confirmed, "How do I keep it from hurting Sebastian and Marcelina?"

"A drop of blood each," the Undertaker put my herbs in a little burlap bag, "Will you be alright?"

"I should be," I knew exactly what he was getting at, "It's Sebastian. As delightful as his blood is, I don't want to go through that again. I'm sure my demon blood days are done and over with."

"That's good to hear," he chuckled to himself, "I'd rather not be shaken down for information again."

"Sorry…" I blushed. I'd rather forget my demon blood problem, "Now, payment, yes?"

"On the house," he waved, "No need to pay me."

That kind of took me by surprise. I gave the Undertaker a very skeptical look, "Why?"

"Because," he peeked into the mortuary to find Marcelina poking around, curious about everything, "I understand exactly what you're doing. And why you're doing it. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her either."

"Thank you, Undertaker," I felt a warmth radiating inside, "There's something that's been nagging me since we walked in, though."

"What is it?"

"Marcelina called you Adrian," I recalled.

"Yes," he nodded, "I have a name, too."

"How does she know it, though?" I wondered.

"That little girl has been in my thoughts more than once," the Undertaker leaned against the wall, watching my baby, "She's working hard on her telepathy. Watch. Marcelina!"

"Yes?" Marcelina chirped, popping up from behind a coffin.

"I'm thinking of a number between one and ten," he tested her, "What color is the number?"

Marcelina stared him down for a minute or two, "Green!"

"That's right," he praised her, "So, it's no real surprise she dug deeper and learned my name."

"And the number was six!" she called back, going back to playing.

"Keep a close eye on that one," the Undertaker warned, a hint of pride in his voice, "She could take down entire empires if she so chooses."

"Thank you, Undertaker," I took my bag of herbs from the counter, "Marcy, I have to go. Auntie Lizzie should be back here in the next hour or so to get you."

"Ok," my daughter leapt into my arms, "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," I squeezed her a little tighter, "I'll see you when I come home, ok?"

"Ok," I put Marcelina down and left the funeral parlor. From what I understood, reapers and demons didn't really get along. Then again, the Undertaker was no ordinary reaper. And Marcelina was no demon. Seeing them together kind of reminded me of seeing her and Sebastian together. I could see it all over his face. The Undertaker cared about Marcelina like she was his own. I'm pretty sure I left her in capable hands.

 **A/N: Marcelina and the Undertaker have had a special bond. Ever since she was born. He was the recipient of her first smile, if I remember correctly. And I love that so very, very much. We'll see a little more of their warm, fuzzy bond throughout the story. Now, I'm thinking about kind of doing one of those "Through the Demon's/Cambion's Eyes" chapters, but with more pages from Catherine's journals. Would that be ok with you or should I just scrap that idea? I think it's a good one. It'd make for some good filler chapters. Anyway…Just something to rattle around the old noggin. See you next chapter! xx**


	12. Her Butler, Protected

Home sweet home. I loved spending all day at the paper, but I really loved going back to the manor. Especially today. I'd be cleaning the house today. The Undertaker's kind words gave such a comfort. One I had only gotten from Sebastian ordinarily. I was ready, willing, and able to do whatever it took to keep my family safe.

"Lumi!" a familiar voice chirped.

"Hi, Lizzie," I surrendered to her bone crushing embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she sang, "You have to come see what I did in the parlor! It's positively adorable! It's finally starting to look like I live here now!"

"That's great, Lizzie," I brushed her off, "But I can't right now."

"Why not?" Lizzie's eyes began to well up. Uh-oh…Not good.

"Because," I had bigger fish to fry, "I need to speak with your husband. It's really important."

"He's in the study," she pouted on the stairs.

"I promise you," I turned her around, "Later, I'll look at your beautiful work you've done today. But for now, I just need to talk to Ciel."

"Ok!" Lizzie perked up immediately. Bless her one track mind.

I headed upstairs first to check on the baby. This would've been quicker than going through the parlor with Elizabeth. I knew she'd want to go over every single detail from the crystals in the chandelier to the nails in the floorboards. Besides, there was no parlor that could ever be cuter than the little girl in the library.

I didn't have my foot in the door for two seconds and the shuffling of little feet echoed through the room, "Mommy!"

"Hello, sweetheart," I snuggled her in my arms, "I'm going to need your help with something in a little bit."

"Is it the stuff you got from Adrian?" she assumed.

"It does have to do with that," I confirmed, noticing her father's interest skyrocket out of the corner of my eye.

"What did you get?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"I got the ingredients for the protection spell," I kept my voice down, so I didn't scare the little one, "Herbs, spices, crystals, all of it."

"What do you need me to do?" he was ready to kill a man at this point.

"As of now," I settled him, "Nothing. I do need to have a word with Ciel, though."

"Whatever you need to do, darling," Sebastian kissed the top of my head and sent me on my merry way.

I started walking toward the study and found the young lord at his desk. I swear, he never moves. From the time I get to the paper to the time I come back to the manor, Ciel is always working. I guess I can relate. Even when he's sleeping, I'm still hard at work. Especially as of late with trying to find a weakness for Lucifer.

"Ciel?" I knocked on the door, "Could I come in?"

"Hi, Lumi," he greeted me, his face still buried in his work, "Go ahead. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to get Elizabeth out of here," I requested, "It's time."

"Are you about to cleanse the house?" Ciel dropped his pen and paid more attention to me.

"Yes," I nodded, "As soon as humanly possible."

"Do you have any suggestions?" he wondered, "Because I have nothing."

"There was a little pub she liked on the west side of London," I remembered, "She got kind of trashed there once."

"Elizabeth?" Ciel scoffed, "My Elizabeth? I don't think that girl has ever been drunk a day in her life. She may have tasted champagne at our wedding. Lizzie's never been drunk."

"You don't remember," I pointed out, "You were pretty drunk, too. Sebastian had to carry you to bed. I had her drinking scotch and Irish whiskey. Good times."

"You fed my wife scotch and Irish whiskey?!"

"If the Irish know one thing," I beamed, "It's how to make a damn fine whiskey."

"That's true," he agreed.

"Now, get Lizzie out of the house," I demanded.

"I'm not taking her to a pub," he snarled.

"Sorry, Ciel," I shrugged, "Take her to dinner, to the theatre. Anywhere. I just need her out of the house. Take the staff, too. I need an empty house."

"I'll try," Ciel pouted in his chair.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I put an arm around him, "Trust me. This is going to benefit in the long run. An hour or two is all I ask."

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out.

"Yes, sir?" Sebastian slid into the room hardly a second later.

"Gather the staff," he groaned, "Bring them here."

"Yes, my lord," his beautiful demon butler bowed to him and ran off to rally the troops. One by one, they started to file in front of Ciel's desk.

"Now," Ciel turned authoritative, "We're all going out this evening. I expect you to behave yourselves and not get into too much trouble. Sebastian will be staying behind, so he won't be babysitting you."

"I can't, boss," Bard chimed in.

"And why not?"

"I got plans tonight," he explained himself.

"You and Mary, Bard?" I figured.

"Yes, ma'am," he confirmed, "It's kind of a special occasion. If I didn't take her out tonight, she'd have my head."

"Fine," Ciel caved, "Everyone else is out of the house for the next…hour?"

I gave Ciel a nod out of the eyeshot of the others. That should be plenty of time to get everything taken care of. The house will be clean. Hopefully, the demons will be kept out. Maybe we should consider getting a watch dog for when Ciel isn't enough.

"Will you be joining us, Lumi?" Finny asked so innocently.

"I'll be staying here, too," I burst his bubble.

"Working on giving Marcelina a little brother, eh, Lumi?" Bard teased. Which led to him being swatted upside the head by my husband, "Ouch! What the hell, Sebastian?"

"You had it coming," he justified. It's so cute when Sebastian picks up my scrappy nature. If he hadn't done it, I was going to.

"I'm too buried in research," I covered, "And Sebastian has too much to do around here as it is. So, no. We're not working on giving Marcelina a little brother anytime soon."

"When are we leaving, Master?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Now," Ciel closed up his books.

"What's going on in here?" Elizabeth stuck her head in the door.

"We're going out this evening, Elizabeth," Ciel put his arm around her waist, "That is alright with you, isn't it?"

"A date?" Lizzie squeaked, "You and me? Oh, Ciel! We haven't been on a proper date since we've been back from our honeymoon!"

"Come along then."

I love you, Ciel Phantomhive. You are an absolute lifesaver. As I watched Bard drive the coach away from the manor, it was time to start mixing the herbs and spices and to get the candles burning. Now, to get a very crucial ingredient. And I was dreading this moment.

"Hey, Marcy," I peeked into the library to find my daughter buried in a book. Surprise, surprise, "You wanted to help with the things I got from the Undertaker, right?"

"Right!" she chirped, slamming her book shut.

"I need you to get me a bowl and a knife from the kitchen," I instructed, "And be careful."

"Yes, Mommy," Marcelina leapt down from her chair and bolted down the stairs.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Sebastian worried, "If you don't, I can do it for you."

"I got it," I promised, "My mother's journal has detailed instructions. I should be alright. They seem easy enough to follow. When she wrote them, she must have made them idiot proof."

"I got them!" Marcelina squeaked from the foyer.

"Good," I sat on the bottom step and took the bowl and knife out of my baby's hands, "Now, for the next part, it's going to be kind of hard for you, Marcelina."

"Me?" she looked up at me with those big, sparkly, red eyes of hers.

"I have to make some exclusions for this spell to work," I explained, "I can't be expelling you or your father. But I'm going to need a little blood from you in order to keep you safe."

"That's going to hurt, Mommy," Marcelina shook, "I don't want to hurt."

"It'll only hurt for a little bit, sweetheart," I cradled her, "Then, your father will bandage it up and you'll be perfectly fine."

Marcelina stared at the knife in my hand with a mixture of terror and intrigue, "Ok. But I want to do it."

"Why do you want to do it?" I wondered.

"So you don't have to…"

I couldn't even watch as my little girl dragged the blade across the palm of her hand. She winced twice, trying to tough it out. My poor baby…Now, Lucifer has been responsible for both of them hurting. And I couldn't wait to drive a blade through his heart. If he even has one.

Strange. Marcelina's blood smelled so different from her father. Like red licorice that had been sitting in the sun all day. But then, Sebastian tapped his vein. And the burn in the back of my throat was killing me. It took all the willpower I had to not latch onto his hand and drink until there was none left to be had. But I also had a job to do. They both dribbled a little bit into the bowl and I threw the herbs the Undertaker had given me on top.

"Sebastian," I bit my bottom lip, damn near drawing blood, "Burn them please. Now."

"Of course," Sebastian dropped the match into the bowl, "Do you know the spell?"

"I got it," I assured, beginning the incantation:

"Si res et invitis spritus, placer relinquere nunc.

(Any unwanted spirits and entities, please leave now.)

Malus vires vel praesentia placet excedent.

(Any evil energies or presences, please leave this place.)

Quem misi ad vos in profundis inferni convivae.

(I am sending you home to the depths of Hell.)

Tantummodo luce et sanando industria passus est in loco isto.

(Only light and healing energy is allowed in this place.)

Et abiit, et omni creatureae!

(Be gone, all evil creatures!)

Scuto circumdabit te ego dilexi praesidium.

(I surround the ones I love with a shield of protection.)

Hic tuti sumus.

(We are safe here.)

Hoc loco mundatus est.

(This place is cleansed.)"

 **A/N: So, now, we have a squeaky clean manor. All the monsters are gone. Well…Other than** ** _our_** **monsters. But you know what I mean, you silly goose. Anywho, I guess I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	13. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 2

I was so proud of the woman my beautiful wife had become. After her casting the protection spell over the manor, I stood in sheer awe of how well she handled herself. Lumi's spell work was flawless. I never regretted teaching her demon's Latin. I just wished I could've taught it to her mother. The number of headaches that could have been avoided…But I digress.

I did enjoy the time off my feet, but I'm nothing if not a humble servant of the young master. Nothing quite like getting back to the same old routine. Although, upon my arrival at Phantomhive Manor this morning, something was different. And it wasn't just the protection spell that was holding nicely if I do say so myself. It was Lady Elizabeth. Something was different. I had felt this before…but I'm sure it was nothing. Just overreacting.

In the midst of the usual day to day chores, I found myself checking the time, making sure my lord's schedule goes exactly as it should. However, I wasn't expecting to find a while crystal in my pocket. This was aegerine…Oh, Lumi…You really are worried, aren't you, darling?

I was almost positive that I was going to be ok. I mean, I knew that as fact. I would be fine eventually. Although, I have been terrified to actually sleep lately. All I'd see was the reoccurring nightmare of Lucifer and me in the old days. From time to time, I'd still be able to feel it. My entire body shivers and my bones and muscles ache like I had been on the rack for forty years. Sometimes when I close my eyes, I can still feel the blazing hot branding iron being held on my skin.

I loved her. I really did. More than anything in this world. Lumi had made the last thousand years completely worth it. But I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to hide the fact that I'm dying inside from her. She's far too observant. I'm sure a distraction would help. Anything. A perfectly timed letter from the Queen. A trivial errand from the young master. Anything would do.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Perfect. Yes. Absolutely perfect, "Yes, Marcelina. What is it?"

"Can we get a puppy?" she asked.

"What?" I know I said anything would do, but this was unexpected, "Why? No."

"Why not?" Marcelina pouted on the floor, "I found one and he's out in the cold all alone. We can't just leave him. And he smells like we do!"

"That's impossible, child," I brushed her off, "There's only one kind of dog that could bare our scent and that's a demon hound."

"What's going on?" Lumi joined us in the library. Five o'clock already? Where has the day gone?

"Mommy," Marcelina turned her attention toward her mother, "Can we get a puppy?"

"I said no, Marcelina," I stood my ground.

"Why not?" Lumi asked me.

"Because I said no," I put my foot down.

"But Mommy, I found a puppy!" Marcelina begged at Lumi's feet, "And from what Daddy tells me, he's a demon hound!"

"A demon hound?" Lumi looked toward me, confused and a little nervous.

And before I could get another word out, I heard the loud, thunderous booming of someone running up the stairs at superhuman speeds. No. Dear God, no. I really should be careful about what I wish for. I know I wanted a distraction, but please tell me that's not what I think it is.

Sure enough, little Marcelina was tackled and licked relentlessly by none other than a demon hound, "Down, boy! Daddy hasn't said yes yet."

"Sorry, Sebastian," Finny followed in shortly after, "Pluto came back and he got a little excited."

"He's the puppy I found, Daddy!" Marcelina giggled, scratching the mongrel's belly.

"Of course he is," I groaned to myself.

"Sebastian, he's adorable," Lumi got down with him, "Can we keep him?"

"Pluto stays here," I demanded, "Finny, take care of it."

"Yes, sir!" Finny grabbed a hold of its collar.

"You know," Lumi wrapped herself around my arm, "With everything that's been going on lately, a guard dog wouldn't be a half bad idea, Sebastian."

"But Pluto's a demon hound," I argued.

"All the better!" she chirped, "Anyone can get past a normal dog. No one's going to mess with a demon hound."

Demon hounds…Why couldn't there be demon cats? They'd be so much better.

"Please, Daddy?" Marcelina pleaded, her deep red eyes wide, "Can we keep him?"

I didn't want to do it. But I also didn't want to break my daughter's heart. And Lumi made an excellent point. Despite the fact that it went against every fiber of my being, I let out a heavy sigh, "Fine. Finny?"

"Yes?" Finny squeaked.

"Go familiarize Pluto with our house," I held my face in my hand. What have I gotten myself into?

"Yes, sir!"

"Can I go, too, Daddy?" Marcelina asked.

"Pluto," I glared through the hound, "Can you keep her safe?"

"BORF!"

Pluto ran his tongue up the side of my face, making me physically cringe. This damn demon hound was absolutely hopeless. I took the aegerine crystal out of my pocket and put it around Marcelina's neck, "Whatever you do, darling…Do not take this off. Ever. Intellegisne (Do you understand)?"

"Ita, Pater (Yes, Daddy)," she nodded.

"Good," I kissed her forehead and sent her and Finny on their way. I threw my arm around my wife's waist and pulled her to my side, "You convinced me to get a dog, Ms. Olivier."

"Let me guess," she smirked, "You're more of a cat person, aren't you?"

"Yes," I confirmed, "Dogs are loathsome creatures. Mangy mutts…"

"It was bound to happen, Sebastian," she buried her face in my shoulder, "I did the same thing when I was her age."

"Ten months?"

"You know what I mean," Lumi shoved me, "I brought home a few stray puppies while I was growing up. If I were on better speaking terms with my father, I'd tell you to ask him, but…"

"Hold on," I stopped her, "What happened with you and your father?"

"Don't worry about it," she brushed me off, "It's nothing."

"No, it's not," I dug deeper, "What happened, Lumi?"

"He can't get over you," Lumi lowered her gaze, "He can't get over the fact that you're a demon. When I went to get my mother's journals, he told me he didn't want the information to fall into the wrong hands. You're probably the one that gave her most of the information in the first place!"

"I am," I nodded, "We needn't worry about your father's opinions, darling. You love me, am I right?"

"Of course I do!"

"And I love you," I kissed her soft, delicate cheek, "That's all that matters. Your father will either learn to live with it eventually or he's going to be a very sad, lonely man. All there is to it. You're overthinking."

"Maybe I am," she sighed, "That's what I have you for, though. To put my head back on."

"Always, my love. Always," I got down to my wife's level, giving her a soft, gentle kiss.

"I'll see you at home," Lumi said, turning on her heel.

I loved her so much. But she's exhausting. And her daughter was just like her. Much like she is so eerily similar to her mother before her. Lumi once asked me if I was in love with her just because of her being the mirror image of Catherine. Maybe that did have something to do with it…

 **A/N: Hey, guys. I'm sorry this chapter's so short. I'm not really feeling too hot right now and the fact that I posted today is nothing short of a miracle. I wanted to do a Through the Demon's Eyes chapter, though. I feel like she'd slip some aegerine in Sebastian's pocket. She wants them to stay safe. With the way her dad's been and her blind love for Sebastian, he and Marcelina are all she has. And now THEY GOT A DOG! This trilogy was lacking in some Pluto. And he's just the cutest little thing…And I just got a really good idea. I need to write that down. See you next chapter! xx**


	14. Her Butler, Blinded

Nothing like being buried in the books after a long day of work. As strange as it may sound, I felt a presence in the Phantomhive library every time I opened one of my mother's journals. As if she were in here with me. I could occasionally hear her voice in the back of my head. Which books had what. Where a certain spell was. Things I needed to know. Most would've been unnerved by such a thing, but once one marries a demon, has a cambion delivered by a reaper, dies and becomes immortal, it's desensitizing.

And by the looks on Sebastian's face from time to time, he was feeling it, too. Of course Mom would gravitate toward Sebastian. I didn't know much about the extent of their friendship, but the more I went through her journals, the more I could begin to understand it. They did have something special. Not enough to cheat on my father, but going by what she wrote, she thought about it a few times. Can't blame her, though. He's kind of temptation on two feet in a waistcoat. And some of us are silly enough to fall for his incubus-like charms.

"Sebastian?" I looked over to him, "Is everything alright?"

"It's shortly after six," he opened his watch, "And dinner isn't done. I'm curious as to what would be taking Baldroy so long."

"Because heaven forbid if your schedule's a bit off," I teased, kissing his cheek, "You mind the baby. I'll go check on dinner."

Sebastian held me against his chest for a minute longer, whispering in my ear, "As you wish, Mistress."

If there was one thing in this world Sebastian excelled at, it was definitely finding ways of spiking my body temperature. Or putting some color in my face. Or making my heart beating at glacial speeds turn into a horse track on a Sunday afternoon in the summertime. For as long as we've been together, for as long as we've been married, one would think I'd be used to it by now. Mom, how did you not succumb to him? A stronger will than mine. That's for sure.

I closed my books for the time being and went toward the kitchen. Bard was nowhere to be found. Huh…Strange. This close to dinnertime and there were no scorch marks on the wall. Nothing smelled like it was burning. It actually smelled like really good seasoned beef. The only thing in the kitchen was a sweet old man at the table with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Hi, Tanaka," I sat with him, "You wouldn't happen to know where Bard is, would you?"

"Oh, ho, ho…"

Great. Tanaka was useless. He couldn't have been lucid. I knew it took a lot out of him, but still. Just a little bit right now would've been really helpful. Oh well. I guess I was on my own to find him. The perk of heightened senses. And by the sounds of things, someone was struggling in the pantry. It sounded like Bard. Maybe trying to lift something heavy? I opened the pantry door and immediately regretted it.

"Bard, what the hell are you doing?!" I covered my eyes, not expecting to see him mostly naked.

"Lumi!" he scrambled to get his clothes back on, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I'm sorry," I screeched, "I didn't think you'd be in this state in the bloody pantry! Jesus, Bard, have a little decency."

"Sorry," Bard apologized, putting his shirt back on, "I'll put a do not disturb sign on the doorknob next time."

"Thank you," I sighed out, but not without peeking around Bard's shoulder, "Mary?"

"Hi, Lumi…" my secretary's soft, meek voice chirped up.

"Please keep this our secret, Lumi," Bard begged me, finally realizing the gravity of the situation, "We were only fooling around. Don't tell Sebastian or the master. Please. If you have any ounce of empathy, don't tell anyone."

"It's not my business to tell," I assured, "As far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

"And me?" Mary worried, "What will this do for us at work tomorrow?"

"What you do on your off time is your own business," I comforted, "Whether it be crocheting afghans for the homeless or Bard in the Phantomhive Manor's pantry. We all have guilty pleasures."

"Thank you," he groveled at my feet, "Thank you so much."

"Bard," I got down to his level, "We've been friends for quite some time now. Did you really think I wouldn't keep this between us?"

"No," he smiled, "But really. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem," I promised, "However, I do want the memory burned out of my brain."

"Sorry," Bard chuckled a bit while I was in mid cringe.

I had to admit, though. As much as I loved Sebastian, Bard was pretty nicely built, too. I didn't expect to see him that naked today, but I wasn't too mad about it. Before I spiraled into an odd fantasy that could very well be possible, but one of them would never allow it, I went back into the library. I watched as my beautiful little girl sat in her father's lap, conjuring small ice sculptures in her hand.

"What was taking him so long, darling?" Sebastian asked, in complete awe of Marcelina's abilities.

"It was nothing," I brushed him off, "You know, Sebastian, I've been doing some thinking lately."

"Oh?" he put Marcelina on the floor, replacing her with me.

"We should go on a trip," I figured, "It's been a while."

"And where, my love," Sebastian held me, "would you like to go?"

"I was thinking America," I went on, "She needs to meet the rest of her family, Sebastian. I'm tired of keeping Marcelina a secret."

"Well, since our secret's already out," he sighed, "Marcelina…"

"Yes, Daddy?" she chirped, sitting at Sebastian's feet.

"We'll be going on holiday soon," Sebastian pulled her up, "But you'll need to keep your powers under control as well as you can, ok?"

"Ok," Marcelina nodded, "I can do that."

"Also," I added, "You can't be my biological daughter. You can pass for ten, but you're still practically a baby."

"I know, Mommy," she grinned, "I'm a big girl!"

"Yes, you are, sweetheart." And that big girl made my heart melt.

"Where are we going?" Marcelina asked, her eyes aglow.

"America," I sat on the floor with her, "You get to meet my family. They're your family now, too."

"Which ones…?" she got really nervous really quickly, nuzzling into my shoulder.

"Don't worry, child," Sebastian assured, "I've met them. They'll adore you, darling. I promise."

"Ok…" Marcelina was still a little anxious, but I'm sure she'll calm down eventually. I squeezed her a little tighter, "When are we leaving?"

"In a couple of weeks," Sebastian decided, "Not next week, but the following week."

"Yay!" she started to get excited, "Can we take Pluto, too?"

"Pluto stays," he put his foot down, "I am not looking after the dog while we're gone. Besides, someone has to look after the young master and Lady Elizabeth while I'm away."

"I'll go run this by Ciel," I let Marcelina get back to her sculptures and ran down the stairs and through the maze that is Phantomhive Manor and into Ciel's study. The young earl was working hard to keep his company afloat and buried in paperwork. Much like how I was with my mother's journals. The only difference was he wasn't trying to fight off Lucifer. I knocked on the door, "Ciel? Could I come in?"

"Hi, Lumi," he greeted me, "Sure. Come in."

"Can I ask you a favor?" I sat on the edge of his desk.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"I need to steal your butler in a couple weeks," I requested, "If that's alright with you."

"For…?"

"We're going to America for a while," I explained, "We're taking Marcelina to meet the other side of the family."

"That's fine," he allowed, "Go ahead."

"Yay!"

"On one condition."

Always was a catch, "What?"

"Will you go check on Elizabeth?" Ciel worried, "She's hardly said a word all day. I tried getting her to speak to me, but she wouldn't."

"And you think she'll talk to me?" I assumed. It was really unlike Lizzie to go an entire day quiet. And I could tell Ciel was nervous. If Elizabeth isn't speaking, something was very wrong.

"Probably," he shrugged, "You're her best friend. I don't see why not."

"Ok," I nodded, "I'll go check on her. Any idea where she is?"

"Parlor, maybe?"

I left Ciel to his work and searched the house for Elizabeth. Not in the parlor…Not in the dining room…Huh. Where in the hell was Lizzie? I went upstairs and checked the bedrooms. Sure enough, she was balled up in the middle of her and Ciel's bed.

"Lizzie?" I sat with her, "Are you doing ok?"

"No…" her voice was so broken and her face and eyes so red.

"Lizzie," I put my arms around her, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth bawled in my shoulder, "I just started crying. Nothing happened. I don't know why I'm crying, but here I am! Lumi, am I going crazy?"

"No," I cradled her, "You're not going crazy."

"Then, what's wrong with me?" she worried, "I've been depressed all day with no clue of how it happened. Then, there's this. You shouldn't have to see me like this."

"Elizabeth," I soothed her, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I don't care about seeing you like this. I care about stopping it and making you better. You're going to be ok. I promise you that much. You'll be fine."

"You think so…?"

"I know so," I promised, "We should probably get you some water."

"I'm starving!" Lizzie started to turn around, "Does Baldroy have dinner done yet?"

"Almost," I shook at the memory of Bard and Mary in the pantry, "Do you need anything? Besides the water?"

"I really want something sweet," she sighed, "Do we have anything?"

"I'm sure we will," I assumed, "Sebastian had a chocolate cake in the oven, last I saw."

"That sounds wonderful!" Lizzie squeaked in her usual, cheerful tone.

I must have some sort of magical power. When I walked in here, Lizzie was damn near inconsolable. Now, she's thrilled over chocolate cake? Was it me? Or was Elizabeth really starting to go slightly insane? No matter. She had a smile on her face again. That's all that mattered. One less thing to worry about.

 **A/N: Hi, guys! So, we all knew Lizzie was nuts. This just kind of solidifies that. And we got to see Bard naked! That's exciting. Now, I want to run something by you real, real quick. I have a very significant anniversary coming up next Tuesday. At first thought, I wanted to do an entire Kuroshitsuji week for it. But I'm thinking I switch up some posting dates next week and give a one-shot next Saturday. So, I'd be posting for Ouran on Wednesday and this would be on Tuesday. Sound off on it and either way, I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	15. Her Butler, Celebrating

**A/N: Could you do me a quick favor and take a glance at your calendar? It's Tuesday, isn't it? And you think to yourself, why in the hell is Lumi updating Kuroshitsuji on a Tuesday? That gets an update on Wednesday. What kind of parallel dimension have I stumbled into? No parallel dimensions. I'll explain everything at the end. But for now, you're not going to look a gift horse in the mouth and enjoy.**

Sebastian and I had been working nonstop for a solid week for this day. And now, it was finally here. It was finally time to see the fruits of our labor appreciated. I couldn't believe the day had come already. I'm pretty sure I was still bottle feeding her yesterday. Didn't Sebastian and I just come back from America the other day?

Nonetheless, I crept down the hall in the early morning and sat on the edge of my little girl's bed, where she was still sleeping soundly, "Good morning, Marcelina. It's time to wake up, sweetheart."

"Good morning, Mommy," she let out a soft, sweet yawn.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked, holding my fallen angel in my arms.

"Tuesday?"

"Yes," I nodded, silently squealing that she got more of my personality than I thought, "Other than that. one year ago today, the world would get a little better."

"That's nice," Marcelina rolled into my shoulder, trying to go back to sleep.

"And you know how the world got a little better?" I jostled her a bit, trying to keep her awake.

"How?" she groaned, already fed up with me for the day. And there was her father coming out in her.

"You, my darling daughter," I kissed her round, little cheek, "were brought into your father and my life. It's your birthday, Marcy."

"It's my birthday?" That woke her up, "It's my birthday! Yay! What do we do?"

"First of all," I sat her on my lap, "You go to the manor with your father. I have to run by the paper for a minute. Then I have a few other errands I need to run."

"Lumi," Sebastian stepped in, "I have everything taken care of already."

"Not all of them," I put our daughter back on her bed to properly greet my husband, "You don't worry. I'll be back at the manor soon."

"Where are you going?" he wondered.

"I'll be back," I promised. I kissed my husband and my daughter and took off to the paper.

Amazing how far this paper has come. I remember the days when I was but a mere reporter. And a complete pervert ran it. Now, here I was. Still a reporter, but now, this paper was mine. All because of one interview. And Sebastian had to use Ciel's name to send me flowers at work.

"Good morning, Mary," I walked in to find my secretary hard at work at her desk.

"Hi, Lumi," she greeted me, trying not to make eye contact, "Look…About the other day…What you saw…"

"It's water under the bridge," I brushed it off, "It's fine."

"I was supposed to be going out with Bard that night," Mary told, "He was in the middle of making dinner and I told him I could wait. Something about seeing him so fiery and so passionate about what he was cooking…I don't know, but it stirred something inside me. In my soul. I just couldn't sit there anymore."

"I understand, Mary," I settled her, "If I weren't married to Sebastian, I would've done the same thing."

"So…" she hesitated, "We're good?"

"We never weren't good," I assured, "I won't be in today, by the way. You need to take care of the paper for me."

"Ok!" Mary sang, her spirits turning around.

"Will I see you tonight?" I asked, putting the manuscripts on her desk.

"For…?"

"Marcelina's birthday party," I explained, "Did Bard not tell you? He and Marcelina are the best of pals."

"To be honest," Mary looked down at her feet, "I didn't think I'd be invited."

"Of course you are," I smiled, "Phantomhive Manor. Seven o'clock. Now, I have to go."

"Preparations to make for tonight?" she assumed.

"Something like that," I chirped, "See you tonight!"

I left the paper in Mary's capable hands and headed just down the road. Earlier in the week, Sebastian had spoken with my favorite eccentric reaper for Marcelina's birthday present. I sent him with a slight description and a sketch pinned to his lapel. I needed to stop by the funeral parlor and retrieve it. I hope it's done.

Creak…

Empty. Huh. Strange…I called out, "Undertaker?"

"Hello, Lumi dear," one of the slabs started speaking, "Always lovely to see you."

"Undertaker," I pulled the slab out, "What are you doing in there?"

"Taking a brief nap," he said, crawling out, "How can I help you? Surely you're not here just to see my pretty face."

"You have something for me," I reminded, "However, in order for me to obtain it, I need to ask you a question."

"Oh?" I had his interest.

"Why did the teddy bear turn down another piece of pie?" I asked, already hating myself for this.

"Why?"

"Because," I sighed, "He was already stuffed."

The Undertaker doubled over with laughter. What I did was for the family. What I did was for the family. At least I knew my payment was accepted. It reminded me of when I was first pregnant. I still wonder to this day what Sebastian told him. He said that he'd never tell me and he was ashamed of whatever it was.

Soon enough, the Undertaker pulled himself together, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I'm assuming you're here for Marcelina's present."

"That's right," I nodded.

"Is it too early to give her a death scythe?" he wondered, going through his apothecary cabinet.

"She's one, Undertaker!" I squealed, "And she's a cambion, not a reaper. Marcelina can't have a scythe."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, poppet," the Undertaker took out a small box wrapped in purple paper, "Didn't your husband wield Grell Sutcliff's scythe once upon a time?"

"We don't talk about Grell Sutcliff," my blood boiled just thinking about them. They took my baby. I took their life. Grell had it coming, "Regardless, you're not giving my one year old a death scythe."

"I'll wait for the next one," he gave me the box, "This will have to do until then."

"How did it turn out?" I asked excitedly.

"Beautifully," the Undertaker took a bit of pride in his handiwork.

"Thank you," I put it safely in my bag.

"You're welcome," he grinned, "She really is quite remarkable."

"I know," I agreed, "It's not every day a cambion is born."

"Oh, no, my dear," he corrected, "It's much more than that. Marcelina is a very special little girl. And even though she's slated to be with Lucifer, she's going to be alright. I can promise you that much."

The Undertaker's words hit me harder than I expected. Marcelina must have told him about our trip to Hell. before I had the chance to have an emotional moment, I pulled myself together, "I should be going. I still have one more stop before I go back to the manor."

"Go on, love," he let me go, "Kiss the baby for me."

"I will," I waved behind me and left the funeral parlor. One last stop. It was only one more. And out of all the others, I dreaded this one the most.

I stood on the doorstep of a little house in East London, feeling my heart beat out of my chest. A mixture of anxiety and anger stirred in the pit of my stomach. Do I do it? Dare I even consider it? I mean, it is his granddaughter's first birthday. But he can't accept what she is. Or Sebastian, for that matter. I turned on my heel and started heading back for the manor.

I came back to find the manor in the process of being decorated in the most bright and horrendous shades of pink. This could only mean one thing. Sebastian was too busy to handle the decorating, so he pawned the job off on someone who would be all too willing. Marcelina wasn't one for pink, but I knew who was.

"Lumi!" Lizzie practically tackled me, "Look at this place! Isn't it adorable?"

"Yes," I swallowed the bile in the back of my throat, "Precious. Almost at nauseam."

"Is it too much?" she worried, "I was afraid that I might go overboard."

"I think you should've consulted the little one," I suggested, "Tone back on the pink a bit, add some greys and some purples."

"Grey's not a cute color at all!" Elizabeth pitched a fit, "Not at all!"

"Trust me," I settled her, "It'll balance everything out. And the pink will stand out even more."

"Ok!" she sang, blindingly following my advice. Bless her.

If Elizabeth was handling decorations and the manor smelled like chocolate, that could only mean that if I were to find my husband, he'd be in the kitchen? Of course he was. With Bard and Finny bringing him flour and sugar. I snaked my arms around Sebastian's waist and nuzzled my face in his shoulder blades. He put the whisk down in the bowl and took my hands, "Welcome back, Mrs. Michaelis."

"Hello, my love," I hid a smile from him, dipping my finger into the batter. Damn, that's good, "Cutting it a little close, don't you think?"

"Believe it or not," Sebastian spun me around, "This is the third cake I've made today. They've all been three tiered."

"Where did the other two go?" I wondered.

"Lady Elizabeth insisted on tasting them to make sure they were done well," he explained, "She may have gotten a little carried away."

"A little carried away?" I gasped, "Dear God, Lizzie…One would think after the third piece, that's getting carried away. If you're on cake number three, that's just excessive."

"I didn't have the heart to stop her," Sebastian took my face in his hands, "Are you alright, darling? You look tired."

"I'm fine…"

"Lumi," he knew better.

"I hate when you can see through me," I looked into the bowl. Anything to keep from making eye contact. If I were to do that, I'd drown myself, "I went to my father's house today."

"Oh?" Sebastian pulled me to him, "What happened?"

"I thought about inviting him for tonight," I wrapped my arms around my husband, "I didn't. I couldn't. I didn't even knock on his door. I just want him to come around to the smart way of thinking. It's not like you or Marcelina are dangerous."

"Oh, we are," he assured, "Just not to you."

"Mom would've been able to talk him into it," I sighed, falling into his embrace.

"Catherine could talk the Pope into Satanism," Sebastian joked, "Don't worry yourself, Lumi. Why don't you go and get ready for tonight? We should have guests arriving soon."

"Ok," I didn't want to let him go. The day was going south fast and I'll be damned if I let that happen.

"On our bed," he whispered in my ear, "I've already laid something out for you."

While fighting off the urge to take him into the pantry, I just smiled and shook my head, "You never cease to amaze me, Sebastian Michaelis…"

"If I couldn't take care of my wife when she's had a hard day," he kissed the top of my head, "What kind of husband would I be?"

"I love you."

"And I you," Sebastian sent me on my merry way.

I got to our bedroom and found a long, black dress on our bed just like Sebastian said. It almost looked like my wedding dress, but with a few tweaks made to it. I'm kind of surprised he didn't follow me up to lace my corset for me, but he also had a cake to work on. As soon as I had my dress on and laced, the pitter patter of little feet echoed through the hall.

"You look like a princess, Mommy," Marcelina stood in the doorway.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I pulled her toward me, letting my skirt billow beneath us, "You know…I saw the Undertaker today."

"Without me?" she whined.

"I had to get your birthday present," I defended, "You couldn't be there for that, silly."

"Fine…"

"But," I unclasped the aegerine crystal from around her neck, "I'd like this back now."

"But Daddy said not to take it off," Marcelina reminded me.

"I know," I nodded, "This once belonged to my mother. Your father's the one that gave it to her in the first place. One day, she was going to give it to me, but unfortunately, she died before she got the chance."

"Oh…"

"I'm not going to make that mistake, though," I took the purple box out of my bag and gave it to the little girl in my lap, "Open it."

"What is it, Mommy?" Marcelina eagerly tore at the paper and opened the box, revealing the replacement for her aegerine crystal inside. The Undertaker did a nice job on it, if I do say so myself.

"That's from your father and me," I strung the black wings around her neck, "Happy birthday, darling."

"It's so pretty," she marveled at it, "It's not aegerine, though."

"Yes, it is," I assured, "It's just dyed black for aesthetic purposes with some flecks of lapis lazuli and sapphire and a little black obsidian for good measure. Now, I don't want you to ever, ever take this off. No matter what. Even when you have to go back to Hell. Always have this around your neck and you'll always be safe."

"Thank you, Mommy," Marcelina wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"You're welcome," I pulled her on her feet, "Come on. I think I hear people coming in."

In all actuality, I didn't want her to see me cry. I don't want my little baby to go back to Hell. I didn't want Lucifer to have her. I never wanted to ever have that talk with her. She's not going back to Hell. Not if I have something to say about it. I don't care what god I had to summon from what religion, my daughter was not serving Lucifer. She is not going through what her father went through. One of them is bad enough. And I wasn't around to prevent that one.

But nonetheless, I still had appearances to keep up. And by the time I got downstairs people were pouring in from the front door. Amazing, really. I didn't know half of them. Mostly aristocracy. Of course nobles hear of a party at Phantomhive Manor and come flocking. Oh, well. The more, the merrier, I guess.

I remember the days when I wouldn't even be allowed in here. Nothing but a commoner, I was. Just another girl, trying to do her job to the best of her ability. I thought Ciel was just an arrogant brat with a chip on his shoulder. I'd do our first interview over again in a heartbeat before I did Alois Trancy, though. It got so much better. I didn't expect Sebastian to fall in my lap.

I couldn't have asked for anyone better. Sure, Sebastian's come with his own problems, but we all do. Not literal demons or Lucifer himself. But with him came that beautiful little girl that spun around just to watch her dress twirl around her. With him came a whole other family that I don't know what I'd do without them. Even though I don't know what I'm going to do with them most of the time. I'm not sure what force in the universe brought us all together, but I'm so happy it did.

 **A/N: So, have you figured it out? What today is? Well, I thought tying it in with Marcelina's birthday was rather clever on my part. But one year ago today, I started posting to the site. I started "Just a Simple Interview". I remember I posted three chapters that day. They were all relatively short, though. And mind you, for the new kids, I was still working on an original story at the time simultaneously. I haven't written much in the original idea category since NaNoWriMo last year. And you know what? I'm ok with that.**

 **If you don't want to read me getting sappy, that's cool. I'll see you next week at our normal posting day. But I suggest you do. First of all, I want to give the most massive, massive shout out to a user named Lady Lachrymose (if you're still here. Not quite sure about that ;D). You, my love, have been there since day one. You were my first follow. You were my first review. Hell, if it weren't for her, I would've given up during "Interview" at chapter six. She gave me the pep talk I needed at the time. And think what would've happened if I would've been stubborn and not listened.**

 **We wouldn't have Marcelina. We wouldn't have had the wedding. We wouldn't have had the Undertaker and Pluto and Claude and Alois or any of the house staff in on the story or the gratuitous Doctor Who reference during Ciel and Lizzie's wedding! We wouldn't have had "His Strange Little Girl and Her Butler, the Enigma" (that was so kindly brought to you with help from CrimsonTrainer-4395) or "You, Me, and Cambion Makes Three" or any sequels that spawn after that! No…I'm bringing it to a close in this one. But now's not the time to discuss that.**

 **I can't even begin to tell you guys how many times I've almost quit. Either doubting my abilities as a writer or the lack of traffic or things like that. But you little jerks wouldn't let me. Oh, no! You couldn't let this die! I couldn't have gone back to writing original stuff! Heaven forbid if I let you good people down. I'm glad I stuck it out, though. And you, my dear children, have been with me through the highs and the lows.**

 **I'll admit it. I wasn't expecting to get a whole lot of views. Maybe a hundred, tops. Then, I'd be lucky if I got a couple a day. Then, I started getting a hundred in a day. Then, I'd get two hundred in a day. My highest is somewhere in the 600s, I think. Don't quote me. And even more, I thought I'd only get them in the US. Little did I know, I'd be global! To quote drunk Sherlock Holmes, I have an international reputation. The amount of times I've recited that line to various people is amazing. I'm surprised I haven't been punched, to be honest. But it's true. I'm in over sixty countries around the world. The fact that I've brought that many countries to my cozy little bedroom in Small Town, USA blows my mind. STILL!**

 **I guess, what I'm trying to say here is thank you. From the absolute depths of my soul, whether you were here on August 2, 2015 or August 2, 2016, what matters is you're here. And I appreciate it so very, very much. I'm actually getting kind of weepy here. Granted, we didn't get the 100K views I wanted in a year, but I got pretty damn close. I'd say 92K isn't half bad. Thank you for sticking it out. Thank you for supporting my sucktastic ramblings that happened because I didn't have enough Sebastian x Reader fics in my life. And if this one didn't have the success it had, I probably wouldn't have branched out and started posting for Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club or Dramatical Murder or any of the others I've posted for. Thank you for being the validation from complete strangers (some turned friend) I needed in my day to day life. I love you all so much. Hugs for all of you. And as always…I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	16. Her Butler, a Loving Father

As Marcelina's birthday party continued around me and I tried my hardest to not get swept up in nostalgia, more and more people came in that I had never seen in my life. I guess that no matter the occasion, if there's a part at Phantomhive Manor, word travels fast amongst the nobles. Of any creed. And then there was me. The simple commoner, caught up in the moment. I didn't care. It was my baby's first birthday. The more people that wanted to celebrate with her, the better.

"She'd make a beautiful addition, don't you think, Ran Mao?" a Chinese man and his companion joined me in my little corner. Although, she seemed more like his pet, "Now, what is a lovely woman such a yourself doing sitting here alone?"

"Observing," I explained, "Phantomhive parties always make for good stories."

"Stories?"

"I'm a journalist," I clarified, "Technically, I'm the editor, but I can't help myself. I'm the only one that can do these kinds of articles."

"Do you write of Lord Phantomhive often?" he asked.

"Ciel had an interesting story," I smiled, "Whether he wants to admit it or not."

"Oh, my," he gasped, "And on a first name basis with him? You two must be close. Ciel and his butler aren't even that familiar and they've been together for years."

"He and I are rather close," I nodded, "I'm best friends with his wife. Close with his entire house staff. Occasionally cover for his butler when he's not up to it."

"How rude of me," the man blushed, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lau. I'm sure Ciel has told you all about me."

"No," I shook my head, "I don't think he's ever mentioned you once."

"And here I thought he and I were friends," he sighed dramatically. Now, I could understand why Ciel has never mentioned him.

"Well," I settled him, "I'd say you and I are friends now. My name is Lumi."

"Such a pleasure," Lau's lips brushed the back of my hand, "Now, do you know why we've all been gathered here this evening?"

"Do you see that little girl over there?" I pointed toward Marcelina sitting in Elizabeth's lap.

"A true beauty…" he complimented, "Is she the reason?"

"It's her birthday."

"I didn't think Ciel and Lady Elizabeth had any children yet," Lau assumed, "I can see the resemblance to her father, though."

"She does look like her father," my heart skipped a beat, "But it's not Ciel."

"Oh!" he chirped, "Lady Elizabeth not being the faithful wife?"

"No," I elaborated, "She's Sebastian's daughter."

"The butler?" Lau put two and two together, "I didn't know Sebastian had any children."

"Not many do."

"Who's her mother?" he wondered, "She must be of some nobility. How else would Sebastian have met a woman? It's not like he leaves the manor much unless it's on Ciel's hip."

"I can tell you exactly how he met a woman," I beamed, "She had come to Phantomhive Manor in a torrential downpour to speak with Ciel and Sebastian was merely showing her some Phantomhive hospitality. What he didn't anticipate was falling so hard in love with her and marrying her."

"Yet another wedding I missed," Lau petted Ran Mao's head, "Oh, well. Where is Sebastian's wife? I'd like to meet her."

"You already have," I confessed, "My last name is Michaelis."

"There goes my plan out the window," he grumbled, "And here I was going to offer you a place in my harem."

"I'm pretty sure Sebastian would have a huge problem with that," I giggled, a little flattered. Lau wasn't the worst looking man in the world. If I wasn't married to Sebastian, I might have considered it. But I had an eternity to live out with a beautiful demon and an even more stunning cambion. I wouldn't trade that for the world.

"Ms. Olivier…" Speak of the devil, "There you are. I was starting to think you got yourself kidnapped."

"No," I assured, taking his hand, "I'm fine. I was offered a spot in a harem, but other than that."

"I see you've met Mr. Lau," Sebastian introduced, "You won't be having my wife for your harem today. My apologies."

"I understand," Lau let me go, "She really is quite stunning, Sebastian. I'd say you've done well for yourself."

"I know I don't deserve her," he pulled me to his side, "But she gave me the little girl with Lady Elizabeth, so I can't complain."

"Don't sell yourself short, my love," I stopped him, "I wasn't always this refined creature in front of you. If you hadn't broken me, I don't know where I would be."

"Probably in your former boss's cellar," he figured, "Tied up, covered in your own vomit and whatever else he deemed necessary."

"So, a damsel in distress love story," Lau awed, "How heartwarming. A truly epic tale for the ages."

"It's a personal favorite," I rested my head on Sebastian's chest.

"Get off of me!" Ciel snapped in the distance, "Sebastian!"

"Duty calls," Sebastian pulled me to my feet, "Care to join me, darling?"

"I'd love to."

Sebastian and I excused ourselves and went off to tend to the young master. Ciel sounded like he was in trouble, but when we found him, he was in the very forced embrace of another man. And no matter how much he squirmed, there was no breaking free.

"Hello, your highness," Sebastian bowed, "Could you please unhand my master?"

"Hello, Sebastian," he put Ciel down. Hold on. Did he say your highness? I was used to Ciel having noblemen around, but I never would have guessed he knew royalty!

"Keep your damn hands off me," Ciel growled, pulling himself together, "Really, Prince Soma, must we go through this every time we see each other?"

"I'm sorry, Ciel," he apologized, his accent thicker than fog. Quickly, he diverted his attention from the young lord to someone of a little lower caste, "Hello. I don't believe we've met. What is your name, you beautiful goddess?"

"Me?" I glanced around to make sure I was the one he was talking to, "Lumi."

"I am Prince Soma," he introduced himself, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Lumi."

"No, no, no," I shook my head, "I'm not of any nobility. Please spare the formalities."

"Then, I expect you to do the same with me," the prince chimed, "You may call me Soma."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Soma," I smiled sweetly.

"Tell me, Lumi," Soma asked, "If you are not of any noble blood, what brings you to Phantomhive Manor this evening?"

"It's my daughter's birthday," I told, giving Ciel an out, which he took like a bullet coming out of a gun, "Sebastian and I have been working all week on this. If we can't give our little angel a good birthday, what kind of parents would we be?"

"You look far too young to have a child her age," he gasped, putting his hand to my cheek.

"Yet here we are," I blushed.

"Agni!" Soma called out, "You must meet Lumi, too."

"What is it, my prince?" another man with a ridiculously thick Indian accent joined us, "Oh, hello, Sebastian."

"Always a delight to see you, Agni," Sebastian smiled, "Lumi, this is Agni. He's a good friend of mine. Let's just say he knows some things."

"Oh?" I looked over at Agni, "What kind of things?"

"Things about me," he clarified, still keeping rather cryptic. Enough to the point where Soma wouldn't know what the hell we were talking about, "Things that you and the young lord know."

"Oh!" it finally clicked, "Those things."

"What things would this be?" Soma wondered.

"You needn't worry, my prince," Agni shut him down, "It's nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Mommy…" Marcelina toddled over to me, pulling on the bottom of my dress, "I'm tired. Can we go home?"

"Sure, sweetheart," I sat her on my hip and her head went on my shoulder, "Sebastian, the baby wants to go to bed."

"Sebastian," Agni looked very worried, "How old is she?"

"She turned one today," he kept his voice down as to not startle the prince. I'm assuming Agni wasn't a demon, but he had some sort of supernatural power and knew enough to know Sebastian's a demon. And if he knows that much, there's no doubt he knows about Marcelina, too.

"That's what I thought," he glanced over my baby, "Hello, little one."

"Hello," Marcelina yawned, "Forgive me. It's been a long day."

"Don't worry, baby," I cradled her, "We'll be going home in a minute."

"She seems so harmless," Agni pointed out, "Considering the immense power this child has."

"She is harmless," I assured, getting a little defensive, "Marcelina wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless someone hurt us first. Isn't that right, Marcy?"

"I killed a demon once," she cuddled into my neck.

"A demon?" Soma gasped, "She has quite an imagination, doesn't she?"

"Oh, yes," I covered, "That must be the delirium talking. Sebastian, we should be going home now."

"Yes, Mrs. Michaelis," Sebastian nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

We waved off Soma and Agni and started heading out the door. The baby wasn't the only one tired. We all were. My feet were killing me and I needed about twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep to make up for the continuous ninety-six I've stayed up preparing this party with Sebastian. However, on our way out, the three of us were stopped by a force of nature.

"Lumi, wait!" Elizabeth grabbed the back of my dress.

"What is it, Lizzie?"

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yes," I confirmed, "The little one needs to go to bed. And I can't blame her."

"I need to speak with you," Lizzie begged, "It's really important."

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow," I shot her down, "You and I can get tea before I go into the office, ok?"

"Ok," she let out a heavy sigh, "I guess it can wait."

"Thank you," I threw an arm around here, "We'll see you in the morning."

"Ok…"

Before Lizzie could suck us in any more, I put Marcelina in the back of the coach and the three of us went home. Poor little angel fell asleep on the way. So, her daddy carried her off to bed and tucked her in. I'd say as far as birthday parties go, she had one hell of a first birthday.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this is up so late. Originally, I wasn't going to update today. I've been exhausted for the past few days and I was actually sick because of it. But I powered through. Here we are. And I had a request for a little Prince Soma. And with Prince Soma, of course, comes Agni, but then, I thought, gee, Lumi, you haven't put Lau in on this yet either. So, two birds. Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	17. Her Butler, At Tea Time

As promised, the next morning, I met with Elizabeth at a quiet, intimate tea room in Central London for tea. I told her I would after the party last night. And it's Lizzie. It's not like I can really say no to her. She'd have me hanged by my toes in the center of town for something like that.

"Lumi!" she flagged me down, yet charged at me anyway, "Look at you! You look so cute! Like a little doll! Pastel colors suit you."

And I was starting to regret letting my husband get me dressed. He had chosen a light pink and light blue dress with some very harsh black lacing up the back. I applauded his choice and his...actions. But I didn't particularly enjoy Elizabeth's squealing. Somehow, I managed to muster up a polite smile, "Thank you, Lizzie. Now, what did you want to tell me last night that was so important?"

"Well..." Lizzie sat back down at our table, "I sort of have a secret. And I haven't told anyone! Not even Ciel. He's the one that needs to know the most...So, you can't tell a single soul!"

"I won't!" I swore. I loved Lizzie to death, but she was starting to scare me.

"I..." she stuttered, "I ate two of Marcelina's birthday cakes yesterday. I only meant to sample it, but I couldn't help myself. It's like all I want to do lately is eat."

"I already knew that," I admitted, "Sebastian told me when I walked into the kitchen yesterday. But that's not your secret, is it?"

"No..." a sudden sadness washed over her face. Honestly, it was so heartbreaking that it almost got me choked up a little. I couldn't take it.

"What is it, Lizzie?" I worried.

"It's not like we haven't been trying!" Lizzie snapped, "We wanted this! I just didn't expect it would happen so soon..."

"Lizzie?" It made me even more nervous when she got quiet, "Elizabeth?"

Tears started to bubble up in her eyes, "How do I tell Ciel? He won't be able to handle such a shock."

Then, it all made sense. Why she devoured two cakes in one sitting. Why her moods were changing at the drop of a hat. Why she was so scare about telling Ciel. I filtered the background noises out and focused on her body. And heard two separate heartbeats. One was slow and steady like it should be. The other sounded like a hummingbird, "Lizzie...Are you pregnant?"

"Yes..." she wiped her eyes, "I went to the doctor the other day and he confirmed it."

"First of all," I wrapped my arms around my best friend, much like she did for me in a dirty pub on the other side of town, only I'm stone sober, "Congratulations, darling. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," Lizzie rested her head on my shoulder, "But how do I tell Ciel? He could barely handle you being pregnant."

I knew why my pregnancy hit him as hard as what it did. It meant that I was going to take his beloved butler away from him. And if I were to tell Lizzie about that, Ciel would kill me. Not to mention, telling her in her current state would make his death that much more bloody and violent, "Just tell him. That's how Ciel found out I was pregnant. He felt Marcelina."

"How did you tell Sebastian?"

That was a great question. I remember the day I found out like it was yesterday. Hell, it practically was yesterday, "I didn't tell Sebastian. Sebastian told me. He knew I was pregnant before I did."

"How?" Lizzie gave me a look.

"How does Sebastian know anything?" I shrugged, "He's Sebastian. He just does."

"So, you think I should just tell him?" she still looked terrified. And I couldn't blame her. I was afraid to tell Ciel when I was pregnant and it wasn't even his child. I could only imagine what kind of hell Lizzie's going through right now.

"It'd be the easiest way," I assured, "Once Ciel comes around, and he will, he'll be just as thrilled as you are. If not a little more. Since you told me a secret, do you think I could share one with you?"

"Please do."

"After I had Marcelina," I told, "Ciel and I were talking and he was telling me how he wouldn't mind having babies of his own. I've seen the way he is with mine. I can't even begin to imagine what he'll be like with yours. He'll say he isn't ready for fatherhood, but I think he is and just doesn't know it yet. Once you tell him, that'll be the push."

"Wait a minute!" There she was. There was the Elizabeth I knew and loved, "I had the most brilliant idea!"

"What is it, Lizzie?"

"I'll just get Sebastian to tell Ciel for me!" she chimed, "There! Simple as that!"

"No, Elizabeth," I rolled my eyes, "You're not using my husband to tell yours that you're pregnant."

"Why not?" Lizzie pouted, "He's my butler. That's his job."

"He's Ciel's butler," I corrected.

"He's mine, too!" she argued, "Ciel and I got married, remember? What's his is mine and what's mine is his, you know. That's what I'll do! I'll have Sebastian tell Ciel!"

"Lizzie, no," I wish I had a spray bottle. I'd be squirting her in the face by now, "That's not something for Sebastian to take care of. That's something you have to do."

"But Lumi…" Lizzie whined, laying on the table, "It'll be so hard. What if he gets angry with me and leaves?"

"Look," I stopped her before she could spiral anymore, "You and Ciel actively tried for this. Marcelina was a happy surprise for Sebastian and me. You can do it. I have complete and total faith in you."

"But…"

"Now," I got up, "I have to go to the paper. Some of us have to actually work for a living. We can't all be born into nobility."

In a shocking turn of events, Elizabeth threw her arms around me, squeezing me tight, "Thank you, Lumi. From the bottom of my heart, I really appreciate this. I love Ciel with every ounce of my being, but I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Commoner's wisdom can come in handy sometimes," I smiled, "You're very welcome, love. Whatever you need, let me know. Good luck telling Ciel. Let me know what happens."

"I will," she promised.

And on that note, I headed off to the paper. Back to the familiar daily grindstone. I had my office. I had my journalists. I had my secretary. I had my upgraded coffee, courtesy of a particularly attractive butler from Phantomhive Manor that talked his young master into sending a case our way. Life was rather wonderful, wasn't it?

 **A/N: First, I'm sorry for having this up so late and for it being a short chapter. For one, I had a little one to take care of for the day. Then, I swapped her for her older brother. And he has to be in bed in the next half hour. But I promise you I'll make it up next week. Next week is going to be a "Through the Demon's Eyes" chapter. And now, yes! Some of you had already predicted it, you little shits, but Elizabeth is, indeed, a few weeks with a baby in her belly. Yay! I really can't wait to see how Ciel's going to react to that…See you next chapter! xx**


	18. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 3

The house seemed far too quiet since Lady Elizabeth had returned. I wonder where the young master has run off to. He wasn't in the study. He wasn't in the gardens. I couldn't find him anywhere. Odd. After I had put Marcelina down for a nap, I went back into the library. I had one place left to check.

I knocked on the small door behind the bookshelf, "Master? Are you down there?"

Silence. I could feel his presence. That was more or less a rhetorical question. I knew he was down there. And I could smell strong, top shelf brandy. That's lovely. I took the key off the counter and saw the young lord balled up on the floor. I could guarantee his heavy intoxication. Empty glass bottles surrounded him.

"What do you want?" he snarled at me. Not uncommon for him when he's upset.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" I asked.

"Leave me alone!"

Something really was bothering him. As much as I wanted to fix whatever it was that was broken inside him, I respected his wishes, "Yes, my lord."

Before I could even shut the door, he grabbed my wrist, "Wait..."

"Sir?"

"Sebastian, come in here," Master ordered with breaks in his voice.

"What's wrong, my lord?" I worried, sitting next to him, "Did something happen?"

"Can I ask you something...?"

"Of course, sir."

The young lord let out a very heavy sigh, "What was your initial reaction when you found out Lumi was pregnant?"

"I don't think our experiences can be interchangeable," I explained, "Lumi was pregnant with the first cambion in centuries. The last one born chewed a hole through its mother's uterus and eventually through her stomach, ultimately killing her. I didn't think I could even get her pregnant in the first place. So, naturally, it did come as a shock. My initial reaction was for her to have an abortion."

"Lizzie would never go for that," he murmured to himself, "There's no way."

"However," I continued, "I knew that I had to stand by her. No matter what, she was having that baby. Whether I liked it or not. Now, in hindsight, I'm glad I didn't make her go through with it. I thought about doing it myself while she was in a very heavy sleep, but I knew she would kill me. Lumi is fluent enough in demon's Latin to kill me. And that would break our contract."

"And you promised me that you'd stick by me," my lord reiterated our terms verbatim, "Right?"

"Of course, sir," I vowed, "Until the very end. It's just the shock. It'll go away and you'll have nine months to make the adjustment."

"Sebastian..." he rested his head on my shoulder, "What if I'm not ready for this?"

"Then, it's a good thing Lady Elizabeth isn't having a cambion," I jabbed, "I had nine weeks to make the adjustment. And to tell you the truth, my lord, I didn't think I was ready either. That was half the reason why I wanted Lumi to have the abortion. But then, I remembered something very reassuring."

"What?" my reassurance looked up at me.

"That I wasn't doing this on my own," I smiled, "Not to mention, Lumi was such a natural. She got that from her mother. There's no doubt. Seeing Catherine with her right after Lumi was born gave me such hope for her. Granted, I didn't know that I was going to be the one having children with her, but it's funny how things play out. I'm sure that you and Lady Elizabeth will do just fine."

I could feel the young lord shaking at my side, choking back sobs, "I'm scared. I've made deals with demons. I've fought angels. I've dealt with reapers. Yet Elizabeth comes home and tells me she's pregnant and I'm reduced to a drunken mess on the floor of my library."

"That's because this is more life altering than the angels or the reapers," I elaborated, "As for your making deals with demons, you and I have been together for quite some time. We've built a mutual trust. You needn't worry so much about this baby, sir. If you need any sort of help, either with the baby or even handling Lady Elizabeth in these upcoming months, you know where to find me. And as much as she doesn't need to, I'm almost positive that Lumi would be more than happy to help as well."

Master curled up in my lap, moving his head from my shoulder to my chest, making himself comfortable, "Thank you, Sebastian."

"Of course, my young lord," I wrapped my arms around him, "Also...If you should find yourself conflicted if you'll make a decent father, I suggest you find my daughter before finding solace at the bottom of a bottle again."

"Why Marcelina?" he wondered.

"Because," I told, "I'm sure she could help answer that. She does love you, you know."

"I kept her alive for one night and she bit me…"

"It's a step in the right direction, isn't it?" I pointed out, "In her defense, though, she was also tired and you were making her go to bed. If you can handle a tired cambion with full realization of her power, there isn't anything you can't do. Believe me. Now, if you'll excuse me, sir, I have to check on the rest of the manor and wake Marcelina."

"Ok," he pulled himself together a little, then at my waistcoat sleeve, "Sebastian…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Thank you," Master hid his face from me.

"You're welcome," I helped him out and onto his feet again, "And by the way, my lord…I do believe congratulations is in order."

"Thank you," he blushed a little, "I didn't think it would've come this fast."

"I had my suspicions for a while," I smirked, "Something seemed different about Lady Elizabeth. Mostly around the time she decided to redecorate the manor. I knew something was even more off when she put away Marcelina's birthday cake like she did. Twice."

"YOU KNEW?!" my lord screeched, "IF YOU KNEW ELIZABETH WAS PREGNANT, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING TO ME? ALL OF THIS COULD'VE BEEN AVOIDED!"

"It wasn't my place to say," I bowed to him, "Would you like me to bring you some tea, sir?"

"NO!" his tirade continued, "I WANT YOU TO BRING ME ANOTHER BOTTLE OF BRANDY!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir," I declined, "If you're as drunk as I suspect you are, drinking any more may result in alcohol poisoning and your death. Now, I can't have that. I still need you to be alive. I don't want to break our contract any more than you do."

"THEN GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Yes, sir."

Oh, the joys of children. At least I knew that one of mine were well-behaved. I snuck into the guest room and sat on the edge of the bed where my precious little succubus was sleeping so soundly. I almost didn't want to wake her, but she had to sleep tonight. If I let her sleep much longer now, she won't sleep later.

"Marcelina…" I sat her in my lap, "Wake up, darling. Your mother should be home soon."

"Daddy," she groaned in my shoulder, "I don't want to get up."

"Honestly, Marcelina," I sighed, "You don't want to sleep when I need you to and you sleep when I don't want you to. Such a difficult little thing you are."

"I want to go back to sleep," she whined.

"Marcelina," I nudged her a little more, "Vos postulo ut excitare fili. Huc cum matre fuerit, puteus domum. Manifestum est quod? (You need to wake up, my child. When your mother comes back, we'll go home. Is that clear?)"

"Sed non vis, Pater, (But I don't want to, Daddy)," Marcelina growled, "Volo ad somnum. (I want to go back to sleep.)"

"Quo malus est (That's too bad)," I jostled her some more.

"Fine!" she caved, ready to bite me, "I'll wake up."

"That's my girl," I kissed her forehead, "Before your mother comes back, would you like to help me make my rounds?"

"Ok," she rubbed her eyes, "You're just trying to make sure I don't go back to sleep, aren't you?"

"Of course."

 **A/N: Those two are so cute. And I love a good bit of Sebaciel, don't you? Now that Lizzie's pregnant, I was thinking Sebastian and Ciel having a good heart to heart would've been nice. And I'm sure it won't be the last one. Now, onto some other business. I'm not promising anything, but I'm going to try to post some more to Peace, Love, Unity, Respect this weekend. Last update was left on a bit of a cliffhanger and we need some closure and resolution. But it will more than likely also be the last update. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but oh, no. I couldn't leave well enough alone. So, as always, see you next chapter! xx**


	19. Her Butler, Spiteful

**A/N: Just a quick heads up, guys. This one gets a bit tart. I hadn't written smut in a while. Thought, why not? Here we are.**

Nothing better than ending a long day of work by coming back to the place where it all began. Until the end of time, Phantomhive Manor will always hold a special place in my heart. This was my second home and nothing could ever change that. I could smell dinner cooking from a mile away. Even if I didn't have my heightened senses. Gee...I wonder where my demon husband could possibly be.

I saw him standing at the stove by himself, hard at work on some sort of a sauce. I wasn't quite sure what it was for. But I tiptoed behind him, nuzzling my face in his shoulder blades, "Hi, honey. I'm home."

"You know, Mrs. Michaelis," Sebastian continued on, "Not many humans can sneak up on me like you can."

"I'm not an ordinary human," I wrapped my arms around his waist, "Or maybe you're slipping, old man."

"Really?" he spun around, "You're going to call me old?"

"You are over a thousand years old, Sebastian," I reminded him, "You were probably around for the Black Death."

"I was there," Sebastian told, "I'm actually the one who caused it."

"My point is," I went on, not surprised in the least bit, "I have every right to call you old."

"And yet," he kissed my forehead, "I managed to have a beautiful, young wife, who will remain young and beautiful for all of eternity."

"Does that make me your trophy wife?" I teased him a little.

"How did I win you?" Sebastian asked, "Who did I best to earn you?"

"Whoever my father was going to pick for me if I wouldn't have brought you home," a sudden wave of melancholy trampled me like wild horses, "I miss him, Sebastian."

"I'm sure you do," he held me a little closer, "You were very close with him before we met. Do you want to try and make amends with him?"

"I don't know," I mulled it over, "I just want for you two to get along...For him to accept our little family the way it is."

"Do you think he's home right now?" Sebastian turned the stove off.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Why?"

"I'll go with you," he offered, "We'll go talk to him together and explain things. You know how much I hate to see you suffer, my love."

"You don't think he has his house warded against demons?" I scoffed, "That's cute."

"It's worth a shot," he insisted, "What do we have to lose?"

"Fine," I caved, "But the baby stays here. If he does have the house warded, I don't want Marcelina getting hurt."

"Alright," Sebastian nodded as the two of us headed for the study. Only to find Ciel with a glass of water and his head down, "Excuse me, my lord..."

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel grumbled into his desktop, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh, yes, sir," his voice was soaked in sarcasm, "Very busy. When you're finished with your regularly scheduled brooding, do you think you could watch Marcelina for a few hours?"

"Sure," he perked up, "Where are you going?"

"Lumi and I are going to visit her father," Sebastian explained, "We have a mess to take care of."

"Why wouldn't Marcelina be going with you then?" Ciel wondered, "She is his granddaughter. Isn't that the kind of things families do?"

"My father knows everything, Ciel," my voice broke, "He knows that Sebastian's a demon. He knows that Marcelina's a cambion. The only thing he doesn't know is your connection to him."

"Oh..." I could see it all over the young lord's face. He had no clue about the fight I had with my father. Not many did. In fact, I think Sebastian was the only one. I don't even think Marcelina knew. It wasn't often that Sebastian and I kept secrets from everyone, but no one else needed to know about my father.

"We'll be back soon, sir," Sebastian bowed to his master and pulled the coach around.

I didn't want to do this. I really didn't want to do this. But it had to be done. I missed having my father. I've already lost my mother. I don't want to lose him, too. And definitely not because of pettiness between him and the demon...the man I married. As Sebastian pulled the coach up to my father's house, I could only feel the knot in my stomach grow tighter and tighter until a wave of nauseam hit me hard.

"Ms. Olivier?" Sebastian helped me down from the coach, "Are you alright?"

"No," I broke down a little, "I don't know about this, Sebastian."

"I'm right here," he promised, "Every step of the way."

"It doesn't even look like he's here," I peeked into the window.

"Where would he be then?" Sebastian asked.

I thought it over for a moment or two. Tonight would've been our regular dinner night. And in that moment, my heart broke, "I bet he's at the pubs. He'll be gone for a while."

I jiggled the lock a bit and pushed my father's front door open. It never locked properly for as long as I could remember. My mother would always beg him to get the locks changed and he always said he'd get around to it, but he never did. He was always busy on the docks. As soon as we walked in, Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks at the door.

"Um...Lumi," he stood completely still, "I'm stuck. I don't suppose you'd know why, would you?"

I lifted the welcome mat beneath his feet. Nothing. Until I looked up at the ceiling. And saw a bright red sigil painted above him. I knew my father would have this place taken care of. I grabbed a chair from the kitchen along with a putty knife he had in the drawer and scraped the sigil off the ceiling, "I'm sorry, Sebastian. Really and truly. You don't deserve to be treated like this."

"If I wanted to be treated this badly," he joked darkly, breaking free of my father's trap, "I would've stayed in Hell."

"Remind me to fix that before we leave," I demanded, throwing myself onto his couch, "Shameful. I can't believe him! Why can't he just turn the other cheek? Is it really that difficult for him?"

"You did marry a demon, darling..."

"So?" I whined, "So you're a demon. So Marcelina's a cambion. Is that really so terrible? You blend in perfectly with everyone else. Aside from the baby's eyes glowing from time to time and you two occasionally conversing in demon's Latin, I'd say you fit in with humanity perfectly."

"Noli timere, amica mea (You needn't worry, my love)," Sebastian joined me, "Si requisierit me pater possumus accipere quid, quod in quaestione nostra (If your father cannot accept what we are, that's his problem, not ours.)."

"Ego, scio, Sebastian (I know, Sebastian)," I sighed out, "Quod facit me iratus est. Et cum venisset circa finem? (It just makes me so angry. Will he ever come around?)"

"Ego sum non certus (I'm not sure)," he wrapped his arms around me, "Pater non est pertinax. Similiter et mater tua. Si sis felix, Marcelina communicant in eadem pertinax spiritus. (Your father is rather stubborn. And your mother was the same way. If we're lucky, Marcelina will share that same stubborn spirit.)"

"Sebastian…" I curled into him, "I just got an idea."

"Oh?" he looked down at me, "What is it, darling?"

"My father has pissed me off," I growled, "And I'm feeling vengeful. Since he isn't home and all."

"What are you trying to get at, Lumi?" Sebastian wondered.

"You," I snapped, "My father's bed. Now."

Things finally started to click in his head, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," I snarled, "I need to get rid of this in the best way I can think of. And that's you."

A naughty little smirk appeared on my husband's face as his hand snaked behind me, pulling at my corset laces, "As you wish, my love."

There's what I was looking for. There's the demon I needed. As my dress pooled around my ankles, I jumped out of it, wrapping my legs around Sebastian's waist, "Accipe me. Nunc (Take me. Now.)."

"Voluntatem meam (My pleasure)," Sebastian took me to my father's bedroom and threw me down on the bed, "At nimium diu fuit, deliciae (It's been far too long, darling.)."

And before I knew it, Sebastian had his pants off and he was half in me. I gripped the bright white sheets for some stability and bit down on my tongue. My father's walls were paper thin and I'm sure the neighbors saw me come in here. And in the midst of pure passion, I found the strength to flip Sebastian onto his back, "No, no, sweetheart. I told you that I needed this. I'm doing all the work."

"I don't think so," Sebastian grabbed me, flipping me back where I was, "I don't want you to suffer, Lumi. Therefore, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're content. I'm going to handle things."

With his signature grin on my face, I took back control, slamming him down and pinning his hands above his head, "No. You're not. You're submitting to me. Not the other way around."

"This is new…" he beamed, "Where did this come from?"

"Anger," I growled, riding him hard, sinking my teeth into everything and anything exposed. He wasn't touching anything. I wasn't going to let him. Besides, this little power trip was working wonders. And with every blow, my pissed off attitude started chipping away. Slowly, my grip on Sebastian's wrists began to loosen and we went from me taking him to him taking me. This became less about angry sex and more about love.

"Non tibi tanti furoris cara coniuge multa loquor (You have no need for so much anger, my dear wife)," Sebastian grumbled in my ear, holding me so tenderly, "Ut non cum tanta caritate. Sed anima tua, ut mihi te volo. Quod ergo tu facis? (Not when you have so much love to give. Now, whenever you're ready, I want you to come for me. Can you do that?)"

"Scilicet, amoris (Of course, my love)," I moaned for him, almost feeling a tear come down my face, "Et erit mihi voluptas. (It would be my pleasure.)"

I bit down hard in Sebastian's shoulder, muffling any screams that wanted to escape my throat. As my full on orgasm went into my husband's skin, the two of us collapsed on my father's bed. I was still mad at him, but I was calm enough to go out into the world again without choking the first man I saw. I curled into Sebastian's ribs, reveling in his embrace.

"Is this one of those encounters that we never speak of again?" he asked.

"I want to leave my father a note," I chuckled a little, "I want him to know that the demon that defiled his daughter and took her soul also had sex with her in his bed."

"Lumi," Sebastian scolded, "That's just being petty. You don't need to discuss our exploits with anyone."

"Please?" I begged.

"Have you really given up all hope?" he cradled me, his voice dripping with pity.

"Sebastian," I put my hand to his mouth, "Let me enjoy this. I don't want to talk about my feelings right after we just had angry sex. I want to ride this high for as long as I can."

"I understand," Sebastian pulled me onto my feet, catching me after a few missteps, "Let's go home, ok? It's getting late and we should be getting the baby to bed."

"Ok," I nodded, using Sebastian as a crutch. I needed to sit for a while. In my impulsive carnal activities, I didn't take the aftermath into consideration. At least I'll have the coach ride there to heal up. But before we left, I remembered to fix the sigil on the ceiling. Almost didn't, but fortunately, I had a very attractive reminder/thorn in my side.

I laid in the back of the coach, enjoying every little bump we hit. It had gotten to the point where when we finally arrived at Phantomhive Manor, I was a little heartbroken. But I'd live. I'd persevere. Sebastian and I went inside to retrieve our perfect little spawn.

"Master," Sebastian bowed to Ciel, "We've come to get Marcelina. Where is she?"

"She's asleep," Ciel nodded toward the stairs, "I put her to bed an hour ago. And I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet. Elizabeth is also in bed."

"Thank you, sir," Sebastian praised, "Lumi, could you go and get her?"

"Ok," I stood on my tiptoes to kiss my husband and climbed the stairs to get my baby. I swear to everything holy and unholy, this little girl gains twenty pounds every time she's sleeping. But she looked so peaceful. Like she wasn't going to become a part of Lucifer's army. Like she was just an ordinary little girl born under ordinary circumstances. Her mother was human. Her father was human. And she was just Marcelina.

"I told you, sir," I listened in to Sebastian and Ciel's conversation, "Nothing to worry about."

"It's also Marcelina," Ciel reminded, "I have an established relationship with her. Of course I'd be able to handle taking care of her."

"You also didn't like her when she first came into the world, my lord."

"That's true," he admitted, "But I adjusted, didn't I?"

"And now, you love her just as much as the rest of us do," Sebastian assumed.

"Also true," Ciel agreed, "Alright. I understand what you're trying to say. It'll take time for me to adjust to our child, too."

"And I know you can do it in nine months," Sebastian's faith in Ciel made my heart so warm, "Also, it is Marcelina. It's almost impossible not to fall in love with her. She makes it so simple. Just like her mother."

I did all I could to keep myself from bursting into tears right then and there. I've never heard Sebastian talk about me to Ciel so sweetly before. And my father has the audacity to call him a demon. Well…I realize he is, in fact, a demon, but he's no monster. He's an absolute savior and I wouldn't trade him for the world.

 **A/N: I love Sebastian and Ciel's heart to heart conversations. They're so sweet. Also, gratuitous smut. Why not? Do you know how long it's been since this story's had a lemon chapter? CHAPTER TEN! THIS IS CHAPTER NINETEEN! I'm so disappointed in myself. Why didn't you guys request some lemony goodness? You know I'd be more than happy to! That's what this story is for! This is where all the smut goes! Well…All that aside, I HIT A MILESTONE! I hit 100K collective views! Yayyyy! Thank you, kind people and I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	20. Her Butler, Apologetic

Same old, same old. Wake up. Kiss the husband. Kiss the baby. Send them to the manor. Off to the office. It appears I'm stuck in a rut. But I have no problem with my rut. I liked the people I worked with. I loved the people I lived with. I had eternal life with the man of my dreams. What more could I ask for? I had no room to complain.

It had finally become lunch time at the office and my beloved secretary knocked on my door, "Mrs. Michaelis?"

"Yes, Mary," I allowed her in, "What is it?"

"There's a man here for you," she reported.

"I told you this already," I reminded, situating my notes for an upcoming article, "Sebastian is always welcome to come in here. He doesn't need to knock."

"It's not Sebastian, ma'am," Mary clarified.

"Oh?" she had me intrigued, but nervous. The last time this happened, Claude Faustus was the man at the door, "Send him in."

"Yes, ma'am."

God only knew who Mary was about to let in here. I started downing my coffee like it had whiskey in it. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded a drink right about now. Not that it would do any good, but still. Maybe a nice placebo effect was something I needed.

"Hey, baby…" a familiar voice grumbled.

I couldn't believe it, but there he stood, "Daddy…?"

"Can you spare a minute?" he requested.

"Sure," I nodded, giving him a chair in front of my desk, "I can spare a minute."

"Thank you," my father sat down, "Is this your office?"

"It used to be Jamison's," I told, "But once he was found to be a disgusting human being and beaten half an inch a way from death at the hands of my husband, the bank claimed the building and it was bought by the Earl Phantomhive. So, now, it's mine. I bleached it from ceiling to floor before I took it over."

"Somebody likes you," he teased lightly.

"I'd say so," I smiled a little, "I think it was more his butler's idea than his, but still. It's the sentiment."

"What are you working on now?" he asked, noticing the pile of research on the corner of my desk.

"I should be working on an article about the Phantomhive family," I chastized myself, "But I've been doing a bit of research on angels and how to end one lately."

"What's going on with the Phantomhive family?"

"It's not really an article," I explained, thanking every deity in the book that he didn't go into discussing angels, "It's more or less a birth announcement."

"So, they're expanding?"

I nodded, "I was the first one Lady Phantomhive told."

"That's Elizabeth now, isn't it?" he figured.

"Yes."

"Good for them..."

Uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Why are you here?" I cut to the chase, "I'm sure it wasn't to make small talk."

"No," my father shook his head, "It's about you and Sebastian."

"What about us?" I asked, "He's not going anywhere."

"I know, Lumi," he assured, "I know he's not going anywhere. I'm still pretty conflicted about all of this."

"He's not the monster you make him out to be," I growled.

"I know," my father looked like a dog that just went to the bathroom on the carpeting, "I was going through some of your mother's journals the other day."

"I thought I had all of Mom's journals," I cut him off.

"Not all of them," he went on, "You have all of her research. I have some of her personal journals in the nightstand in our bedroom."

I cringed a little bit, remembering exactly what had happened in his bedroom not too long ago. In our defense, I was pissed and revenge sex on his bed seemed like a good idea at the time, "What did you find?"

"Sebastian came up quite a few times." Oh, yes. Many, many times...I bit my tongue, "Assuming he's Pretty Boy."

"He is," I nodded, "I was reading some of her other journals in the library at Phantomhive Manor one day and Sebastian was reading over my shoulder. He confirmed he's Pretty Boy."

All I could picture was his perfect porcelain body on top of mine at this point. Mom definitely had that right. Sebastian was, indeed, Pretty Boy. He came by the title honestly.

"So, he really did do all of that...?" my father wondered, curiosity overflowing in his eyes.

"Yes."

"He's incredible," he praised, "Truly remarkable."

"I told you he wasn't a monster," I got defensive again, "Sure, Sebastian's no saint..."

"Because he's a demon."

"Can I finish?" I snapped, shutting him up, "Not all of them are horrible. I've only met one truly evil demon in my life."

"What happened?" he asked, listening intently.

"He died at the hands of my still practically newborn daughter," I shivered at the memory of Claude Faustus, "After he almost killed my husband."

"That's my girl," my father beamed with pride.

"No," I shot him down, "That's MY girl. Her father taught her well. And it was all because of her mother's idiot mistake..."

"What did you do, Lumi?" he worried, "What happened with you and this evil demon?"

"Don't worry about it," I brushed him off as the taste of Claude's blood filled my mouth. I married a demon and had a cambion. I don't think he'd be able to handle my blood drinking. But I never wanted another drop of it, "It's done and over with."

"Good. Whatever it was."

"So," I took a leap, "Does this mean you're finally coming around?"

"Well," my father let out a heavy, depressive sigh, "I do miss you, baby. I've already lost your mother, but I had no control over that. I don't want to lose you, too, when I have control over it. You know the kind of hell your mother would be giving me right now?"

"She would've taken you down to the cellar," I chuckled a bit, "And beaten you stupid with a switch."

"And if having you means having to deal with Sebastian..." he caved, "I guess I'll take him, too..."

"And Marcelina?" I had to ask.

"Of course," he smiled a little, "That is, if she doesn't still hate me."

"She never did hate you," I promised, "You just made her nervous. You're not like her. She's like that around most humans, though. Don't take so much offense."

"Is she like that with Phantomhive, too?" he wondered.

"Not at all," I awed, "She loves Ciel. That's probably because of the bond he has with her father, though. And through that, she's also learned to love the house staff and Lizzie, too."

"She's a very strange little girl, isn't she?" my father guessed.

"Oh, yes," my heart warmed me from my head to my toes, "But she's my little girl. And I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"A shame about her and Lucifer, though," he took my hand, "Is there any way to break that?"

"We're trying to find a way to save her," I told, "I don't want her to ever have to go back to Hell unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Lumi..." Daddy grew very quiet, "Do you think I could ever come see her?"

He really was apologizing, wasn't he? With the way he's been about Sebastian since finding out he was what he was, I never thought I'd ever see this happen. Maybe Mom did knock some sense in him. I tore a piece of paper out of one of my notebooks and wrote down our address, "Of course, Daddy. Anytime."

He pulled me onto my feet and into his arms, holding me as tight as he could, "I love you, Lumi."

My voice broke a bit, "I love you, too, Daddy…"

"I'm going to let you get back to work," he kissed my forehead, "Maybe I'll come by in a few days."

"Ok," I allowed, "I'll see you soon."

And just like that, my father had walked back into my life. I missed him, too. I hated the way he treated my husband like he was some sort of evil creature. I hated that he thought I made a massive mistake by giving him my soul. I hated that he saw my daughter as an abomination, but I'm pretty sure he just apologized. It was going to take a while before things are really and truly back to the way they were between us, but at least the first step has been taken.

I left the paper in Mary's very capable hands and headed straight for the manor. I needed to see Sebastian as soon as humanly possible. I ran through the house and found Sebastian in the library with our little girl in her usual chair with one of my mother's journals in her lap. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Marcelina, I need to speak with your father. Go read in the study."

"Yes, Mommy," she jumped down from her spot and took off down the hall to find Ciel.

"Lumi?" Sebastian looked me over, "Are you alright? You shouldn't be back for another couple of hours."

I threw myself into Sebastian's arms and nearly started bawling, "You're never going to believe what just happened."

"What is it, darling?" he brought me down to the floor, cradling me against his chest, "What happened?"

"My father stopped by the paper today…"

"And?" Sebastian wiped my eyes, "What did he say?"

"He finally approves…"

 **A/N: In all honesty, I missed her dad. And I'm sure she did, too. Now, I have some unfortunate news. There won't be a chapter next week. I'll be in Michigan and away from my computer. But I promise that the following week's chapter will more than make up for it. By the way, can I ask you a favor for a school project? I need some of the most outlandish theories about birth that you can think of. I'd greatly appreciate it. And I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	21. Through the Cambion's Eyes Pt 2

**A/N: If you're reading this, I'll take an iced raspberry hibiscus tea with a little muddled mint at the bottom of the cup. Ooh! And maybe a big blueberry scone. That sounds delightful. K, thanks…Why are you still here? I told you what I wanted. I expect you to go get it! What else do I pay you for? I know I don't pay you! Don't give me that! I will fire your ass on the spot! Oh, I'm so silly…I pray for any personal assistant I have in the future. Disclaimer: I'm not really like that. I'd be such a sweetheart to my assistant. This one would deserve a raise. But in all seriousness, if you are reading this, which I'm assuming you are. It's why you're here. Anyway, I am not home right now at the comfort of my computer. I'm currently spending time with the family and I just used the weekend to work my twibblets off, so you kind people still get an update this week. Originally, I was going to write while I was away and just do a mass post the Monday I came back, but instead, I loaded the doc manager up and here we are.**

 **Now, don't hold much hope for this chapter. It's a full blown crack chapter featuring our favorite little angel…Well…I say angel. If angel meant a half demon spawn. In simpler terms, on the off chance you didn't read the chapter title, we have another "Through the Cambion's Eyes". I promised myself I'd give the baby more of a personality and what better way to show it than through her perspective? It's got me giggly and I haven't even started writing it yet. Let's see what's going on in Marcelina's noodle, yeah?**

Strange. Every time I'm around Auntie Lizzie now, I hear more than one heartbeat in her. One was its usual rhythm, but the other? The other was so sporadic. It sounded like a little hummingbird. That could only mean one thing. Auntie Lizzie was having a baby! But…I'm the baby. I've been the baby for as long as I can remember. And I can remember back to day one.

How would a baby get into her belly, though? Did she eat it? I'm pretty sure Daddy never made baby for her and Uncle Ciel. If that were the case, then that would mean Uncle Ciel would be having a baby, too. There's no way she ate a baby. The baby is still alive. Why else would it have a heartbeat? But how did it get there?

I sat in the study and looked up from the books Mommy gave me to read and interrupted who Daddy called the young lord, "Uncle Ciel, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Marcelina?" he continued working, "I'm very busy."

"How did the baby in Auntie Lizzie's belly get there?" I wondered.

Uncle Ciel froze at my question. I didn't understand why. It was just a simple question, "Um…Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord," Daddy came in, "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Ask your father," he redirected me.

"Ask me what?" Daddy turned his attention toward me.

"Where did the baby in Auntie Lizzie's belly come from?"

Daddy turned just as pale as Uncle Ciel did, "That's really a question you should be asking your mother."

"But Mommy's at the paper," I pointed out, "So, how did it happen?"

"Can we talk about this some other time, Marcelina?" he begged.

"Fine," I pouted. But I was bound and determined to find out. I don't get it. Why would both Daddy and Uncle Ciel not give me a straight answer? Was it really too much to ask for? All I wanted to know was where the baby in Auntie Lizzie's belly came from and how it got where it is. I wandered around the manor for a while before I found Mey-Rin. Maybe she'd tell me. I stood in the doorway as she turned down Uncle Ciel and Auntie Lizzie's bed, "Hi, Mey-Rin."

"Hello, Mistress," Mey-Rin bowed to me unnecessarily. At this point, I think she just did it out of habit, "Is there something you needed?"

"How did a baby get in Auntie Lizzie's belly?" I asked, hoping she'd tell me.

Instead, she erupted into a volcanic nosebleed and bolted. Why won't anyone tell me? This was starting to make me want to conjure some demons of my own and sic them on anyone I wanted. I wonder if I do willingly side with Lucifer if I could get that power…I don't see why not? That'd be pretty amazing.

I ran down the stairs and scoured the manor for anyone willing to answer my query. I just wanted to know how it happened. Was it some other worldly being? Was it a curse? Did she accidentally swallow a watermelon seed and their baby is going to be half watermelon like I'm half demon? If I cut their baby's arm off, would there be a sweet, delicious fruit inside? Did humans work that way…?

"Finny!" I squeaked, running into the house gardener near the kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Marcelina," he smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Finny nodded, "What is it?"

"How did a baby get into Auntie Lizzie's belly?"

"Um…" he quivered a bit, "Bard! Hey, buddy! Mate! Pal! Friend!"

"What, Finny?" Bard gave him a look, throwing a big flour sack on the counter, "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Marcelina has a question for you!" Finny nudged me forward, "I can't answer it because…well…I have to take care of the garden! You know how Sebastian gets when there's dead blooms on the rose bushes!"

"What the hell's gotten into him?" Bard thought out loud. He sat down and bounced me on his knee, "No matter. What's on your mind, Marcy? What's your question?"

Finally, I just cut to the chase, "Where do babies come from?"

"Uh, Marcelina," Bard bit his tongue, "Don't you think you should be asking your old man about this sort of thing?"

"I did," I told, "And Uncle Ciel. And Mey-Rin. And Finny. Daddy told me to ask Mommy, but she's not here. Mey-Rin had a nose bleed. Finny just brought me to you. For some reason, no one will tell me."

He hesitated a bit, "You really want to know?"

"Yes, please," I nodded.

"Your mommy might kill me for this," Bard let out a heavy sigh, "You see, Marcy…There's this big bird called a stork. He's a magical bird that keeps watch for all of the people that are in need of babies. And when he finds a mommy and daddy with more love to give, then the stork gives them a baby. But a baby is too heavy for the stork to carry all by himself, so he puts it in a mommy's belly. And it takes the stork nine months to get here. By the time it gets here, the mommy has the baby. Did that answer your question?"

"Yes," I beamed, "Thank you, Bard. No one else would give me a straight answer. I've been asking everybody all day, but no one would tell me."

"Anytime, love," he put me back on the floor, "Anything else you want to know, come find me. I'll tell you anything. Until then, I need to get started on dinner. Run along."

"Ok!" I ran back up the stairs into the library and got back to the books.

"My, my, Marcelina," Daddy chimed, "You seem in heightened spirits. What's the occasion?"

"You don't have to tell me about Auntie Lizzie's baby anymore, Daddy," I assured.

"Oh?" I had his interest, "And why is that, my dear?"

"Bard told me," I cracked open another journal.

"He did, did he…?" Daddy grumbled, "What exactly did Bard tell you?"

"He told me that a stork comes and brings a baby to a mommy and daddy," I explained, "Seemed simple enough."

"Good," he sighed out, putting me onto his lap, "I'm glad you know now. And that I don't have to tear Baldroy apart."

"Why would you?" I wondered.

"Don't worry about it, darling," Daddy settled me, "Go back to your books, ok?"

"Ok!"

 **A/N: I love how determined, yet absent minded Marcelina can be. I don't want for Lucifer to beat that out of her. That's what makes her so adorable. Also, you have no idea how much I love this chapter. It's so damn cute. This is why I asked for outlandish theories about childbirth. I tried Google, but all it said was to be honest with your children. Sigh. Oh, the innocence of youth. See you next chapter! xx**


	22. Her Butler, Redeemed

**A/N: Hi, guys! I missed you! I hope you gave heart eyes to the last chapter. It was so damn cute. You can't not love it. Marcelina is a precious smol bean. But she'll have her moment. You'll have to wait for that, though…We'll talk more later, ok?**

A quiet night in the Michaelis household was my favorite thing in the world. Sebastian had a fire in the fireplace. Marcelina sat on the hearth with her eyes glued to the pages of one of my mother's journals. I had just finished the dinner dishes and boiled a kettle. Everything was so perfectly peaceful. I even gave consideration to picking up my knitting needles.

Until I heard a knocking at the door. With the way things had been lately, that made me nervous. Who would be on our door at this hour? What would they want? Was it someone we knew and loved? Was there something wrong? It couldn't have been Ciel. Sebastian would know almost immediately if something happened to him. And I'm sure he keeps an eye on Elizabeth, too. Cautiously, I cracked open the door, "Daddy?"

"Hi," my father stood in the doorway, "It's not too late to stop by, is it? You haven't put the baby to bed yet or anything like that, have you?"

"No," I allowed, "Come on in. Marcelina's just reading."

"Reading?" he gasped, "Already? Wasn't she just born?"

"Just celebrated her first birthday," Sebastian chimed in, "She's very smart."

"Clearly," Daddy praised, "You must be proud."

"Extremely," I gushed.

"Hello, Sebastian," he greeted.

"Mr. Olivier," Sebastian reciprocated. I could still cut the tension between these two with a knife, but not as bad as what I thought it would be.

"Could I…" Daddy hesitated, "Could I maybe see her?"

"I wouldn't disrupt her reading," I warned, "Marcelina gets a little testy when she's in the middle of a good book and someone takes her out of it. She might kill a man. And with her power, God only knows what she'll do."

"Just like her mother," he teased, joining my baby on the hearth, "Hello, Marcelina. Do you remember me?"

"You don't like my daddy," she didn't even look up, "And you don't like that I am what I am. Yes. I remember you."

"Marcelina," I scolded her insolence, but I could understand where she was coming from.

"I'm getting better about it," my father assured, "I do like your daddy."

"You just don't like that he's a demon," Marcelina grumbled, keeping her guard up.

"I'm trying to get over it," he went on, looking over her shoulder, "Could I see your book?"

"No."

"Marcelina," Sebastian stepped in, "He's making an effort. Don't make it difficult."

"Sorry, Daddy," Marcelina apologized, going back to Mom's journals.

"I bet I got a better one," Daddy pulled a leather bound journal out of his jacket.

"What kind of better?" he had her attention. If there was any way to Marcy's heart, it was definitely through books.

"Kind of like the one you're reading," he explained, "Only instead of it being about monsters, it's about your mommy."

Marcelina looked over at me, looking for some sort of guidance, "Mommy…?"

"Go ahead, Marcelina," I allowed, "He's not going to hurt you. Remember. No one would dare."

"Ok," she turned her attention back toward my father, "Show me, show me, show me!"

"Alright," Daddy tried to put his arm around her, but she stayed a safe distance from him, holding her mistrust close to her heart, "This one is about when your mommy was about a year old."

"Like me?" she asked.

"Exactly like you," he opened Mom's journal and began reading to her:

" _October third. I sat with Lumi today in the garden, admiring the brilliant colors the crisp autumn weather had brought for us. It had been so long since I was able to do this. Not a day goes by where I don't regret giving up the life. This sense of normalcy was exactly what Stephen promised me. He promised me a life with our beautiful daughter and our cozy home away from the monsters that lurked in the dark. Although it wasn't very much, I didn't need any more._

 _"Later in the afternoon, Lumi's usual babbling formed a word. She said bat. I couldn't have been prouder, but it made me think of the pretty boy demon. I hadn't seen him since she was born. And I missed him. The two of us were quite a team before that absolutely perfect little girl had come along. I don't understand why he fell off the face of the Earth, but I'd give just about anything to see him again."_

"Who's the pretty boy demon?" Marcelina wondered with a sparkle in her eye.

"Me," Sebastian confessed, shooting a quick wink at me.

"And that was the story of your mother's first word," my father closed the book.

"Wait!" Marcelina stopped him, inching closer, "Read another one."

"You want me to?" she nodded vigorously. If she didn't have that whole half demon thing going for her, Marcelina would've given herself whiplash, "Ok. I could read another one."

My sweet little girl climbed onto my father's lap, making him jump a little. But once he settled down, a massive smile lit up his face. And made my heart melt into a puddle, "Go on."

He thumbed through the pages, "Here's one from the following January."

 _"January seventeenth. I stood in the kitchen early this morning, making the baby's breakfast while the snow fell outside. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught her grabbing onto the leg of the table and pulled herself up. And sure enough, I counted six full steps before she had dropped to the floor. Lumi had been crawling for quite some time now, but she never really showed much interest in walking._

 _"According to the doctor, she should have been walking by her first birthday. We were thinking that something may have been wrong with her, but I guess she just needed to learn at her own pace. With those poppies Sebastian had given me while I was pregnant, I thought they had affected Lumi somehow. Apparently, flowers from Hell can't stop her."_

"Another!" Marcelina demanded, letting out a tiny yawn and curling into my father's shoulder. Hearing all these stories about little me was getting me a bit misty eyed. And if I didn't know any better, I'd think Sebastian was the same way.

"One more," he promised, fanning through the pages again, "How about this one?"

 _"June nineteenth. Finally back from another hunt. Those damn restless spirits. I hoped I wasn't going to have to do this again. But when Benjamin knocks on the door and asks me to go help out, I can't say no. Stephen had already put Lumi to bed, but I had to go and check on her. That's why I do what I do. I have to keep this world safe for her._

 _"Hopefully, she'll never have to deal with any of this. I really hope she ends up finding a prince. Not necessarily a man of nobility. A man who worships the ground she walks on. A man that loves her unconditionally. A man that will treat her like the queen she is. He'll be able to protect her. He'll keep her safe. And no harm shall ever come to her. Pretty boy gave me some sort of charm while I was pregnant that should keep her safe regardless."_

And just like that, my mother managed to make me cry tonight. Because I had done just that. Minus the whole man thing. What can I say? I couldn't say no to that pretty boy demon she talked about. But he did love me unconditionally. He did worship the ground I walked on. He keeps me safe. Both of us. To the best of his ability.

I looked over at our perfect baby who had clocked out completely in my father's arms. If my heart wasn't already full enough, "Daddy…"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he shut Mom's journal.

"You got her to sleep," I pointed out, wiping my eyes a little, "I think it's bedtime for Marcelina."

"I'll go put her to bed," Sebastian took her out of his arms, kissing my cheek on his way upstairs.

Meanwhile, I sat with my father, my voice a little broken, "Was that Mom's personal journal?"

"One of them," he nodded, "When she gave up her research, she started keeping personal journals instead. Every day from the time you were born until she couldn't anymore."

I broke eye contact with him, staring into the blazing fire, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Lumi," Daddy took my hand, "What is it?"

I let out a heavy sigh, "Are you dying?"

"What?" he squeaked, "No. I'm healthy as a racehorse."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Because," he wrapped his arms around me, "Between reading your mother's journals and a lot of soul searching, that's what made me come see you. I just want to come back in your life, baby. Is that too much to ask?"

"Sebastian's, too…?" I asked, "And Marcelina? Regardless of what they are?"

"Yes," Daddy cringed a little bit, "I'm not saying he and I are taking a fishing trip any time soon, but your mother's put in a good word for him. And I think the baby might be warming up to me a little."

"She is," I nodded, "You brought her books. That's all it took."

"Baby steps, then?"

I thought it over for a moment and rested my head on my father's shoulder, "Baby steps."

 **A/N: I know. I know. This chapter is up super late. I didn't get my usual jumpstart on it last night like I should have. But I was tired as balls and I needed some sleep. But can we talk about how adorable Marcelina is? I want to keep this child in bubble wrap and a flower crown and make sure nothing bad ever happens to her. But see…I know where this story's going to go. As much as I'm not a fan of Nicki Minaj, I'm going to quote her here. As far as Marcelina goes, you could be the king, but watch the queen conquer. On that note, see you next chapter! xx**


	23. Her Butler, Endearing

**A/N: Hi, guys! The reviews have returned from the war! Yaaayyy! And I have a little something, something I want to talk to you guys about, but I'll talk more at the end. You're not here for my ramblings. You're here for grade A smut between a human and a demon. But this isn't a smut chapter. But I'll see you at the end. Enjoy!**

The robust smell of newsprint burned in my nose as soon as I walked through the doors of my paper...My paper...I still couldn't believe it was mine. I've had it for over a year now and it still felt like just yesterday that Jamison told me to do a human interest piece on Ciel. Never thought I'd end up taking the paper entirely.

As the day went on, I had just finished finalizing next weeks issue. Good for you, Lumi. You got something done for the paper. Lately, I've been so wrapped up in research, anything I did for the paper took a spot on the back burner. But as soon as I had that finalized copy in my hand, I was filled to the brim with pride. Finally, something I could send off to the printer.

"Mrs. Michaelis?" Mary knocked on my door.

"Yes, Mary," I allowed her in, "What is it? Did you need me for something?"

"These just arrived for you," she put a full vace of black gold lilies wrapped in a brilliant blue ribbon on my desk, making my heart warm, "There wasn't a card."

"There doesn't need to be one," I smiled, "I know who they're from. Thank you, Mary."

"You're welcome," she nodded, "So, who are they from?"

"Sebastian," I admired his beautifully simple gesture, "Whenever he sends me flowers, they're always black gold lilies. And the ribbon is the same shade of blue in Ciel's ring."

"How sweet," Mary awed, "Bard never sends me flowers at work..."

"How are things with you and Bard?" I asked.

A look of sadness washed over my secretary's face, accompanied by a heavy sigh, "I don't know, Lumi. I love him. And he loves me...But I want to take the next step in our relationship."

"Oh?" I was intrigued.

"We've never spent a night together," she pouted, "We've been a we for over six months and we've never spent a single night together. We've been on several dates. We've been...intimate."

"I knew about that one," I teased, "Right in the pantry."

"But we've never spent a night together," Mary looked like she was on the verge of tears, "I want nothing more than to wake up with Bard next to me, still sleeping like a baby."

"Ever think there may be a reason why you've never spent a night with him?" I wondered.

"You don't think..." she gasped, "You don't think he's being unfaithful, do you?"

Instantly, my brain went back to when I had to wake up the Phantomhive staff that one morning and Bard thought I was Mey-Rin. No. Bard wouldn't do that, "No. Bard isn't being unfaithful. Besides, I wasn't thinking about that. He lives in the servant quarters of Phantomhive Manor. I've seen his room, Mary. It's not exactly meant for two."

"Oh..." Mary still looked like she was ready to jump out the window and onto the pavement.

I had to do something. A miserable secretary wouldn't make for a good office environment. Especially when I'd have to send her to the printer with next week's issue, "You want me talk to him?"

"You don't have to do that, Lumi," she squeaked, "It's too much. You don't need to talk to Bard for me."

"I didn't mean Bard," I clarified, "I was talking about Ciel. It is his house after all."

"That makes sense..."

"Tell you what," I sat with her, "Ciel is kind of usually puddy in my hands. Especially since I have his very persuasive butler in my back pocket. I'll get you a night in the manor."

"Really?" Mary grinned, "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would," I promised, "If I was the one to set you and Bard up in the first place and I couldn't get you two a night in the manor, what kind of a just boss and a good friend would I be?"

Despite the fact that it was considered highly unprofessional, Mary threw her arms around me, squeezing as tight as she could. It's a good thing I didn't have to breathe as much as the average human, "Thank you, Lumi. All I want is to have something like what you and Sebastian have."

I bit hard on my tongue. I know her heart is in the right place, but I'm pretty sure Bard isn't a demon. She could never have what Sebastian and I have. One day, Bard and Mary will die. Sebastian and I? Well...We all know that story, "Maybe you will one day, but Sebastian and I are kind of a special case."

"I owe you for this," she chimed, "How will I ever repay you?"

"If you really want to repay your debt to me," I wiggled out of her embrace and grabbed the stack of paper bound together on my desk, "I need you to take this to the printer. Then, you're free and clear."

"That's it?" Mary could hardly contain herself, "Are you sure there isn't anything more I can do for you?"

"That's all I need," I assured, "Now, go on."

"Yes, ma'am!"

And like a little butterfly, Mary fluttered off, practically leaving glitter in her wake. I've never seen her so happy. For his sake, I really hoped Bard felt the same as she did. Any time I had seen them together, they were almost as disgustingly in love with each other as what Sebastian and I are. I hope those two crazy kids make it. I want that to be the next wedding we attend.

The day had come to a close and I locked up shop. I had a productive day. I cheered up my secretary. All I needed to do was talk to Ciel about Mary spending a night in the manor and I'd be able to be done for the day. But I didn't really feel like going back to the manor right now. I just wanted to go home.

When I got back to our miniature version of Phantomhive Manor, the whole house was empty. Odd. Sebastian and Marcelina should be back by now. It's six o'clock. The baby should be buried in her books and Sebastian should be keeping an eye on her. With the way things have been, that made me very nervous. I didn't know if demons had gotten to either one or if Lucifer himself had gotten to them. Although, my suspicions and anxieties were settled as soon as I got to our bedroom and found a note on our bed on top of a deep blue dress.

 _Marcelina is at the manor for the evening._

 _Join me this evening, won't you?_

 _You know where I am._

 _All my love,_

 _Sebastian._

I loved this demon. So very much. I don't know what I'd do without him. As per his instructions, I got dressed and pulled myself together, making myself halfway decent to look at, and headed for our usual spot. I should've seen this coming. Sebastian doesn't send black gold lilies on a whim. Granted, I was a bit skeptical about his intentions, but I wasn't looking this gift horse in the mouth.

I fought my way through the overgrowth in the woods and followed the cobblestone path to the waterfall so peacefully tucked away back here. And sure enough, there sat my husband on a rock by the water. I didn't want to disturb him. If I had a camera, I'd be snapping pictures left and right. He was absolutely heartbreakingly beautiful. If I could, I'd put him in a museum for all the world to see…But somehow, he was all mine.

"Well?" a dirty little smirk stretched across his face in the way that only Sebastian could do, "Are you going to stand there admiring the view or are you going to actually interact with it?"

"How long have you known I've been standing here?" I wondered.

"Since you got here," Sebastian pulled me down to the rock with him, "Remember? It's not very easy to sneak up on me."

"I can try," I shrugged.

"By the way," Sebastian dragged me into the deepest, most passionate kiss he has ever given me, "Hello, darling."

"Hi," I blushed, "What is all this about?"

"You," he helped me onto my feet, spinning me a time or two, "look stunning this evening."

"Thank you," I brought him back, "But you're avoiding my question."

"When was the last time you and I had an evening out together?" Sebastian asked, "Just you and I?"

"I don't know," I thought it over, "Not since after Ciel and Lizzie's wedding."

"It's a travesty," he held me against his chest, "And I believe we were also planning a trip to America at one point as well."

"America…" I sighed, "Yes. I do want us to take Marcelina there. She needs to meet the other side of the family. The one that won't try to kill her."

"We can leave tomorrow," Sebastian suggested, "Would that work for you?"

"Really?" I squealed in excitement. But very quickly, reality started to set in. This was completely unlike him, "Sebastian…You're scaring me."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he cradled me, "How am I scaring you?"

"It's just…" I bit my lip, "First, all of this. Now, you're wanting us to up and leave for America tomorrow? You don't do spontaneity, darling. You're the textbook definition of a type A personality. If every second of every day doesn't go according to your plans, you get testy. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Sebastian got very hesitant very quickly, proving my point a bit. Then, in the same breath, he became more relaxed and complacent, "You're being paranoid, Ms. Olivier. You needn't worry about anything. I can procure us a ship by tomorrow afternoon. That way, you'll have time to settle any affairs at the paper. Say, a two-week voyage?"

Something about Sebastian's demeanor still didn't feel right. Paranoia can keep us safe. But if he says everything is on the up and up, I guess I had to trust him, "Alright, Sebastian. We can leave tomorrow."

"Wonderful!" he sang, "I'm looking forward to it. I actually miss your family. Your grandmother was quite a delight. Her omniscience was rather fascinating."

There was still something Sebastian wasn't telling me. And it scared the hell out of me. But if he wasn't sweating, I wasn't sweating. Everything would be fine. Besides, we'd be leaving for America tomorrow. I'd get to see the family again. What more could I want?

 **A/N: These two have me worried. These two have me very worried. But it has been a while since Sebastian was so sweet with her. I needed some of that in my life. But that thing that I wanted to run by you, just in case you aren't following the Ouran fic. I'm looking for locations. Where all of you are. Because I kind of want to do a meet up type situation in St. Louis and I'm wondering how many of you I have in a 200 mile radius. And I want to give hugs and cookies and pie. If you don't want to tell me in the reviews, you know where my inbox is. I promise I won't come to your house and breathe on your window. Just curiosity. See you next chapter! xx**


	24. Her Butler, the Caretaker

**A/N: Hi, guys! Before we get this chapter started, I have to share this dream I had last night with you. Because it was really weird and really surreal and I haven't been able to get it off my mind. For some strange reason, I was sitting in a cramped doctor's office and the doctor was way too happy and his assistant, who was also way too happy, was probably 12 and her name was Augie. I don't know why. Don't ask. But he was trying to force some sort of weird ass treatment on me for I don't even remember what and it involved strapping me down. Normal circumstances? Hot. Ok. I can get on board with that as long as he bought me dinner first. But my doctor wasn't even hot. He was really condescending, he talked to me like I was 5, and he had puppets…We're not going to talk about the puppets. But he told me that he was going to make me all better. And I could feel myself having a panic attack in my sleep. Not pleasant. 0/5. But I had a brief moment of lucidity and in my brief moment of lucidity (this is why I'm telling you guys about this), I yelled "Sebastian, get me out of this". The next thing I hear is "Yes, Mistress" and that's when I woke up. I know it sounds a little farfetched, but I think a demon may have helped me last night. Which is weird because I had a symbol of anti-demon on my wrist. I don't know. I just thought it was weirdly coincidental and thought I'd share with you. Enjoy!**

Sebastian and I left the falls behind and headed back to the manor. I'm sure Ciel and Elizabeth are sick of having the baby there. What am I saying? Of course they're not. It's Marcelina. They can't not love her. Although...The last time we left Marcelina with them for this long, she ended up biting Ciel.

"Good evening, my lord," Sebastian greeted him at the door, "How was she? No trouble and no biting, I'm hoping?"

"Marcelina was fine," Ciel reported, "Sweet as can be. Same as always. I put her to bed an hour ago."

"And you were worried," he smirked in the way that only Sebastian Michaelis was capable of, "If you can take care of a cambion, sir, a human baby will be a piece of cake."

"Right," Ciel hid his face. But I could smell his rise in temperature. I knew exactly where all the blood in his body was sitting right now.

"Sebastian," I rested my head on his shoulder, "You know, we could just stay at the manor. We really shouldn't wake the baby. God only knows the kind of tantrums she's capable of."

"I don't see why not," Sebastian didn't even give it a second thought, "That is, if it's alright with you, sir."

"Of course," Ciel allowed, pivoting on his heel, "I'm not going to turn you away. Honestly, Sebastian. You should know better."

"Forgive me, my lord," Sebastian bowed, spinning me into his chest, "Shall we adjourn to our bedroom, Mrs. Michaelis?"

"Can I ask a favor of you?" I requested.

"What is it?" he kissed the top of my head, insinuating something else.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" I asked.

"Isn't that what we had planned?" Sebastian's kisses traced down my neck and into my shoulder.

"Not that kind of sleeping with me," I squirmed out of it, "I mean actually sleep. You look exhausted and I'm sure I'm not in any better shape. If we're leaving for a sea voyage tomorrow, we should probably be well rested. Please?"

"You make a very valid point, darling," he agreed, "Yes. If sleep is what you want, then I'd be more than happy to give it to you."

My perfect husband scooped me up in his arms and carried me off to our bedroom. It had been quite some time since we had stayed in the manor. It offered a strange sense of nostalgia that I couldn't help but love. I missed the good old days when things were simple.

When I still had to worry about getting my article on the Earl Phantomhive to Jamison. When Sebastian was just the butler. When Marcelina wasn't even a thought. Before we had to worry about our baby being used by Lucifer. Before I knew what he had done to Sebastian. Before any of this mess.

I crawled out of bed, causing some alarm from the other side, "Where are you going, Lumi? I thought we were sleeping together."

"We will," I promised, kissing him softly, "I'll be right back. You can start without me."

"Are you alright?" he worried.

"Fine," I lied, "I swear to you. I will be right back."

Sebastian sat and pouted while I took off for the library. Between the wave of nostalgia that I didn't ask for and my constant worry of my husband's mental state, I deserved a drink. I could've sworn I had some Hell wine stashed in here somewhere. Maybe in the mythological creatures section? I'm pretty sure there was a big, fake book with a couple bottles in it. A-ha! Found it! Fantastic. I popped the cork on the bottle and debated whether or not to get a glass. My god, was I developing a problem? No. I only did this when matters of the head and the heart were too much for me to handle on my own. Bottle, it is then.

Scratch, scratch...

Creeeeak...

All of a sudden, I felt a warm body laying at my feet and a face nuzzling at my shins. I looked down at the adorable creature trying his best to make me feel better, "Hi, Pluto...What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be guarding the house."

"Rrorrror..." he whimpered, licking my hand.

"No need to worry," I scratched his head, making his foot twitch, "I'll be alright. At least with you here, I won't be drinking alone."

"Because that's just sad, right?" another voice had joined me.

"Hi, Ciel," I jumped a little, "What brings you here?"

"Pluto, actually," Ciel told, unlocking his secret nook, inviting me in, "He wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Everything alright?" I worried, crawling in behind him.

"I was just about to ask the same of you," he noticed my lack of glass.

"No need to worry about me right now," I brushed him off, "What's eating you?"

"Your husband eventually."

"I'm serious, Ciel," I rolled my eyes, "What's wrong with you? The baby still have you worried?"

"A little," he poured himself a drink, "I'd ask if you wanted one, but I'd say you're covered."

"Yes," I confirmed, "I'm good. And if the baby's got you worried, don't you think you should be talking to Lizzie about it?"

"She's way too excited," Ciel let out a heavy sigh, "I couldn't rain on her parade like that."

"Are you going to be ok while Sebastian and I are gone?" I took a quick drink from my wine bottle.

"Gone?" he gave me a look, "Where are you two going?"

"Us three," I corrected, "We're taking Marcelina to America tomorrow to meet the rest of the family. Sebastian told me tonight. He wanted to go."

"Odd," Ciel thought, "Sebastian never actually wants to go anywhere. I think he'd be perfectly content staying in London until he swallows my soul. He's never been the adventurous type."

"That's what I thought!" I squeaked, making Pluto whine a little.

"Lumi," he looked me over, "Are you ok? You seem off."

"I'm fine," I petted the demon hound in my lap, "Why?"

"You're lying to me," Ciel saw right through me, "You can't get much past me."

"Dammit," I grumbled, "You're just as bad as Sebastian some days, Ciel."

"I could only aspire."

"You're right, though," I sighed heavily, "Something is wrong. And Sebastian won't tell me what it is."

"If it's any comfort," Ciel settled me, "We can't be attacked by demons here and this is where Sebastian is ninety percent of the time. And if he and I go anywhere, he always carries your aegerine crystal in his pocket."

"But there's something he's not telling me," my voice broke, "And we don't keep secrets. I'm scared, Ciel…"

"He'll be alright," he assured.

"You think so?"

"I hope so…"

I rested my head on the young lord's shoulder, starting to feel the dizzying effect of the wine, "Am I overthinking this?"

"Probably," Ciel shrugged, "But you're just worried, Lumi. That's understandable."

"Well," I turned the tables, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Ciel started on his second drink.

"You, Lizzie, and the baby," I reminded, "Come on, Ciel. Distract me."

"You really want to know?" I nodded viciously, making myself a little nauseous, "Alright…"

And just like that, Ciel and I began our evening together. His apprehensions about fatherhood. Mine about Sebastian. And just to shake things up a little, I slipped him some of my wine. My wine from Hell isn't intended for common human consumption. And for a lightweight like Ciel, it turned him into a little bottle rocket. I don't think I've ever seen him so happily drunk since Sebastian and my wedding when he decided to dance with me. Before I knew it, what was supposed to be a twenty-minute trip to the library to polish off a bottle of Hell wine turned into three hours in the secret nook with Ciel.

"Oh, dear…" a deliciously familiar voice grumbled with disappointment.

I poked my head outside the door with a sparkly eyed smile on my face, hoping to all things holy and unholy that he'd go easy on me, "Hi, honey…"

"I believe your exact words were that you'd be right back," Sebastian reminded me, pulling both Ciel and I out, "You're also a bad influence."

"Sebastian!" Ciel slurred, falling into his butler's arms, "Have you come to join us?"

"No," he rolled his eyes, "I've come to take you both to bed."

"Lucky us," the young lord beamed, "Whose bed are you taking us to, Sebastian?"

"I thought I could take you to yours, sir," Sebastian said, "And then, I could take Ms. Olivier back to ours where she promised she and I would be sleeping together this evening, instead of getting drunk with you."

"And then what are we going to do?" Was…Was Ciel…doing what I think he was doing…?

"Then," Sebastian went on, ignoring Ciel's advances, "I'm going to put you in your bed with your wife and you're going to go to sleep."

"Sebastian," Ciel sighed out, "I get all tingly when you take control like that. What else are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take my wife and bring her to our bedroom to do the same thing," Sebastian threw Ciel over his shoulder like a ragdoll, "Lumi, stay here. I'll be back for you. Pluto, keep a vigil watch over her and I'll have a squirrel for you."

"BORF!" Pluto chimed.

"Lumi!" Ciel sang on their way out, "I think we may be in trouble!"

"Good night, Ciel!"

"Good night!"

 **A/N: I missed drunk Ciel. Drunk Ciel is my favorite. And drunk Ciel hitting on sober and sleepy Sebastian makes my little Sebaciel heart go all aflutter. I also kind of missed Pluto. Pluto is kind of precious. And dogs are intuitive enough. Think about how a demon hound would be. I'm going to be honest with you guys. I needed an easy chapter today. I feel like an inside out hiney. And I don't like it. Mostly because I don't know better than to not drink the night before I have to post an update. But I promise that next week will bring the America trip. I pinky promise. Unless...You'd rather a quick "Through the Demon's Eyes" chapter of what happens when Sebastian takes Ciel's drunk ass back to bed...? See you next chapter! xx**


	25. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 4

**A/N: Hi, guys! So, if you remember from last week's update, I wasn't feeling too hot. Because idiot me figured she could have a drink on Tuesday and feel perfectly fine on Wednesday. That is not a fun Russian roulette to play, kids. For those of you who are fetal, heed my warning. When you're old enough in your respective countries, don't drink when you have something to do tomorrow. It's not smart. It's not ok. And it's not pleasant. Now, for my personal case, I was being more or less a baby last week. I was fine. I felt like dog dirt earlier in the day, but by the time I updated, I was good again.**

 **Also, if you remember from last week's update, I was debating and rattling around the old noodle whether or not to just jump right into the family vacation to the US or a Through the Demon's Eyes chapter of Sebastian bringing our favorite hammered little earl to bed. Well…If you've read the title of this week's update, you know which one I went with. I'll see you at the end and we'll book club. Just…make sure you got something to catch your nose blood with.**

Getting the young lord to bed wasn't always an easy feat. Why should tonight be any different? I do wish he hadn't been drinking. Adding alcohol to this didn't make it any easier. I put him down gently as to not wake Lady Elizabeth. Getting him to bed was hard enough. I didn't need to take care of her, too.

"There we are, my lord," I pulled the quilt over him, "Safe and sound in your own bed."

"Sebastian," Master slurred, "Will you stay with me?"

"As you wish, sir," I grabbed a chair and brought it to the bed.

"No," he stopped me, "In the bed."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I declined, "There isn't enough room for the three of us."

"Then, make room," he demanded.

"I wouldn't want to wake Lady Elizabeth," I told, "She needs the rest and I'm not moving her."

"Sebastian," Master whispered, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"If you must, my lord," I compromised and took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"I don't really love her," he confessed, "I settled."

"Love who?"

"Elizabeth," he rambled on, "I can hardly stand her. She's annoying. Her voice is like nails raking across a chalkboard. She's too high energy and it never dwindles. Ever. And she's around all the time! All the damn time! Do you know the last time I was by myself? The last time I went to the bathroom! And since she's been pregnant, she's twice as whiny! I can't take it!"

"I'm sure that's just the brandy talking sir," I assumed.

"I didn't just have brandy," Master mumbled, "I had wine, too. Because I'm classy."

"What kind of wine?" I turned anxious. There was only one kind in that library.

"Whatever kind Lumi was drinking," the young lord confirmed my worry, "It was delightful."

"Was it, by chance, in a black bottle?"

"Yes," he slowly moved his hand up to my face, gently poking my nose, "Boop."

"Oh, dear," I sighed, shaking my head at him, "When you fall asleep, you'll be out for a couple of days, sir."

"Sebastian," Master came down from his giggle fit, "Can I tell you another secret?"

"Go ahead, my lord."

"I really like Lumi," he admitted, "More than what I should."

"It's impossible not to," I sympathized, "Lumi is quite an amazing creature."

"I don't think you understand," he went on, "I wanted to run away with her. I've thought about it several times. When Elizabeth and I were in Spain, I couldn't get her off my mind. I kept wondering what she and I would do if it were her instead of Elizabeth. Lumi probably wouldn't have forced that god awful trip on me in the first place."

"Running away with her wouldn't be very wise of you," I bit my tongue.

"I wouldn't care," Master brushed it off, "I've never done anything impulsive in my life. Lumi brings that out in me."

"You summoned me," I reminded, "Was that not impulsive?"

"No," he shook his head, "That was more or less a last resort. But you know what?"

"What, my lord?"

Master rested his head on my shoulder, "I'm glad I did. Sebastian...I love you."

"Excuse me?" I could've told him that many a moon ago.

"More than Lumi and more than Elizabeth," he went on, turning rather sorrowful, "But you'll never feel the same about me, will you? Because I'm nothing but a meal to you."

"You sell yourself short, sir," I offered him a little comfort, "You're not just a meal to me. You're the meal of a lifetime. Your soul is what I'd ask for if it were my final moments on death row. Once I consume it, I won't want anything else for the remainder of my days. And I'd be lying if I said I haven't come to care for you over our years together. You and I have been together longer than Lumi and me. Even though I've known her almost since her conception. I never expected to see her all grown up like she is now. Fate has a funny way of playing out, doesn't it?"

"Sebastian," the young lord curled into my arm, "Do you love me?"

"I'm not sure if I'd call it love," I indulged him, "But like I said, I do care for you a great deal. Maybe it's a different kind of love than what you're looking for from me."

"And…" Master turned a bit weepy, "Am I really what you'd ask for on death row?"

"Of course."

"That's…" his voice broke, "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. That anyone's ever said to me."

"Go to sleep, sir," I got up from his bed, "Good night."

"Sebastian," he grabbed my wrist, "Please…Don't go."

Naturally, I wasn't surprised by his request. However, what had me puzzled was the trembling in his grasp. I knew he was beyond drunk, courtesy of my beloved wife, who I'd be scolding unmercifully later. But I've never seen him like this. So afraid to lose me. I guess he really did love me. I couldn't tell him the feeling was mutual, though. I couldn't even admit it to myself.

Because I knew that one day, I wouldn't have him anymore and he'd be submitted to an eternity of torture in Hell. I knew how miserable that could be at its highest extent. And I'm sure Lucifer knows about my attachment to the young lord. That would only open up a new door of misery for me. I cringed at the thought of Lucifer having him. I knew what he was capable of.

"Yes, my lord," I obliged, holding onto his hand, "I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"Thank you," he nuzzled into my lap. And in approximately eight seconds, give or take, I had a lap full of sleeping earl. I really didn't want to move him, but I knew I'd have to. He wasn't the only one heavily intoxicated that I'd have to take care of. I put him back on his bed and tucked him in properly. Rest well, my lord.

I made my way back to the library and found my dear wife sleeping soundly on the floor, using Pluto as her pillow. In all honesty, it was quite adorable. It'd be even better if it were under better circumstances. I guess I'd have to add getting a squirrel's soul to the list of things to do. With a quick scratch on Pluto's belly, I scooped Lumi up into my arms and held her against my chest.

Oh, Ms. Olivier…What am I going to do with you? I really hope you're not sick in the morning, my love. Let's retire to our bedroom, yes? What say you? That's right. Nothing, because you're borderline comatose until the morrow. You needn't worry about a thing, though. Everything will be fine as far as you're concerned.

It's bad enough I have to deal with the figurative demons in my head. You don't need that kind of stress either.

 **A/N: Sebastian's such a sweetheart. Ciel's a chatty drunk. But it hurts me to put them both in such pain. It's like Doomsday in Doctor Who all over again. I know I have some Whovian trash in here. We learned that in "His Strange Little Girl and Her Butler, the Enigma" with the strange man in the red bowtie and his wife that crashed Ciel and Elizabeth's wedding. So, I know you know damn well what I'm talking about and I'm sorry about mentioning it.**

 **Now, NEXT WEEK, I promise we'll have the Michaelis family vacation. Pinky, pinky promise. And whether or not Ciel remembers his confession to Sebastian. Be still, my Sebaciel heart…See you next chapter! xx**


	26. Her Butler, Setting Sail

I had thought for sure that after the night I had with Ciel in the library, I would've been in my own private Hell. But I was ok. My head didn't hurt. My body didn't ache. I didn't have the uncontrollable desire to throw up violently. I didn't feel the need to spend all day sleeping. However, I did have the most perfectly beautiful demon sleeping soundly next to me.

It always worried me when Sebastian actually slept. How exhausted did he have to be? I did ask him, thought. And God only knows how difficult it was putting heavily intoxicated Ciel to bed. In all honesty, I didn't remember getting to bed last night either. I remember Pluto's belly being really comfortable to lay on. And how warm the rest of him was. I must have passed out in the library and Sebastian brought me to bed.

As delicately as humanly possible, I got out of our bed and left my husband to sleep. I kind of wanted to go downstairs and make breakfast before everyone else woke up. And before Bard had the chance to burn the kitchen again. For the third time. This week. But instead, I tiptoed down the hall and looked into the guest room where my little princess was sleeping so peacefully

I absolutely adored this little girl with all my heart. It was because of her that I couldn't give up hope. I had to find some way of contending with Lucifer. There was no way I was going to give her up without some sort of a fight. Should be simple, right? It's just trying to kill the devil himself. No big deal. Practically afternoon tea. I, a mere immortal human being, should be able to do it and be back in time for dinner.

Marcelina let out a tiny moan and a big stretch before those brilliant little rubies of hers opened up, staring a hole through me, "Good morning, Mommy."

"Good morning, sweetheart," I snuggled her, "Did you sleep ok? Mommy and Uncle Ciel didn't wake you up last night, did we?"

"No," she shook her head, "What are we doing today?"

"We're going on a trip," I told, "We'll be leaving for America sometime this afternoon."

"Where's Daddy?" Marcelina asked, "He's usually the one to wake me up."

"He's still sleeping," I pushed her little raven curls out of her face, "And I have to go to work soon, so everyone knows I'll be gone for a while. You wouldn't want to come with me, would you?"

"Yes!" she grinned, "Can we go see Adrian, too?"

"I don't see why not," I allowed, finally remembering who Adrian is, "Why don't you get dressed and I'll go let your father know we're leaving."

"Is Daddy coming with us?" Marcelina jumped out of bed.

"No," I sighed out, "He needs to stay here. Besides, he has far too much to do before we leave to go on trivial errands like these."

"Ok!"

I left Marcelina to get dressed and went back to the bedroom. Sebastian was still out cold. Nearly comatose, by the sound of his heartbeat. And not his usual comatose. I guess he really did need the sleep. I pulled a piece of stationary and a pen out of the nightstand drawer and left him a note.

To my darling Sebastian,

Marcelina and I took a trip to the paper

and the funeral parlor. We shan't be

long. Please don't work yourself too hard

while we're gone.

All my love,

Lumi

I kissed his forehead and got dressed myself. With a quick glance at the clock, I knew the house staff had to be awake. Regardless of if Sebastian woke them up or not, their bodies had to be on some sort of a time schedule. Besides, it was getting to be mid morning. If they weren't up, Sebastian would have a coronary, if he were capable of such things.

I could smell breakfast being made in the kitchen, so I knew at least Bard was up and motivated. As the small cloud of smoke rolled out of the kitchen, I sat at the small table in front of the fireplace, waiting for it to clear.

"Bloody hell," Bard snapped at himself, "One day. One day, I'll be able to come into this kitchen and not hurt myself."

"Good morning, Baldroy," I greeted him, making him jump out of his skin.

"My god, Lumi..." he caught his breath, "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," I told, "Long enough to know you burned yourself. Again."

"I try not to," Bard promised, "I really do."

"Well then," I suggested, "How about stepping away from the stove for a moment or two?"

"Oh?" he gave me a look of intrigue, "What would I be doing?"

"I have to go to the paper," I ran him through my itinerary, "I need to let them know I won't be there for a couple of weeks."

"Where are you going?" Bard asked.

"Sebastian and I are taking the baby to meet the rest of the family," I played with the bunch of bananas on the table, "We should be leaving early this afternoon."

"So, you're looking for a driver," he pieced it together, "Why can't you get Sebastian to do it?"

"He's still asleep and I don't want to wake him."

"He sleeps?" Bard teased, "I suppose. Sure. I'll take you."

"Mommy," Marcelina came in, "Can we go yet?"

"Soon, baby," I pulled her up onto my lap.

"Morning, love," Bard poked her cheek, "You're awfully bright eyed."

"Mommy's taking me to the funeral parlor!" she squeaked, "I can't wait!"

"The funeral parlor?" he wondered, "Why would you want to go there? Nothing but dead bodies and the loony Undertaker there."

"I like the Undertaker," she beamed, "And I don't really mind the bodies."

"Strange little girl you got there, Lumi," Bard pointed out, scrapping breakfast altogether, "Should we let Master know?"

"Marcelina," I put her back on the floor, "I want you to go tell Auntie Lizzie that we'll be taking a trip to town shortly. We'll meet you outside, ok?"

"Ok." And just like that, my little girl skipped out of the kitchen to search for Elizabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth?" Bard asked, "Why not Ciel?"

"Ciel's still sleeping, too," I got up, "And Marcelina's not strange. She's just different."

"Most kids I know get scared when it comes to dead bodies," he chuckled a bit, "Marcelina seems to welcome them. And letting her hang around the Undertaker?"

"I'd trust the Undertaker with my life," I defended, "And he adores her with nearly the same love and admiration her father and I have for her. What more could I ask for?"

"I won't judge," Bard dropped it, "Shall we then?"

"Yes, we shall."

Bard brought the coach around in time for Marcelina to come outside with us. It had felt like ages since I last took a ride with just the baby. And she sat in my lap until we made it to town. I stuck my head out the window, "Bard?"

"Yes, Lumi?" he chirped back.

"Before we get to the paper," I suggested, "You may want to stop at the flower shop first."

"What for?" Bard wondered.

"We're about to go to the paper, Bard," I reminded, "Where your girlfriend, who is in desperate need of a romantic gesture, is my secretary."

"How do you know Mary's in need of a romantic gesture?"

"She's my secretary," I scoffed, "You act as if we don't swap stories about the men in our lives."

"Does this mean you discuss Sebastian with her?" Bard assumed.

"Yes," I confirmed, "Not often, but on occasion. Do you know what her favorites are?"

"Of course I do," he assured, pulling up to the flower shop, "White lilies and purple petunias."

"'Atta boy," I praised, "Hurry up. We'll be waiting."

It wasn't very long before Bard had a bouquet of lilies and petunias in his hand and we were already headed toward the office. I was definitely going to miss this place while we're in Boston. Sure enough, as soon as I walked in, Mary was already at her desk, proofreading contributors' articles before they went to me for the final say. She worked so hard for me. I should seriously consider giving her a raise. I gave her a Bard, so we should be even.

"Good morning, Mary," I greeted her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Michaelis," she didn't even look up, "Anything I can do for you right now?"

"Hello, beautiful," Bard came in behind me, sitting on the corner of his girlfriend's desk.

"Bard!" That was enough to get her to break concentration. Mary threw her arms around his neck and sat in his lap, "What are you doing here?"

"Working," he kissed her cheek, "Lumi had to get here somehow."

"These are..." I could see the tear forming in the corner of her eye, "Bard..."

"You're welcome."

"Mary," I brought her back to me.

"Yes?" she wiped her eyes, "What is it?"

"I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks," I filled her in, "I need you to take care of things while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?"

"When have I ever failed you?" Mary smiled.

"Never," I reciprocated the sentiment.

"Mommy," Marcelina pulled at the skirt of my dress, "Can we go see Adrian now?"

"Sure, sweetheart," I took her hand, "Bard, we'll be back in thirty minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded.

"Mary," I gave her a little wink, "My office locks from the inside. I suggest thanking Bard for the gift properly."

"Thank you, Lumi," she gave me the biggest hug her tiny frame could muster, "Is your desk fair game?"

"Not on my desk," I stipulated, "Thirty minutes."

"What are we supposed to do for the other twenty-eight minutes and forty-three seconds?" Bard joked. I hoped.

"That's entirely up to you!" I sang, taking my daughter out of there. She didn't need to hear any of that.

Instead, I took her down to the funeral parlor to see one of her most favorite people in the world. I didn't really understand her infatuation with the Undertaker, but I guess she could like worse people. I did find her initial interactions with Lucifer a little unsettling. When we walked in, this place looked borderline vacant. Everything was exactly where it was the last time we came in here, so the Undertaker didn't leave.

"Adrian!" Marcelina called out.

"Hello, Marcelina," one of the caskets began to talk, only for the Undertaker to pop out of it seconds after. My baby latched onto his leg, "Mrs. Michaelis."

"Hello, Undertaker," I guess I could kind of see where Marcy was coming from.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he peeled Marcelina off his leg and sat her on his shoulders.

"We're going on a trip!" Marcelina sang, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you now?" the Undertaker giggled a little, "Where are you going?"

"America," she told him, "That's where Mommy's from."

"You should be careful in America, poppet," he warned, "You may run into witches. Or a voodoo priestess trying to get you."

Marcelina got very scared, very quickly and crawled into the Undertaker's lap, "They wouldn't try to get me...Right, Adrian? I'll be ok?"

"Undertaker," I scolded him, "Don't scare her like that."

"It's true, though," he went on, "Especially voodoo priestesses. They'd do anything to get their hands on a cambion. But you needn't worry, child. There aren't too many practicing witches where you'll be and all the voodoo priestesses are in the South. That's nowhere near where you'll be."

"Are you sure?" Marcelina was still pretty shaky.

"Positive," he assured, hugging her tight, "You wear aegerine, love. You'll be safe."

She rested her head on the Undertaker's chest, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Marcelina," he smiled a bit, "Now, I'm thinking of a color. What shape is it holding?"

Marcelina had such a focused look in her eye as she gazed into the Undertaker's mind, "A lollipop!"

"That's a good girl," he praised, "You'll be fine. Both of you."

That was the thing about the Undertaker. He and Sebastian were a lot alike in that respect. Much like my husband, the Undertaker knew exactly what to say when I needed to hear it the most. Marcelina going back to Hell was weighing heavy on my mind lately. Along with whatever was going on with her father that he wasn't telling me. I've even given consideration to asking Marcelina to go in his head, but I don't want her seeing that.

"Thank you, Undertaker," I let out a little sigh of relief, "Come on, Marcelina. We should probably be going. If we leave Bard and Mary alone much longer, God only knows what would happen."

"Aww…" she looked so down.

"We'll be back in a couple of weeks," I tried to cheer her up, "And we can come back then."

"Fine," Marcelina pouted.

The Undertaker waved us off and the two of us left the funeral parlor. There was something oddly centering about that place. Maybe Marcy's onto something. Maybe I should let her play here more often. Maybe the less restless spirits would come here while they were still in complete denial that they were dead, offering comfort in any way they could. I don't know. Senseless theories. Marcelina and I were barely down the street and who do we bump into?

"Daddy!" Marcelina scaled her father's leg.

"Hello, darling," Sebastian held her on his hip, stealing a quick kiss from me, "Our ship is ready and our bags are packed. I've also sent Baldroy back to the manor after witnessing some…Let's just say unsavory sights."

"Could've been worse," I mumbled to myself, "You could've seen them in the pantry."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian perked up.

"Nothing," I brushed it off, "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yes," he nodded.

And just like that, the three of us were America bound once again. Strange. The last time the three of us were headed for America, Marcelina wasn't even born yet. In fact, I don't even know if I was entirely pregnant yet. Although, that would've explained why my seasickness was so bad. And my fevers. When we got on the ship and into our cabin, Sebastian and I let Marcelina run about the boat while we took off from the dock. It was kind of nice to have some time alone, just the two of us.

"Sebastian," I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, my love," his arm snaked behind me.

"How's Ciel?" I worried, "He was pretty plowed last night."

"Why?" Sebastian immediately jumped on the defensive.

"Well," I bit my tongue, "I wanted to shake things up a little. And I gave Ciel some of my Hell wine."

"I know," he pulled me against his chest, "He told me. He also finally professed his love for not only me, but for you as well."

"I'd never act on it," I promised, "I love Ciel more like a little brother if anything. I couldn't."

"Just like how I'd never act on it either," Sebastian kissed my forehead, "The young lord will probably be asleep until late this evening. I left a detailed list of instructions with the house staff. Even they should be able to follow it. He'll be fine. As a future reference, never give him Hell wine again, but everything's fine."

"Good," I cuddled into him, "Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Lumi," a light chastise laid in my husband's voice, "I told you. You don't need to worry. I promise."

Just because he said I didn't have to worry doesn't mean it's going to stop me. There was something. I wasn't sure what kind of something, but there was something going on. And he wasn't telling me.

 **A/N: We're FINALLY America bound. I don't know about you, but I'm excited for that trip. We'll probably be there for a few chapters. Just a quick heads up. Now, we know there's something Sebastian's keeping from her. He knows it. She knows it. And what happens when they keep secrets from each other? Bad things. Bad things happen. Claude Faustus happened. Another quick thing before I go, if you have not kept up with Peace, Love, Unity, Respect, I suggest you go power through it right now because I'm going to try and update that in the next couple days. I'm shooting for Saturday. And if you have any suggestions for any other series I should write fic for, I'm open. Because once the final three are all done, I'm putting Kuroshitsuji to bed for a while. Not saying I'm giving it up forever, but it'll be time for a change. Once New Year's hits. We don't have to worry about that for a while, though. See you next chapter! xx**


	27. Her Butler, At Sea

Three soft knocks echoed at the door to our cabin. I didn't think anyone would've come by to visit us. I exchanged confused glances with my husband and put my knitting needles down. On the other side, I found our daughter staring at her feet. And naturally, I was nervous. I got down to my baby's level.

"What's the matter, Marcy?" I worried, picking her head up, "You look like you just lost your best friend. I promise you. Pluto will be waiting for us when we get back."

"I did something bad," she grumbled.

"Marcelina," she grabbed her father's attention, "What did you do?"

"I was playing with my magic," Marcelina confessed, "And I ruined people's wine."

"What did you change it to?" Sebastian asked.

She kept quiet, kicking her feet.

"Marcelina..." he demanded, "What did you change it to?"

"Cat pee..." she admitted.

"Marcelina," I scolded, "You changed people's wine into cat pee?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, dear child," Sebastian shook his head, "You're staying in the cabin until we arrive on shore. Do you have any idea what could've happened?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy..." she pouted.

"She's lucky I was the one to find her," a thick Indian accent floated around the corner, "I'm sure the passengers wouldn't take too kindly to a half demon child causing mischief."

"Agni," I smiled.

"Hello, Agni," Sebastian greeted him, "What a pleasant surprise. You and the prince on your way to America, I see."

"Yes," he nodded, "Prince Soma gets very seasick on these long voyages and it doesn't take very much. I was looking around for some sort of herbs, but I found Marcelina giggling maniacly while people were spitting out their wine instead. I could only assume she had something to do with it."

"I see we have no other choice," Sebastian decided, "I'm sure you'd agree with me on this, Lumi."

"I was thinking the same thing," I confirmed, "Marcelina, do you want to keep your slight freedoms while we're in America?"

"Yes," she nodded vigorously.

"Your punishment for making all those good people sick," Sebastian reprimanded, "You have to go back with Agni and heal the prince. Do that and you can be free to explore Boston."

"Fine," Marcelina pouted, "I'll go heal the prince."

"I'll go, too," I told, "I'll make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble."

"And I can't do that on my own?" Agni almost sounded offended.

"With a cambion?" I pointed out, "I'm sure four hands would be better than two. And Marcelina knows better."

"Alright," Sebastian allowed, stealing a quick kiss from me, "Hurry back."

"I will."

And just like that, the three of us headed to the upper decks. Not surprised that Soma has his cabin up here, but my god, these views are impeccable. Ciel's an earl. Why don't we get this kind of treatment? Because, at the end of the day, Sebastian's still considered the help. Even though he's much more than just the help. But we were kind of in the upper echelons!

When we got to the cabin, Soma was balled up on his bed, looking like he had already died a few times over. I guess it doesn't take much for him to get seasick...Poor baby. It broke my heart a bit. I could only imagine what Ciel was like right about now. He probably wasn't much different. I still harbored such a guilt for putting him in such position.

"My prince," Agni broke the silence.

"Agni…?" Soma whined, "Is that you…?"

"Of course it is," he sat at the edge of the prince's bed. In a way, I felt like I had seen this once or twice before.

"I'm starting to see a light," Soma was completely miserable. He sounded so raspy and so incoherent. But I also knew of a certain British noble that could be a whiny drama queen when he wasn't feeling well, "If this trip kills me, know that you were a very loyal servant to me and an even better friend."

"You're not going to die, Prince Soma," Agni promised with a hint of exasperation.

"Did you bring me a remedy?" he hoped.

"I brought you something even better," Agni took my baby's hand, "I brought you a cure."

"Hi, Soma," I sat on the other side of Agni, holding his hand.

"Lumi," Soma's voice softened, "You're definitely a cure for everything. But you shouldn't have to see me like this."

"Don't worry about me," I lightly scolded him, "But I'm not the one giving you the cure for your seasickness. My daughter is."

"How?" he gave me a look.

"Soma," I wondered, "Do you know about Sebastian?"

"He is Ciel's butler and your husband," Soma said.

"Yes," I confirmed, "But do you _know_ about Sebastian?"

"There is something about him," he assumed, "Something dark."

"He is no mortal man, my prince," Agni dropped the bombshell, "He's a demon."

"Sebastian?" Soma gasped, "A demon?"

I put my hands over Marcelina's ears, hoping her acute hearing wouldn't kick in, "In so many more ways than one. He is definitely a demon."

"Does Ciel know?" Soma sat up.

"Never mind that," I brushed him off. I made a promise to Ciel to not tell anyone how he made a deal with a demon. Even though I'm in the position to tell more than just Soma and Agni. Then again, he was the one that put me in that position in the first place. I couldn't betray that trust, "But Marcelina can cure your seasickness."

"How?"

"Marcelina," I nudged her toward him. She put her hands to Soma's feverish forehead and worked her magic (for good, this time). A bright light emanated from her hands into the prince.

"You should be ok now," Marcelina assured.

"What is she?" Soma looked at her with intense fear in his eyes.

"She's a cambion," I explained, "She's half human, half demon."

"And you, Lumi?" he got really quiet, "Are you a demon as well?"

"No," I swore, "I'm not a demon. But I am immortal."

"How are you feeling, Prince Soma?" Agni worried, sounding just like Sebastian with Ciel.

"Better," Soma reported, "Thank you, Marcelina."

"You're welcome," she beamed, "Does this mean I can run around Boston again, Mommy?"

"Yes," I allowed, "But you need to clear that with your father first."

"Ok…"

"See?" I eased Soma's shaking, "She's immensely powerful, Soma, but she used her hands to cure instead of destroy. Marcelina's harmless. She's a good girl. Except for when she turns wine into cat pee…"

"I'm sorry…" Marcelina made herself comfortable on my lap.

"I swear to you," I went on, "She wouldn't hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. When she said she killed a demon at her birthday party, she wasn't lying. It wasn't delirium. It was true."

"She's killed one of her own kind?" Soma asked.

"No," I clarified, "She's a cambion, not a demon. She's just half demon on her father's side. She was protecting us. She's brought Sebastian back from the brink of death. She's a good girl, Soma. Marcelina knows the difference between right and wrong. It's all in the way she's been raised."

"She's also being raised by a demon," he pointed out.

"When has Sebastian ever brought any harm to any of us?" I defended. Leaving out that part about the Black Plague…

"True," Soma nodded, "What are you three doing, going to America?"

"My father's family is there," I told, "They haven't met the baby yet. I thought I'd bring her to at least meet my grandmother."

"She's still alive?" he gasped, "I thought America was currently rampant with disease."

"No," I assured, "Last I heard anything, she was still very alive. My grandmother is going to outlive us all."

"Does she know you married a demon?" Soma asked with slight malice in his tone.

"No," I bit my tongue, "And it's going to stay that way. That means you need to keep your magic under control, Marcelina. No using it at all while we're here."

"I won't," she promised.

"That means not using it to show off to your cousins either," I hammered it in her head, "Just because you can conjure ice doesn't mean you should. The less you come off as a supernatural being, the better."

"Because of the voodoo priestesses and the witches Adrian was talking about?"

"Precisely." Oh, Undertaker, I could kiss you right about now. Definitely will once we get back to London. And I'm sure Sebastian will understand, "As far as anyone knows, you're a normal little girl."

"I hope we do see each other again while we're in America, Lumi," Soma smiled a little, "It was a pleasure having you here with me."

"You, too, Soma," I kissed his cheek, "You should probably get a little more rest before we arrive. And if you need Marcelina again, you know where to find us. Or at least Agni does. We really should be going."

"Wait a minute," Soma grabbed my hand, "Will there be anything I need to look for?"

"Not that I can think of," I gave it a minute, "I'm sure Marcelina didn't give you anything."

"What about my soul?" he worried, "Will this leave a dark mark?"

"You'll be fine," I assured, "Just get some rest."

"Alright…"

Marcelina and I left Soma to rest and Agni to keep watch over his master. That thought had never dawned on me before. I'm sure it didn't, but did Marcelina's magic leave dark marks? She never does her magic with any malice intentions, other than the wine incident. She is half demon. Could she become full demon? I'm sure those traits are rather dominant.

Worry aside, the two of us went back into our cabin and found Sebastian right where I left him. Going through my mother's journals with a fine-toothed comb, looking for any encounters my mother may have had with angels. Maybe once we get to America, consulting a former psychic wouldn't be a half bad idea. But that would mean getting her involved. And that's the last thing I want to do.

"How is he?" Sebastian wondered, turning to the next page.

"He's fine," I put Marcelina back on the floor. She was almost getting too big for me to carry anymore, "He knows about her. And you."

"Honestly," he put Mom's journal down, "With the amount of time I've been with the young master and how long I've been friends with Agni, I'm surprised it took him this long to find that out."

"Daddy…" Marcelina crawled onto her father's lap, "I'm tired."

"It is getting to be that time again," Sebastian checked his watch, "We should put you to bed, shouldn't we?"

Marcelina nodded, curling into his chest. Nothing made my heart feel fuller than seeing Sebastian with the baby. He sat on the bed with her in his lap, holding her as tight as he could. Something about his face was rather unsettling. This was getting ridiculous. If it wouldn't possibly give Marcelina mental scars, I'd have her sift through his head, but with some of the looks Sebastian gives me, I can guarantee that those aren't pure thoughts in his head.

"Mommy," Marcelina spoke softly, "Can I have a lullaby…?"

"My pleasure, baby," I pulled her dark curls out of her face, kissing her forehead, "Vivus sum. Inter bonos et malos, et invenietis ibi tangens caelum. Et pugnabit. Ego dormio et finis. Ego vita mea. Vivus sum."

 **A/N: Your Latin translation? It's the end theme for the first season. It's I'm Alive by Becca! I thought I'd throw something kind of cheeky in there. Why not? And I missed Agni and Prince Soma! They're two of my favorite characters. I love them to death. And Marcelina's demon half came out this chapter! She wanted to get into a little bit of mischief. Nothing wrong with a little bit of fun, right?**

 **Now, business. I'm going on hiatus now. I won't be back until December. You guys have been through this before. You know about November hiatus. It's NaNoWriMo season. And I'm going to trust you guys to take care of your little brothers and sisters over at the Ouran fic and the Dramatical Murder fic while I'm gone. But in case you haven't been around since the beginning like some of the others, NaNoWriMo is a month-long writing contest to write a 50,000-word novel from the 1** **st** **to the 30** **th** **. I won't be able to write fan fiction while I'm working on an original story. It's just not happening. I'll still be around here to check in from time to time and I got other fics to hold you over until December. Hell, I just finished Peace, Love, Unity, Respect if you'd care to take a look. So, wish me luck and I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	28. Her Butler, Discovered

**A/N: MY BEBES! I'M HOME! Easy there, Lumi. Take it down a notch. You're kind of scaring me. Sorry. But in all seriousness and my silliness aside, hi! I missed you guys! I missed all of you. I forgot what it was like to write an original. I haven't done that since NaNo last year. In case you haven't heard how I did this year, I got to the 50K mark in the first week and a half. I finished with a little over 174K. And I'll be posting the first chapter on Tumblr either today or tomorrow for sure. I've been editing as I go along, so it's going to be a bit. I was supposed to have it up on the first. But I got caught up in post-NaNoWriMo celebration, so that didn't happen and I pushed it to Monday. It was an uphill struggle to write Dramatical Murder the other day, so it didn't happen then either. I posted for Ouran super late yesterday, so it still didn't happen. But either today or tomorrow, I promise you it will be up for the world to read. If you don't know my Tumblr, ask me and I'll give it to you. But until then, you're not here for any of that. You're here for the tales of a sexy butler and his adorable family FINALLY making it to the US. So, we'll book club later and I'm going to let you read, ok?**

 **But first…Really and truly, I do want you guys to read the first chapter when it goes up. It's kind of a love letter…One could say the whole story is a bit autobiographical…Or the delusions of a weird little girl like me. Both? I think both. K, bye.**

After what felt like weeks at sea (but in reality, it was about three days), our ship finally docked in Boston Harbor. Not that the long voyages at sea weren't enjoyable. It's just that once the baby starts getting fussy, I wasn't going to be able to put up with it much longer. I couldn't say it was all bad, though. At least we were amongst good company.

"Finally," Soma took in a deep breath, "I've never been to America before. Look at this, Agni! Where should we go first?"

It warmed my heart to see Soma so excited. Almost childlike. The sparkle in his eyes was completely intoxicating. And it made me smile a little brighter when I saw the exact same look on my daughter's face. I sat Marcelina on my hip, "It's been far too long since we've been here."

"Yes, it has," Sebastian agreed, "I do hope this isn't the last time we see you and the prince, Agni."

"Of course not," Agni promised, "We shall see each other again soon enough, my friend."

"Agni!" Soma called out, "Come! There is much to see in such a wonderful new land!"

"Another day," Agni ran after the prince and the three of us went straight to the market. It seemed to be the logical thing to do. It worked last time. And sure enough, I found little Howard running around with a little girl that had to be Virginia.

And tending to the stall as always was his father, "Anthony!"

"Lumi!" he jumped the counter to break my spine, "Welcome home, sweets. What are you doing back so soon? It's only been a year since you were last here."

"Has it been only a year?" I thought it over.

"Year and a half," Anthony confirmed, "And you cut your trip short because you weren't feeling well."

"That's right," I remembered, looking toward my husband, "In that case, we missed our anniversary."

"I wasn't going to say anything if you weren't," Sebastian's dirty little smirk appeared.

"So, what brings you back to town?" Anthony asked.

"Well," I smiled, "I had a little announcement that I thought would be better to make in person."

"That worries me, Lumi," he winced, "Last time you were here, that announcement was Sebastian."

"And now," I brought my baby up from behind me, "It's Marcelina…"

"Oh," Anthony's eyes grew wide as he got down to Marcelina's level, "Hello there, sweetheart."

"Hi," Marcelina's soft, shy, little voice chimed.

"Where's Gran?" I wondered, "I haven't seen her and I'm sure she'd love to see this one, too."

"Gran's at home," he told, "She had a fall a month or so back and broke her hip. You should go visit her, Lumi. Out of all of her grandchildren, she always misses you the most."

"That's because the rest of them are here," I gave him a shove, "Not three thousand miles away."

"I blame Aunt Catherine," Anthony teased, "Uncle Stephen liked those fancy foreign girls."

"Mom wasn't fancy by any means," I giggled, "You know that as well as I do. And so, she was English. I don't see how that makes her fancy."

"You know," he gave me a nudge, "You're around those posh nobles all day."

"Not all day," I defended, "I'm not always around the nobles. And I don't even see my friends as nobles anymore. Ciel puts his pants on one leg at a time like anyone else."

"With my assistance," Sebastian chimed in, wanting to get some jabs in.

"My point exactly," Anthony grinned with a smug sense of satisfaction.

"We should be going," I took Marcelina's hand, "Heaven knows what Gran is doing by herself."

"We should expect the three of you for dinner while you're here," Anthony hoped, "Right, Lumi?"

"Maybe even a couple more, if they agree to it," I suggested, "I'm sure Soma and Agni would be more than happy to join us. Wouldn't you say so, Sebastian?"

"Prince Soma does have a habit of imposing," Sebastian agreed, "And of course, Agni couldn't leave his side. That is, if it's alright with you, Anthony,"

"The more, the merrier!" Anthony chimed, "I'll talk it over with Mary."

"We should be over tonight," I assured, "It can't be too difficult to find Soma and Agni in Boston. The only two Indian men here. everyone else is pretty much Irish catholic. Like a sore thumb."

"Good to see you again, Lumi," Anthony hugged me one last time and the three of us headed for Gran's house. I couldn't wait to see her again. When I was younger, she was the first person I wanted to see and I never wanted to leave. The day Gran dies will be the day that my immortality will no longer be worth it. Sebastian and Marcelina aside, there was no one in this world that I loved more than her.

"Gran?" I called from her front door, "Gran…?"

"In the living room, sweetheart," she yelled, "Wait a minute…Lumi? Baby, is that you?"

"Hi, Gran," I sat with her, looking over her casted and splinted leg, "What did you do? Anthony told me you broke your hip. He didn't say your entire leg."

"I was reaching for a teapot," Gran brushed me off, "And I fell. I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much about me."

"Gran," I rolled my eyes, "You're so stubborn. Did you know that?"

"Had a hunch."

"See, Marcy?" I called for the little one, "It does run in the family."

"I'm not stubborn!" Marcelina pouted, sitting next to me.

"And who's this little angel?" Gran fell in love almost instantly. I could see it in her eyes. Little hearts were forming in her pupils while Sebastian was behind me having a small giggle fit.

"This," I pulled Marcelina to her feet and brought her around for Gran to get a better look, "is our daughter. Say hi, Marcelina."

"Hi…" Marcelina kept the same tone she did with Anthony, too. Maybe it's the same thing when she was just a baby and my father held her the first time. She knew they weren't like her and it made her nervous.

"Hello," Gran put her hands on my baby's cheeks, "She's absolutely beautiful. Those eyes of hers…They're like looking into a hot cup of earl grey tea."

"Same as her father," I pointed out, "Mostly everything else is me, though."

"I…" a tear came to her eye, "I have another great-granddaughter now…"

"That's right," I nodded, "And she's perfect in every way imaginable."

"Of course she is," Gran didn't want to let her go. She picked up the charm around Marcelina's neck, "You have a very pretty necklace, Marcelina. Is this aegerine, by any chance?"

"Yes," Marcelina confirmed, "Thank you."

"Funny," Gran looked it over a little closer, "Aegerine is a crystal used for protection. If you believe in that sort of thing, that is. What would you need that for?"

I panicked. There was no telling how Gran would react to finding out her great-granddaughter was half demon, let alone pegged for Lucifer's guard. I knew how her son reacted. If hers would be the same, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I had a hard time living without my father for a while. I didn't want her to shun me the same way.

"She is our first baby, Rosaline," Sebastian stepped in, "Is there a crime in wanting to keep her safe?"

"Of course not."

I didn't deserve him. I'd say to bless him, but I have a feeling it'd burn him. Marcelina managed to slip away from Gran and pulled at my dress, "What is it, Marcy?"

Marcelina whispered in my ear, "Can I fix her leg?"

In that moment, I knew this little girl had to be mine. I hugged her tight and sat her back on my lap, "Oh, Marcelina…Locus est in corde tuo, fili. Sed non. Nos potest non elicere illam vobis de inventis. (Your heart is in the right place, my child. But no. We can't risk her finding out about you.)"

"Ok…" It crushed me to shoot her down like that, but I didn't want Gran to know.

"So, Lumi," she broke in, "Are you staying here while you're in the country again?"

"We can," I glanced over at Sebastian.

"We'd love to," he confirmed, "You stay. I'll go take care of everything."

"What else is new?" I giggled while Sebastian grabbed our bags and brought them upstairs.

"It's good to see nothing's changed," Gran teased.

"Yes," I let out a heavy sigh, "I'm worried about him, Gran. There's something not right with him."

"I'd be worried, too, if my husband was a demon."

"What?" my heart stopped, "Gran, Sebastian's not…"

"You're lying to a psychic, honey," she pointed out, "Don't do that. And no need to get all worked up. I like Sebastian. You're still alive and he worships the ground you walk on. Not all demons have to be pure evil. Look at Lucifer. Lucifer's an angel and the very pinnacle of evil. It's not about what you are, Lumi. It's about who you are. And Sebastian, despite what he is, is a good man. There's no denying that."

"Can I now, Mommy?" Marcelina asked so sweetly, "She knows. We don't have to hide it anymore."

"Alright, baby," I allowed, thankful that Gran was ok with everything.

"What do you want to do, sweetheart?" Gran wondered as Marcelina jumped down from my lap.

"Marcelina is…gifted," I explained, "She's the size of a ten-year-old, but she's chronologically only eighteen months. She's half demon on her father's side."

"I figured that," she looked the baby over, "What are you going to do, Marcelina?"

Marcelina put her hand to Gran's leg and a bright light emanated from her hands, "I healed your leg for you."

"Really?" she gasped, moving her leg at the joint, "Marcelina, I don't have any pain…Thank you."

"You're welcome," Marcelina climbed onto Gran's lap, making herself comfortable.

"I haven't been this pain free in thirty years," Gran beamed, "I feel so much better."

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit," I got up, "We have to go to dinner at Anthony's. I'm sure Sebastian has gotten a hold of some of our friends that came with us. I'll be right back."

"Ok, sweetheart," Gran let me go and played with the new bundle of joy in her life. I ran upstairs and walked into my usual bedroom whenever I stayed with Gran. Sebastian sat in the lone chair by the bed, completely vacant. He was nearly drooling on himself.

"Sebastian?" I gave him a nudge.

Nothing.

"Sebastian," I spoke a little louder.

Instantly, he snapped out of whatever self-induced trance he was just in, "What?"

"Are you ok?" I worried.

"Fine," Sebastian got up, "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes…" I gave him a look. There's no way he's fine. Sebastian just boldfaced lied to me. He doesn't space out for no reason.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this is up late. It's been an uphill battle trying to get back in the swing of things. But can I say how much I love her grandmother? Because Gran is the man and I love her. Also, what the hell is going on with Sebastian? Is there something broken in that beautiful mind of his? I don't know about you guys, but methinks there is…But I can't tell you that because spoilers and such. Now, I keep forgetting to mention this, but once the first of the year hits, I'm cleaning the slate. The Kuroshitsuji trilogy I've created will be coming to an end in a few chapters. Ouran's going to be done in a few chapters. Dramatical Murder could be done next week. It's going to be rather sad to put them all to bed, but when New Year's comes around, I'm going to start up a new lineup. So, if you have requests for other fandoms you want me to write a fic for, I'd be more than happy to listen. I'll be taking requests until the 31** **st** **. But until then, I'll see you guys next chapter. xx**


	29. Her Butler, With the Family

**A/N: You see what happens when I have a day to myself and an empty house? You get an update that's not at nine o'clock at night…Good for you, Lumi. Four for you, Lumi. You go, Lumi. Now, I'm going to shut up and get to work, ok? That way you guys can have a chapter to read this week. There are kids in Africa that would probably love a chapter. (Psst…I know I have fans in South Africa. But they're here for the Ouran fic and the Dramatical Murder fic. Regardless, though. I'm going to shut up now.)**

Oh, another family dinner. It had been years since we had done this. Eighteen months, but still. I missed being with the family. Living in England was great. Don't get me wrong. I loved it over there. I had a whole other family waiting for me at the foreign port, but it did have its downsides…The only blood I had over there was my father. And we were slowly, but surely rebuilding that bridge.

"Wait a minute," Anthony squealed from inside, "Who the hell are you two? And when did you get here?"

"Anthony," I pushed the door open, "Relax. They're friends of mine. Hello, Soma, Agni."

"Hello, Lumi!" Soma hugged me tight, "I missed you so much!"

"We just saw each other this morning," I struggled for air. Soma had quite the embrace…Like a bear.

"Agni!" Marcelina ran to him, scaling his leg.

"Hello, Marcelina," Agni sat her on his hip.

"She sure does like him, doesn't she?" Mary joined us.

"For some reason," I nodded, "Hi, Mary."

"Hey, Lumi," she smiled a bit.

"We didn't even see you, Sebastian," Soma chimed, "Hello! We missed you, too!"

"Your highness," Sebastian bowed.

"Your highness?" Anthony gasped, "You're royal?"

"Yes, I am," Soma confirmed.

"Oh my God," Anthony dropped to his knees, "Forgive me, your highness. I'm so sorry. I was going to kick you out of my house!"

"Please rise, my friend," Soma helped him up, "There is no need for formalities. You have allowed me into your home and offered a place at you table. When the sun sets, I am merely a person."

"Just a person with a title," I jabbed.

"Oh, Lumi," Mary beamed, "We missed you so much."

"I missed being back in Boston," I sighed out, "It's good to be home."

"Well," she chimed, "Dinner's ready!"

Mary's cooking was a thing of legends. Only second to Sebastian's. Her whole roasted pig was a gift to humanity and no one could convince me otherwise. So rich, so tender, so delightful. This was worth the three thousand mile journey across the ocean. Granted, I didn't physically need to eat anymore, but this was worth it. However, once dinner was all said and done, I found Sebastian staring off into space again. That's the second time he's done that today.

And I wasn't the only one who took notice. Agni pulled me aside, "Lumi, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure," I stepped outside with him and left Sebastian to stare off some more, "What is it?"

"Is Sebastian alright?" he worried, "In all the years I've known him, I've never seen him so withdrawn, so quiet."

"I don't know," I confessed, holding back tears, "He's been this way since we got here."

"Has he ever done this before?" Agni wondered.

"Once," I nodded, "But the last time he was like this, we had just come back from Hell. We presented Marcelina to Lucifer."

"Have you seen Lucifer lately?" he sat with me.

"No," I shook my head. Unless…Unless Sebastian has…I got up, "Excuse me."

I went back inside and made a beeline for my husband. He had the same vacant stare he had when I left him earlier. The same one he had all throughout dinner. Sebastian had me more than worried. He had me scared…

"Sebastian…?" I poked at him.

Nothing.

"Sebastian…" I approached him delicately, "Sebastian, can we talk?"

He shook his head.

"Ok," I allowed, keeping my voice down to not scare the family, "Can I ask you some questions?"

Sebastian shook his head again. My poor baby. It killed me to see him so hurt. All I wanted to do was take care of him and help carry the burden weighing so heavy on his heart. I ran my hand up Sebastian's back, tracing my fingers over his scars…And he flinched. Pouring holy water over him would've been kinder.

"Sebastian, please," I begged, taking my hand away, "Talk to me. Why did you seek audience with Lucifer? You should know better than to go to Hell by yourself."

"You think I was actively seeking him out?" Sebastian growled, "You think I wanted to find Lucifer? He ambushed me in my own mind! He knows he can toy with my head and to him, it never gets old! You think I wanted that? Do you really think I'm that much of a masochist? You want to know what he said? You want to know so bad? He renegotiated our terms!"

Sebastian got up and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. No…We had a deal. Fifty years and Marcelina would be his. Those were the terms. We didn't have to like them, but that was what had been decided.

"Mommy," Marcelina pulled at the bottom of my dress, "Why did Daddy leave?"

"It's complicated, sweetheart," I hugged her tight.

"Is he angry…?"

How was I supposed to explain that to her? Her father was falling apart at the seams because of the physical embodiment of all evil that wanted to take her away. I didn't care about how accelerated her growth rate is. Marcelina is still just a baby. She didn't need to be dealing with all of this, too. It's bad enough she had to see me going through what I went through with Claude Faustus. She didn't need to deal with Lucifer, too, "No, baby. Daddy's not angry. Agni…"

"Yes, Lumi?" Agni chimed in, "What is it?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Marcelina for a while," I put her down, "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course," he agreed.

"Lumi?" Anthony stopped me on my way out the door, "Is everything ok?"

"Don't worry about it," I brushed him off, "I'm sorry you had to get caught up in this, Anthony, but please. You don't need to worry. We'll be fine. Excuse me."

I pushed through the door and started my search around Boston for Sebastian. Every bar, tavern, back alley. Hell, I even checked the old clubhouse where I had taken a mini fortune in from drunk idiots that thought they could best me at poker just because I was a little girl. Took them to the cleaners instead. Wherever Sebastian was, he didn't want to be found. However, just as I began to lose hope and started heading back to Anthony's to get the baby, the dark, familiar figure of a man stood in front of the last place I'd expect someone of his caliber to be. One would never think to find a demon in front of the most beautiful cathedral in all of Boston.

I approached him slowly, quietly. I didn't want him running off on me. But he knew I was there, "Do you think it's too late for me? Perhaps redemption isn't too farfetched for someone like me."

"If you were to be baptized, my love," I wrapped myself around his arm, "The holy water could theoretically kill you."

"It's worth a try," he shrugged.

"Sebastian," I winced, bracing myself for the answer, "How long?"

"About a week in Earth time…" Sebastian shook, "I'm scared, Lumi. Genuinely and actually scared. It's been so long, I forgot what it felt like."

"We'll get through it," I assured, "We can do this."

"Forgive me, darling," he brushed me off, "But I don't think your blind optimism will save us."

"Don't say that," I gave him a little swat, "We will keep our baby, Sebastian. Lucifer can't and won't have her."

"Oh, yes, I will…" an ethereal voice sang in my head, "Mind your tongue, child. The baby will be mine. I can promise you that. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. I've seen you searching for the answers. Reading every book. Arming up with every crystal, every exorcism. There is nothing that can stop me. Once I have her, I'll be all powerful. Marcelina will be mine. And she will be mine very soon. Then, I shall raise Hell on Earth."

 **A/N: That end kind of gave me chills. In case you didn't piece it together, Sebastian's not the only head Lucifer can get into. He can get into hers, too. And would you look at that? I'm not updating ridiculously late. And I might start posting for another fandom soon! Hell, I can get a decent start on it now. Like I said. It's amazing how productive I can be when I'm by myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to stare my computer down, demanding a new episode of Yuri on Ice. See you next chapter! xx**


	30. Her Butler, Summoning

**A/N: I know last week was kind of a heavy chapter, but this week's going to be a little heavy, too. Just so you know…**

For the next couple days, Sebastian sat upstairs at Gran's house, staring out the window. So…vacant. So lost. At this point, I think he would welcome an end to his immortality. I've never seen him so depressed. This wasn't his fault. He didn't ask for Lucifer to find Marcelina. But all Sebastian could do was beat himself up for it. I wish there was more I could do for him, but for now, all I could do was hold him. If I couldn't pull him out of this, I'd be damned if I let him ride out the storm alone.

I was just as scared of losing Marcelina as he was, but for Sebastian, there was more to it than that. I hardly knew about the horrors Lucifer put him through. Both in Hell and on Earth. At least I got him to finally go to sleep. Right there is half the battle. Being awake for so long can take a toll on him. I kissed his cheek and pulled the quilt over him. Don't worry, my love. Blind optimism or not, we will get through this. Marcelina's not going anywhere.

I went downstairs to find Gran and Marcelina in the kitchen. If anything was going to make me feel better, "Gran, is there any tea made?"

"Of course," Gran got a cup for me while I rested my head on the table, "Are you alright, baby?"

"Marcelina, go play in the library," I shooed her out, "I need to talk with Gran for a minute."

"Ok," Marcelina got up from the table and scurried off into the library.

"What's the matter, sweetheart," Gran sat with me, setting the teapot on a potholder, pouring a cup for me, "You've been off since you got here."

"Well, Gran…" I bit my lip, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, Lumi," she took my hand, "What is it?"

"Since you know about my husband and my daughter," I confessed, "Sebastian and I have to give Marcelina over to Lucifer…"

"Lucifer?" Gran gasped, "Like… _The_ Lucifer? The devil himself?"

"Exactly," I cringed, "I've met him, Gran. I've met Lucifer. He told me I was beautiful. We went to Hell to present Marcelina to him and she was pegged for his guard. A cambion is more powerful than any angel or any demon. She was supposed to go back to Hell in fifty years, but because Lucifer is a tricky creature and thinks of Sebastian as his plaything, he changed his mind. She's going back in a few days and there's nothing we can do about it…I don't know what to do, Gran. My daughter's about to be taken away to raise Hell on Earth and my husband is mentally deteriorating…And I'm completely helpless."

"You can't refuse him?" Gran asked.

"Lucifer?" I gave her a look, "You want me to refuse Lucifer?"

"I'll take that as a no," she assumed.

"I don't want to lose her," my voice broke, "I don't want to lose my daughter. And Lucifer has done some very unspeakable things to Sebastian. Not just screwing with his head. Gran, you should see what his back looks like. It's a road map. Every scar was put there deliberately and intricately by Satan himself."

"Sounds horrible," she cringed, "I couldn't even imagine…"

"I wish Mom was still alive," I let a heavy sigh escape my lips, "She'd know what to do, what to say."

All of a sudden, a little glint sparkled in Gran's eye, "Hold on. I think I have an idea."

"What?"

"Put the baby to bed," she ordered, "When you're done, grab your husband and meet me in the basement."

"Ok…?" I wasn't normally one that would question Gran's mental state, but I think the rest of the family needs to get together and discuss our options for her getting the help she needs. Then again, I couldn't go against her intuition either. While she flittered off to the basement, I went into her library and grabbed the baby, "Marcy, it's bedtime."

"But Mommy," she whined, "I was just starting to get into the good stuff!"

"I know, honey," I took her hand, "But your father's in bed before you. I think it's time for you to go to bed, too."

"Ok," Marcelina caved as I brought her into the guest room upstairs, just opposite Sebastian and me. I tucked my little fallen angel into bed, "Mommy…"

"What, baby?" I sat on the edge of the bed, memorizing every detail of her face. Her pure, innocent face. Those gorgeous, deep red eyes she got from her father. The little dimples in her cheeks she got from me. The soft, dark curls she got from the both of us. The color from her father, the shape from me. Such a shame Lucifer was going to take that away from us.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice so soft and sweet.

I pulled my baby against my chest, holding her tight, "You don't need to worry about it, Marcelina. Everything's going to be ok."

"But I want to help!" Marcelina pushed away from me, "You know I can! You know the kind of power I have, Mommy! You saw me fighting Claude Faustus. You know what I'm capable of!"

"You mind your tongue," I snapped, "You know better, Marcelina. You know not to mention his name to me. You know the problems he caused our family. Especially me. Just…Just go to sleep, ok?"

"But…"

"No buts," I settled a little, kissing her forehead, "I love you, Marcelina. Never doubt that."

"I love you, too," Marcelina snuggled down in her bed and went to sleep. Dormire bene, puella. Dormire bene.

I crossed the hall into Sebastian and my room and found him sitting up in bed, staring off again, "Sebastian…?"

He didn't even look at me. Like he didn't even hear me. He really was gone, wasn't he? I gave him a soft nudge, "Sebastian? Can you come with me for a minute?"

Like a zombie, Sebastian got out of bed and followed me down from the attic and into the bathroom. A soft glow emanated from the bottom of the stairs. I wasn't sure what Gran was getting at here, but by the looks of things, she was trying to recreate our first date. All that was missing was my black gold lilies and the waterfall. And the English countryside. I missed home.

"Gran?" I looked around and noticed some more key things in the room. Gran's crystal ball sat in the middle of the table, "What are we doing?"

"Do you not remember me being a psychic at all, Lumi?" she asked, setting up, "We're going to do a little summoning ritual. It's been a while and I'm out of practice, but I think I can get the gist of it. Both of you, sit."

"Ok," I wasn't going to doubt her. Gran was a psychic for a lot of years. I'm sure she knew what she was doing. Sebastian and I sat at her table and waited for our next move.

"Give me your hands," she insisted, taking both Sebastian and me, "Are you ready?"

"Who are we summoning, Gran?" I wondered, "If you don't mind me asking."

"You'll see," a little smile crept across her face, "Hello, spirits. My granddaughter, her husband, and I are looking for someone. A hunter's spirit. You know who I'm talking about. If you could guide them to us, I would be most appreciative."

Silence.

"Um…Gran," I looked around, "Nothing happened."

"Just wait," she assured, "They're coming."

The candles started burning a little brighter and their flame flickered a little higher. Although, the room dropped about ten degrees, "Gran, what's happening?"

"Thank you, spirits," her smile grew a little bigger, "Hello, Catherine."

"Hello, Rosaline," a beautiful, familiar voice chimed, shaking me to my core. It's been so long since I've heard it. Like the most incredible symphony…

"Mom…?" I did everything I could to keep myself from crying, but there was no way in hell that was happening.

"Lumi?" she gasped, the smoke from the candles taking her form.

"Go ahead, Lumi," Gran gave me a little nudge.

"I…" I couldn't. I couldn't get the words out.

"Lumi, what's wrong?" Mom worried, making it even worse, "You know better than to be playing with spells. Is it really that important or did you just miss me?"

"Both," I choked out, "And you'd think I'd know better…"

"What did you do?" her mom voice came out, putting the best worst pit in my stomach.

Although, for the first time in days, my husband opened his mouth, just as surprised and delighted as I was, "Hello, Catherine."

"Who are…" Mom stopped midsentence, "Hold on…Sebastian?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Lumi," she grew more concerned, "What are you doing with a…my old friend, Sebastian…?"

"I know, Mom," I admitted, "I know Sebastian's a demon."

"So, you know my best friend was a demon?" Mom let out a little chuckle, warming my heart to no end, "What are you doing with him?"

"He's…" I bit my tongue, "He's my demon."

"You made a deal with a demon?!" the flames grew bigger, "Lumi! I thought I raised you better!"

"But…"

"And Sebastian!" she snapped, "You said that if she ever got desperate enough to the point where she was making deals, you'd be the one to handle it. You'd be the one to keep her safe. She wouldn't face eternal damnation like that!"

"Catherine," Sebastian explained, "It's not like that. I promise you. I have swallowed her soul, but for an entirely different reason."

"Mom," I told, "Sebastian made me immortal."

"Wait a minute," Mom thought for a bit, "I thought you said you couldn't make a human immortal unless there was a strong enough emotional connection."

"I can promise you," Sebastian assured, "That emotional connection has been there. It always has."

"We got married," I squeezed his hand a little tighter, "We have a daughter together. She's beautiful, Mom."

"My granddaughter is a cambion?" Mom put the pieces together, "Sebastian, you know how detrimental that is."

"I had to make her immortal, Catherine," his voice shook, "I didn't want to lose her and she had already fallen in love with her. I couldn't say no to her. You know exactly what I'm talking about. She's just like you."

"I thought she'd turn out like me," she figured, "Little pain in the ass just like her mother. Wouldn't have you any other way, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom," I smiled.

"But what I'm wondering," Mom started sounding angry again, "is exactly how you and my one and only daughter made a baby, Sebastian…When you knew her as a baby…I know demons can be a little twisted, but I thought you were different."

"Bigger fish," I cut her off, "We're in a bit of a bind here."

"What kind of a bind?"

Here goes nothing, "Do you know how we could fight an archangel?"

"An archangel?" Mom squeaked, "What kind of whoopsie-daisy did you two get yourselves involved in?"

"It's about Marcelina," I explained, "There's a particular archangel that wants to take her for her power. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time someone's tried kidnapping her. There was a reaper trying to get to Sebastian."

"Grell, right?" she assumed, "That was their name, wasn't it, Sebastian?"

"Unfortunately," he cringed as I pushed the vein back in his forehead.

"So, about this archangel," Mom brought it back, "Which one? Michael, Gabriel, or Raphael?"

"Um…" I cringed, "None of them…"

"Lumi," I could hear the disappointment and the fear in her voice, "You don't have much more of a choice for angry archangels."

"It's him, Catherine," Sebastian took over for me, "Lucifer is after our daughter. She's incredibly powerful. He wants to raise Hell and I'm sure once he gets control of the Earth, he'll be going for Heaven, too."

"So, Lucifer's gunning for Heaven and wants to use my baby's baby to do it?" Mom's fear turned to anger and her anger turned to fuel for the fire, "I don't think so."

"What do we do, Mom?" I prayed for a good answer. I hoped to all things holy she knew something. Something about how to take down an archangel. Especially one like Lucifer. If anyone would know, it'd be her. I loved my uncles, but I didn't want them in on this particular family secret. I didn't want them coming after Sebastian or Marcelina. Mom, though? She knew Sebastian. She knew what he was and she wasn't afraid. Because she knew what kind of demon he was.

"Go down swinging," she sighed out, "That's the only thing I can think of, baby. I'm sorry I can't give you anything better, but holy water and exorcisms aren't going to touch him. He's an angel, not a demon. Whatever you do, whatever you have to do, don't let him have her. Lucifer cannot raise Hell."

"I know," I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat.

"I have to go, baby," Mom cut me off, "I'm sorry, but that's all I have for you."

"Thank you, Mom," I reached my hand to her smoke form, "I really wish this was under better circumstances."

"Me, too, Lumi," she laced her transparent fingers through mine. Sebastian's, too, "I love you. Both of you. All three of you. You know you can summon me any time. I'll always be there."

"I love you, too," the tears I had been working so hard to suppress started flooding out of my eyes. And just like that, the smoke dissipated and she was gone, "Thank you, Gran…I needed that."

"Catherine did always have a way with words, didn't she?" she ran her thumb under my eyes, "You've had a rough couple days, Lumi. Why don't you and Sebastian go up to bed?"

"Ok," I took my husband's hand and he led me up the stairs. I missed her so damn much. If only she could come back. I'd sell my soul for Mom to still be alive. To feel her warmth again. At least I knew I'd never have to put Marcelina through that. Everything was going to be ok.

That is…Until Sebastian and I poked our heads in her door. Marcelina was gone.

 **A/N: Cliffhangers are fun, aren't they? And this entire series has littered with them since the beginning. But I'm going to be honest with you guys for a minute. The part with her mom made me cry on my keyboard. Like…serious ugly tears. Now, the baby's gone. I wonder, oh I wonder, where she's gone. We all know where she's gone. Cancun! No. Not Cancun…Marcy's more of a Cabo girl. But another downer, next week's chapter is going to be the last one. The big, sparkly red bow on my Kuroshitsuji series. For those of you who have been here since Interview, you're a wonderful human being and I love you. For those of you who have been here since Enigma, you're a wonderful human being and I love you, too. And for those of you who didn't even know this was part three in a three-part series, you're a wonderful human being and I love you. And I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	31. Her Butler Returns

**A/N: Out of all the updates I've posted this week, this one's going to be the most bittersweet. I can promise you that. Mushy BS later. Story now.**

She's gone. My one and only baby was in the hands of the damn devil himself and there was nothing I could do. There had to be something we could try. Some spell, some exorcism, anything. we could not let Lucifer raise Hell on Earth. And I sure as hell couldn't let him use my sweet little fallen angel to do that.

"Sebastian," I shook him, but he was practically brain dead. Great. My only source of supernatural power and he's drooling on himself. Fantastic.

"Hi there," a pair of red eyed demons apparated in the middle of Gran's guest room.

"Lucifer was right," one of them looked me over with hunger in his eyes, "She is a pretty little thing. She's got nothing on Sebastian, but she'll do."

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Lucifer sent us to tell you what he just got," the other cradled my face in his palm, "She's a cutie, too. The little cambion."

"That's my little cambion," I tried to throw a punch, but one of the demons caught my fist.

"He never said you were a fighter," he threw me down, "Didn't expect to find Sebastian a vegetable either. The great, powerful, Sebastian Michaelis. Lucifer's favorite little plaything. The knights' favorite bargaining chip."

"Lumi!" Gran tossed me a sliver dagger and I drove it through the pair. They must have been some low-level demons. They both dropped like a bag of rocks.

"Thanks, Gran," I licked the dagger clean, just to take the edge off, "What kind of knife is that for it to take out two demons?"

"It's a holy blade I got from a cardinal a long time ago," she gave me a look, "Any particular reason you licked the blood off?"

"It's one hell of a drug for someone like me," I quivered a bit, "I needed something to even me out. I've been through a lot since we got here."

"Well," she brushed me off, "We need to get Sebastian out of here. I'm sure there are plenty more demons where they came from."

"Since when are you a hunter, Gran?" I wondered.

"I wouldn't call myself a hunter," Gran corrected me, "But I know a little about a lot. That's why your mother and I got along so well. We exchanged notes."

"What do we do know?" I worried, holding onto my husband's hand.

"Maybe the power of a god could help," Agni came in, "I sensed the demon's arrival and thought you could use all the help you could get."

"Thank you," I smiled a bit, "Gran, this is Agni. He's a good friend of ours. Agni, this is my grandmother, Rosaline."

"It's an honor to meet you, Rosaline," Agni bowed to her.

"You, too, Agni," Gran reciprocated the sentiment.

"Lucifer, right?" Agni asked.

"Yes," I winced, "Unfortunately, Lucifer has Marcelina. Gran, you wouldn't happen to have a location spell in one of your recipe boxes, would you?"

"I do," Gran nodded, "I'll go find her."

"Thank you," I laid on the bed with Sebastian in my arms, "Agni, Lucifer has taken so much. My hope, Sebastian's sanity, countless hours I spent researching how to even come close to fighting him. He can't take my little girl, too…And Sebastian…He's so vacant."

"Lumi," Agni empathized, "He'll be ok. So will you. And so will Marcelina. You're all so much stronger than you're giving credit for."

"But Lucifer's going to use her," my voice broke, recalling the horror stories Sebastian told me about him, "I'm terrified. There's nothing I can do."

"Lumi," Gran came in, holding up a map, "Marcelina's still on Earth. According to the map, she's in St. Ignace Cemetery."

"That's just down the road," I thought out loud, "Let's go. Gran, will you stay here with Sebastian and keep any eye on him for me?"

"Sure."

"Agni," I asked, taking his hand, "Will you come with me?"

"Of course," he promised.

"Good," I laid Sebastian on the bed and gently pressed my lips against his forehead, "I will come back for you. I'm going to go get our baby girl. Then, we'll go home. I love you, Sebastian."

Agni and I left Gran and Sebastian and took off for the cemetery. Here we go. No turning back. Go in, grab Marcy, get out. Sounds simple enough. Just like getting her back from Grell. Honestly, at this point, I'd take Grell a million times over. A whiny, pain in the ass reaper over Lucifer? In a heartbeat. I could do this.

"Lucifer!" I called out.

"Hello, beautiful," Lucifer looked over at me, "It's good to see you again, Lumi. Who's your friend? Something about you feels really familiar."

"I possess the hand of Kali," Agni told, "I am both man and god."

"That's where I know you from," Lucifer sighed dreamily, "Kali…A little nuts, but we had some good times. And with that hand…Wait a minute. Where's Sebastian? I miss him. He's bendy."

"Marcelina, listen to me," I brushed him off, my little girl standing by his side, "Do not go off with Lucifer. No good will come from it. I can promise you that."

"But Mommy," Marcelina glanced up at him, then back to me, "He just wants a friend. Why is that so bad?"

"Yes, Lumi," Lucifer smirked, "Why is that so bad?"

"You're not involved in this," I snapped, keeping eye contact with my daughter, "Lucifer doesn't want your friendship, baby. He wants your power. He wants your body. He doesn't want you."

"You know," he grumbled, "You're awfully chatty. And I never really liked small talk, so…"

Lucifer casted me aside like yesterday's paper and into a mausoleum. For future reference, stone brick at a high velocity does not feel good at all, "Marcelina, don't…"

"Come on, Marcelina," Lucifer took her hand that was going to get a thorough scrubbing when all was said and done. And I could see it all over her face. She was still in there. Lucifer hadn't tainted my baby, "Let's go play. I have a lot of fun planned for us."

"He's using you," I spat out the blood in my mouth, while Agni looked over my injuries, "He's using you, Marcelina. He told me. He's the reason why Daddy's in pain all the time. Why he's been so quiet lately. Lucifer's been slowly killing him just so he can bring him back to life and do it all again."

"I thought I told you to hush," Lucifer threw me again, this time into a tree. The bark, a little softer than stone, but not by much. Then, he turned his attention to Agni, "And you…That hand of yours was meant to destroy. You don't have the guts to use it. Kali would be so disappointed."

All I could see in my slight tunnel vision was the blood gushing from Agni's arm. Where his hand used to be. And his body laying completely still. My god, Lucifer. You sadistic monster. As the pain radiated through my body, I could feel myself starting to black out. Until a soft, sweet, little voice sang in my ear.

"Lucifer…" Marcelina asked, "Why are you hurting them? They don't deserve it."

"Because, Marcelina," he explained, "It's fun. Here. Give it a try. Show me what your beautiful powers can do. Make me proud."

"But…" she stopped, "Not on my mommy. Or Agni."

"Oh, my dear child," Lucifer held her against his chest, "She's trying to hold you back. Your mommy doesn't understand how special you truly are."

"Don't listen to him, Marcelina," I demanded, "He's lying."

"She doesn't want you to use your magic," he coaxed her, "You're all powerful, sweetheart. She's just another human. She's nothing."

"Excuse me," a warm, rich voice melted all the way to my soul. Well…Where my soul used to be, "I don't appreciate you speaking of my wife that way. Honestly, Ms. Olivier. You're exhausting. Must you always actively seek trouble wherever you go?"

"Hello, Sebastian," Lucifer grinned, "I missed you…"

"Sebastian…" I spoke weakly, lifting my hand to his face, only to be hindered by yet another wave of intense pain.

"Shh…Rest, darling," he kissed my forehead, "Marcelina, stay away from him."

"I'm confused, Sebastian," Lucifer looked him over, "You're usually such a good little submissive for me. What's got you so peppy?"

"Call it blind optimism," Sebastian shot me a wink, "But also, I was recently reminded of a promise I made to an old friend. I'm sure she'd descend from Heaven just to kill me for breaking it, if it were at all possible."

"But Daddy," Marcelina's naïve nature showed itself yet again, "What if there's still good in him? He is an angel after all. It's possible."

"Believe me," Sebastian threw his coat aside and ran down the line of buttons on his shirt. The same series of scars I saw at the waterfall stood out against the pale backdrop of his skin, "There isn't. There is not one single scrap of decency in him."

"Lucifer," she looked up at the monster next to her, "Did you do all of that?"

"Well," Lucifer played modest, "I did…But…"

"You hurt my mommy and my daddy?" her voice took a dark turn. And at that moment, I realized that the calm was over and the storm was about to hit.

"It's so much fun, Marcelina!" he promised, "Once we get you back to Hell, I can give you your own demon to beat on. I can show you all kinds of things. You know, your father has a spot in the middle of his lower back that if you push on it hard enough, the cracks in his spine sound like broken glass."

"No, thank you," she turned him down, "I don't want a demon."

"Suit yourself," Lucifer shrugged her off, "What creature do you want for your personal whipping post? Demon? Vampire? Werewolf? Angel? Fairy? I can get you anything."

"I think I want an angel," Marcelina hid a smirk from him. That was her father's smirk. His you-said-the-wrong-thing-to-the-wrong-person smirk. A bright flash of light whipped across Lucifer's face, "Specifically, I want an archangel. You wanted to see my power, Lucifer. I will be more than happy to show you my power."

And his thrashing continued. When Sebastian told me that a cambion had more power than any angel or demon, I thought that was only for the lower level. I never expected that to apply to archangels, too. But it was strange. I knew Marcelina could conjure fire out of thin air. I knew she could conjure ice just the same. This was neither.

"Marcelina," Lucifer whimpered a bit, "What are you doing? We're a team, you and I."

"No," she glared through him, "You kneel to me, Lucifer."

"What?" his eyes grew wide, "Let's just calm down here, sweetheart…"

Another beam of bright light whipped against Lucifer's cheek, "No. I'm not doing calm anymore. Now, kneel to me."

"Ok, ok," Lucifer quaked in fear of our little girl and got on his knees at her feet.

"Daddy?" Marcelina turned from the possible new queen of Hell to the sweet little girl we knew that made a point to pet the horses before we went anywhere, that fell asleep in the library with her head on Pluto's belly more times than I could count, that, despite her being half demon, was a complete angel, "Would you like to get a few swings in?"

"It'd be my pleasure," the biggest grin made its way onto my husband's face as his fist went into Lucifer's, sending him halfway across the seventy-acre cemetery. Before Lucifer could even hit the ground, he was back in the air again. Sebastian was always pretty fast on his feet. After a few swats back and forth, he got bored and let him slam into the ground, leaving a fifty foot crater in the ground.

Lucifer had become sufficiently battered and bruised as Marcelina pinned him down with her foot, "Go ahead, Marcelina. Kill me."

"No," she shook her head, "I'm going to let you live, Lucifer."

"What?" Sebastian gave her a look, "Marcelina, you have a very rare, golden opportunity here."

"No," Marcelina stood her ground, "It takes a lot more strength to let an enemy live than to kill them. I don't care if Lucifer has a conscience or not. If he's not living in remorse, then he's living in fear. If you ever come back up here again, I will know and I will end you. You can go back to ruling Hell. I have no interest in that. But know that it's only to keep the balance in the universe. When you leave, you're going to stay gone, but when I come through Hell, you will be at my feet. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes…" Lucifer wept.

Marcelina jabbed her foot deeper into his chest, "Yes, your highness. Repeat."

"Y…yes…your highness…"

"Good," her face lit up, "Now, go!"

With what little strength he had left, Lucifer fled back to Hell and the dark clouds dissipated. And my little princess of Hell climbed onto her father's shoulders, "Marcelina…"

"Yes, Daddy?" she sighed out.

"Thank you," he hugged her tight, "I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Me either," I agreed, "Maybe we should've factored you into our plan. I keep forgetting how powerful you are, baby."

"Can we go home now?" she yawned, healing me, "I want to go back to the manor."

"Alright, darling," Sebastian held onto her hands, "In the morning, we'll get on the first ship out."

"Ok," Marcelina fell asleep almost instantly once we got her back to Gran's. I tucked her in while Sebastian brought Agni back to Soma. My sweet little princess. She's done so much for both her father and me. It still felt like just yesterday when we were in America together and she wasn't even out of my womb.

A couple days at sea later, we were back home to Phantomhive Manor, in complete denial that anything happened. We didn't need to worry Ciel or Lizzie about any of that. When we walked in, the ear-piercing cry of a newborn rang throughout the house. And the pitter patter of frantic footsteps scurrying across the floor above us.

"Ciel! Where are his shirts?!"

"I don't know! Ask Mey-Rin!"

"She's not here!"

"What the hell do you want me to do about that?!"

"Oh, dear," Sebastian let out a heavy sigh, "A mother's work is never truly done, is it?"

"No," I giggled, "Ciel! Elizabeth! We're home!"

 **A/N: Well, there it is. There's the end. No more Kuroshitsuji. This series is done and over with…It's weird. It feels like just yesterday that I posted three chapters in a day and we were just dealing with Lord Phantomhive's strange butler. A year and a half later, here we are. Also my last post for the year, too. I don't know what to say. I'm going to miss this. This story was the one that started my following. To think I was going to quit after chapter six of "Interview" because I wasn't getting shit for traffic. Now…Well, I think we all know where this one's ended up. To those of you who have been around since my early beginnings, you're such a trooper. Give yourself a pat on the back. But just for a minute, I want us to stop and appreciate how much of a badass Marcelina became! I'm so proud of her! She's got Lucifer at her feet! She's kicking ass and taking names and chewing bubblegum! I'm so happy with how this ended. Now, I'm going to post my new lineup in my bio once this goes up if you're going to still stick around and see what else I have in store. So, thank you, wonderful people. You will all always hold a very special place in my heart and I'm going to miss you. I don't want to say goodbye. Goodbyes are too permanent…So, I guess I'll see you later. xx**


End file.
